


Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - the movie

by waittherespie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dantooine, Ebon hawk, Endar Spire, Explosions, F/M, Gen, Movie AU, Rakghouls, Screenplay/Script Format, Slow Burn, Taris, all kinds of fun stuff, bastila needs to learn to be a good leader, carth onasi is a good man, everybody just wants to gtfo of taris, lightsaber fights, swoop bike races, the Force works in mysterious ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 44,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waittherespie/pseuds/waittherespie
Summary: Thousands of years before the events of Star Wars: A New Hope, the Old Republic is crippled by years of war with the Mandalorians and now the Sith.When the Republic vessel, the Endar Spire is attacked by Sith Lord Malak, three survivors: a young Jedi Knight, a veteran pilot, and a skillful scout must fight to escape the Sith-controlled world of Taris.--------------------Part 1 of a planned trilogy of screenplays adapting KotOR for the big screen - because we need a Knights of the Old Republic Movie!





	1. Screenplay format (desktop)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I imagine would be the first in a trilogy adapting Bioware’s beloved RPG to film. To bring the story out of “legends” and to make it matter in movie canon, I made some changes. The biggest being that this is the galaxy’s introduction to the Sith, with Revan and Malak as the first Sith Lords. Before now, the Force has been in balance, but their abandonment of the Jedi code caused a rift, forever dividing the Force into light and dark.
> 
> Read Chapter 1 if you’re on desktop for the proper screenplay formatting.  
> Read Chapter 2 if you’re on mobile so it doesn’t look terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read this chapter if you're on desktop for the proper screenplay format. If you're on mobile, read Chapter 2.
    
    
    **EXT. SITH FLAGSHIP - SPACE**
    
                   In the blackness of space, of dream, of memory, an ancient
                   SHIP arises into view. 
    
                   Then another. And another. 
    
                   An armada of dreadnoughts, cruisers, frigates of all shapes
                   and sizes -- the SITH EMPIRE. The heavy BUZZ of starship
                   engines smothers all other sounds.
    
                   Ominously slow, they approach another mass of ships -- the
                   remnants of the GALACTIC REPUBLIC fleet.
    
    
    
            **INT. SITH FLAGSHIP - HALLWAY - SPACE**
    
                   BASTILA SHAN, a young Jedi Knight, and four other JEDI board
                   the Sith Flagship.
    
                   Bastila leads the STRIKE TEAM single file past ARMED SITH
                   SOLDIERS stationed along the hallway. 
    
                   The further they travel, the higher the rank of the Sith
                   lining their path. Each and every soldier stares dead ahead,
                   well disciplined, well afraid. 
    
                   The camera lingers on one of the SITH OFFICERS, Admiral SAUL
                   KARATH, a middle-aged human male who breaks rank, twisting
                   his head to watch the Jedi as they pass through a doorway
                   into the bridge.
    
                   Once they're inside, the door slides shut with a BANG.
    
    
    **INT. SITH FLAGSHIP - BRIDGE - SPACE**
    
                   The bridge is empty save for a masked and hooded figure,
                   DARTH REVAN, who awaits the boarding party.
    
                   Bastila speaks first but we can't make out her words.
                   Whatever she's demanding, her stern, determined faces tells
                   us she won't back down. 
    
                   Revan's head tilts, but any hint of expression hides behind
                   the ornate MANDALORIAN MASK. 
    
                   The violet blade of a LIGHTSABER ignites in the Sith Lord's
                   gloved hand.
    
                   The Jedi in turn reveal their own sabers. Bastila's double
                   bladed yellow weapon makes a low WOOSH as she spins it.
    
                   The young Knight attacks first but Revan holds them off,
                   swinging smoothly with the lightsaber and using the FORCE to
                   toss the other Jedi aside.
    
                   Revan LAUNCHES at Bastila who parries every blow until --
    
                   BAM! The ship is attacked from the side. The bright flash of
                   a  MASSIVE CANNON BLAST hitting the viewport obscures the
                   scene and blinds the fighters.
    
                   Everyone stumbles, momentarily distracted. 
    
                   Then Bastila's on her feet, hurtling toward Revan and LEAPING
                   in the air. 
    
                   Before she strikes -- another BAM! White light mixes with
                   yellow and purple until everything's a blur of color. 
    
    
    **INT. SITH FLAGSHIP - HALLWAY - SPACE**
    
                   The soldiers lining the hall brace for impact.
    
                   Admiral Karath mouths the words "ABANDON SHIP" -- but any
                   sound is muted by the CRACK of another strike against the
                   hull.
    
                   The troops and officers all turn tail and run away from the
                   bridge.
    
    **INT. SITH FLAGSHIP - BRIDGE - SPACE**
    
                   The ship is falling apart around the fighters. 
    
                   One Jedi uses the FORCE to hold the collapsing bridge
                   together.
    
                   Another Jedi beckons for his comrades to escape but Bastila
                   soldiers on. 
    
                   More BLASTS that blend with the WHIR and SPARKS of blades. 
    
                   Until the dust and smoke clear just enough to reveal Bastila,
                   ready to strike.
    
                   But she pauses. Looks down. Lowers her weapon.
    
                   Bastila kneels off screen and when she returns she's holding
                   REVAN'S MASK.
    
    **EXT. TARIS - SPACE**
    
                   Opening Titles:
    
                   "Thousands of years before the rise of the Galactic Empire,
                   the Republic verges on collapse. DARTH MALAK, last surviving
                   apprentice of Darth Revan, Lord of the Sith, has unleashed an
                   invincible armada upon an unsuspecting galaxy.
    
                   Crushing all resistance, Malak's war of conquest has left the
                   Jedi Order scattered and vulnerable as countless Knights fall
                   in battle, and many more swear allegiance to the new Sith
                   Master.
    
                   In the skies above the Outer Rim world of Taris, the Republic
                   vessel, the Endar Spire, lead by Jedi Knight Bastila Shan,
                   engages the forces of Darth Malak in a desperate effort to
                   halt the Sith's galactic domination..."
    
                   The view sails over the curved horizon of TARIS onto the
                   battlefield.
    
                   Dozens of SITH SHIPS battle in the upper atmosphere against
                   the ENDAR SPIRE.
    
                   The LEVIATHAN, the largest of the Sith ships, coasts into
                   view. Its lumbering cannons volley RED PLASMA at the Republic
                   cruiser.
    
    **INT. ENDAR SPIRE - CREW QUARTERS - SPACE**
    
                   VERA TANWANEE jolts awake at the sound of BLASTS impacting
                   the hull. 
    
                   Pillows, blankets, and crewman's personal effects lay
                   scattered against the wall which has now become the floor. 
    
                   She must have been sleeping, then thrown from her bunk as the
                   ship was attacked.
    
                   Her vision clears as a VOICE grows louder in her ears.
    
                                       CARTH
                                 (over the loud speakers)
                             ...All hands to the bridge. All
                             hands to the bridge. The Sith have
                             boarded. We're losing gravity...
    
                   Vera climbs to her feet. Adjusts her balance to the list of
                   the ship. 
    
                   She grabs a BLASTER from a fallen footlocker and tucks it in
                   an interior pocket in her vest. 
    
                   Then she stumbles over bunks and fallen debris to the
                   doorway.
    
    
    **INT. ENDAR SPIRE - HALLWAY - SPACE**
    
                   As she makes her way down the hall, Vera steps between the
                   BODIES of several fallen Republic soldiers.
    
                   TURNING A CORNER
    
                   She comes across a JEDI and SITH LORD battling it out with
                   lightsabers in the corridor. 
    
                   The Sith SLICES the Jedi across the chest with his red blade.
    
                   The Jedi falls to the floor in a heap of robes.
    
                   Vera ducks down a 
    
                   SIDE HALLWAY, 
    
                   only to come in contact with a couple of SITH SOLDIERS.
    
                   At first, they don't see her -- too busy checking the
                   Republic corpses slumped against the wall.
    
                   Still in shock and unbalanced, Vera struggles to free her
                   blaster. 
    
                   One Sith spies her out of the corner of his eye, alerting his
                   partner. 
    
                   She manages to SHOOT one of them and races off, their return
                   fire missing her by a hair.
    
    **INT. ENDAR SPIRE - BRIDGE - SPACE**
    
                   Vera shimmies through the hatch that's held ajar by the body
                   of an unlucky Republic crewman, into the bridge where
    
                   CARTH ONASI, Republic soldier and pilot of the Endar Spire,
                   is cornered by half a dozen SITH SOLDIERS. 
    
                   She uses the advantage of her position to flank the Sith. 
    
                   Hiding beneath a desk, she FIRES on the Sith, grabbing their
                   attention long enough for Carth to fight back.
    
                   One Sith soldier rushes her, knocking the blaster from her
                   hand. But Carth manages to take him out with a quick SHOT
                   through the back.
    
                   With all the Sith now dead, Carth helps Vera up.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Is it just you? Did anyone else
                             make it?
    
                                       VERA
                             No, everyone else --
    
                   The ship abruptly PITCHES SIDEWAYS and the two survivors
                   fight against the shifting gravity to stay on their feet.
    
                                       CARTH
                             What's your name, soldier?
    
                                       VERA
                             I'm not a soldier. I'm a scout.
                             Wasn't even supposed to be on this
                             damned mission! I'm not exactly
                             trained for space battle. Vera
                             Tanwanee.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Carth Onasi, Pilot. Well, you're
                             the last one to show up and I'm not
                             waiting for the Sith to blow us out
                             of the sky. We're getting off this
                             ship. Now. Follow me.
    
    **INT. ENDAR SPIRE - HALLWAY - SPACE**
    
                   Carth and Vera flee the bridge, bouncing against the walls
                   each time the Endar Spire loses gravity.
    
                   They round a corner only to be confronted by the Sith Lord
                   that Vera encountered earlier. 
    
                   Carth FIRES his blaster -- but the Sith doesn't even bother
                   to block the shots with his red lightsaber. His SHIELDS
                   protect him from the bolts. 
    
                   Vera and Carth duck behind a doorway. 
    
                                       VERA
                             It's like it doesn't even touch
                             him!
    
                                       CARTH
                             Sith have these new body shields.
                             They'll stop anything coming at
                             high speed.
                             That's why the Republic's been
                             training people with vibroswords.
                             Mele's the only defense.
    
                   The Sith advances up the hall, slowly, deliberately.
    
                   Vera spots a fallen Republic soldier ahead on the ground, a
                   VIBROSWORD still in his clenched fist. 
    
                                       VERA
                             Keep firing!
    
                                       CARTH
                             What for? I can't stop him!
    
                   Vera grabs Carth's arm. Aims his blaster high and shoots the
                   LIGHTS above the Sith's head.
    
                   SPARKS FLY and the Sith throws his arm over his face for
                   protection.
    
                   Carth keeps shooting while Vera ROLLS across the hall to the
                   dead soldier.
    
                   LIGHTS FLASH and the Sith is almost on Carth -- raising the
                   brilliant red blade high -- when Vera STABS him in the side
                   with the vibrosword.
    
                   The Sith Lord falls, gripping his side. He drops his
                   lightsaber and the blade retracts.
    
                   Blood pools in his mouth and when he peers up at his enemy,
                   his eyes go wide.
    
                                       SITH LORD
                                 (choked whisper)
                             You!
    
                   That's all he manages to say before his eyes roll back and
                   his body stills.
    
                   Carth gets up, leans over her shoulder.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Nice work for a scout.
    
                   Vera catches her breath, leaving the sword sticking out of
                   the Sith's torso.
    
                                       CARTH (CONT'D)
                             We're almost to the pod bay.
    
                   Carth heads on but Vera stays. 
    
                   With Carth out of sight, she picks up the LIGHTSABER HILT and
                   tucks it inside her vest.
    
    
    **INT. ENDAR SPIRE - ESCAPE POD BAY - SPACE**
    
                   Alarms blare as Bastila battles SITH SOLDIERS with her double
                   bladed YELLOW LIGHTSABER, twisting and turning, her robes
                   twirling in the air.
    
                   She flicks one end of the blade on and off at key moments to
                   get the upper hand on her opponents. 
    
                   Once she single-handedly dispatches all of them, she looks
                   down the hall. Carth and Vera are racing toward her.
    
                                       BASTILA
                             You made it!
    
                   The Jedi puts a hand on Carth's shoulder. Scowls at Vera.
                   Then more PEW PEW from the hallway.
    
                   Not wasting any time, Vera climbs into an open pod but Carth
                   pauses at the hatch entrance.
    
                                       CARTH
                             You coming or what?
    
                   Bastila takes cover.
    
                                       BASTILA
                             Not yet.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Just because it's your mission
                             doesn't mean you have to go down
                             with the ship!
    
                                       BASTILA
                             I do not intend to! I'll hold them
                             off while you two escape.
    
                                       CARTH
                             That's crazy. The Sith are going to
                             blow the Endar Spire any second!
    
                                       BASTILA
                             Not while I'm aboard.
    
                                       CARTH
                             You'll be captured!
    
                                       BASTILA
                             Please, Carth, I can handle this.
                             Now go! Find me on Taris. That's an
                             order.
    
                   Carth doesn't move, defiant. From behind him:
    
                                       VERA
                             You heard the lady.
    
                   Carth reluctantly slides into the pod.
    
                   Bastila races down the hall to attack oncoming Sith troops.
    
    **EXT. ENDAR SPIRE - OVER TARIS - SPACE**
    
                   The Endar Spire spits Carth and Vera's pod out into space. 
    
                   The little spec of gray dives toward the blueish planet
                   below.
    
                   Beyond the Endar Spire floats the LEVIATHAN. The giant
                   dreadnought dwarfs the Republic vessel.
    
    **INT. ESCAPE POD - SPACE**
    
                   Carth and Vera wait, glued to the window, for the other pod
                   to deploy.
    
                   They fall farther and farther from the Endar Spire until they
                   spot the last POD pop out from the port side of the ship.
    
    **INT. LEVIATHAN - BRIDGE - SPACE**
    
                   Aboard the Leviathan's bustling bridge, Admiral Saul Karath
                   walks up behind 
    
                   DARTH MALAK, a bald Sith Lord with an imposing MASK covering
                   his entire jaw. 
    
                   Malak stares out the wide viewport onto the Endar Spire. 
    
                   Two escape pods hurtle toward Taris in the background.
    
                   Karath opens his mouth to speak but Malak interrupts.
    
                                       MALAK
                             You let her escape. I can feel it.
    
                                       KARATH
                                 (clearing his throat)
                             We've lost contact with your
                             apprentice.
    
                                       MALAK
                             I felt that as well.
    
                                       KARATH
                             Lord Malak, what are your orders?
    
                   Malak's eyes narrow.
    
    
    **INT. ESCAPE POD - SPACE**
    
                   Carth settles into the cockpit of the pod while Vera remains
                   by the hatch window.
    
                   She watches the Leviathan's MAIN CANNON glow red then FIRE A
                   BEAM OF LIGHT onto the Endar Spire, BLASTING the cruiser to
                   pieces.
    
                   Debris flies in all directions. A CHUNK OF THE HULL spirals
                   toward the pod. 
    
                   Vera backs away from the window.
    
                                       VERA
                             BRACE!
    
                   The rubble STRIKES the pod walls and everything goes BLACK.
    
    
    **INT. UPPER CITY - ABANDONED APARTMENT - DAY**
    
                   OVER BLACK -- the low BUZZ of lightsabers mix with the heavy
                   drum of ship engines...
    
                   Vera jolts awake in a cold sweat.
    
                   She's in a dark room. On a dirty mattress on the floor.
                   Construction materials litter the space. Pale light sprinkles
                   in from behind a tarp hung along the far wall.
    
                   Vera checks her body for injuries but other than a headache,
                   she's okay. 
    
                                       CARTH
                             You're up. Finally. Looked like you
                             were having a nightmare.
    
                   Carth sits before at a makeshift FIRE crackling in a metal
                   cooking pot. The flames highlight his face against the dark.
    
                   To his side are two Republic issue BLASTERS and an open CAN
                   of food. 
    
                   The man doesn't look up at her, rather, he focuses on ripping
                   the Republic INSIGNIA from the jacket he holds in his hands.
    
                   Vera peeks inside her vest. The lightsaber is still safely
                   concealed.
    
                                       VERA
                             Where are we?
    
                                       CARTH
                             Taris. It's an economic hub in the
                             Outer Rim. Not the worst place to
                             crash land. Luckily, I managed to
                             bring the pod down in the Upper
                             City. Got you out before the Sith
                             found us. Discovered this abandoned
                             apartment building and here we are.
    
                   Vera wanders to the window, peels back the tarp and gazes out
                   upon
    
                   THE CITY.
    
                   Is brilliant, stretching as far as the eye can see -- or
                   until the haze obscures the view. In the distance, one
                   distinctive TOWER rises above the rest, marking the skyline
                   in a bold punctuation.
    
                                       VERA
                             The Sith are here -- already?
    
                                       CARTH
                             Already? Taris is a Sith controlled
                             world. Has been for a year now.
                             Here.
    
                   He offers her the can of food with one hand, his eyes still
                   on the jacket. She takes it.
    
                                       VERA
                             Thanks.
    
                   She digs a finger into the mush, gives the contents a taste,
                   winces as the flavor. Decides it'll have to do. She takes
                   another bite and sits down beside Carth.
    
                   With all identifying marks removed from the jacket, Carth is
                   satisfied. He tosses the patches into the FIRE.
    
                   Then he looks her over. Reaches out a hand to her scarf. She
                   recoils from his touch, one arm shielding the hidden weapon.
    
                                       VERA
                             What're you --?
    
                                       CARTH
                             Checking your clothes. Can't be
                             advertising we're Republic.
    
                                       VERA
                             Yeah, well, I'm not Republic. Does
                             this look like a uniform to you?
    
                   Carth tosses his hands in the air and backs away. He stands
                   up to put on his jacket.
    
                   A sudden sharp pain in her head makes Vera drop the can --
                   TING. She squeezes her eyes closed, grits her teeth.
    
                   Again, the RUMBLE of a ship engine combined with the
                   THRASHING of lightsabers fills her ears... BUZZZZZZ.
    
                                       CARTH
                                 (muffled)
                             Hey, are you okay?
    
                   And in an instant, the sound is gone. Vera blinks her eyes
                   open.
    
                   Carth kneels beside her, a hand on her shoulder.
    
                                       VERA
                             Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, I...
    
                                       CARTH
                             No. You're not. You probably have a
                             concussion.
    
                   He sighs, stands up. Holsters each blaster in his jacket.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Can you walk? There's a clinic
                             nearby.
    
    
    **EXT. UPPER CITY - STREETS - DAY**
    
                   The bright, busy Upper City of Taris. Skycars zip by towers
                   that stretch to the clouds.
    
                   On the crowded pedestrian streets, Vera and Carth try their
                   best to appear nonchalant amidst the TARIS ELITE. In their
                   utilitarian clothes, they seem underdressed compared to the
                   elegant Tarisians. 
    
                   But at least they're human. One thing is immediately clear --
                   no aliens around here.
    
                   However, there are plenty of SITH TROOPS and PROTOCOL DROIDS
                   observing the humans' every move.
    
                   Vera scans the faces of the Sith while trying to keep up with
                   Carth. He's a man on a mission, moving quick through the
                   crowds.
    
                                       VERA
                             I take it you've been to this
                             planet before.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Yup.
    
                   A pair of SITH PATROL GUARDS passes on their left.
    
                                       VERA
                             You weren't kidding when you said
                             this place is full of Sith.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Keep your head down.
    
                   She tucks her face out of sight of a SITH DROID.
    
                                       VERA
                             I'm starting to wish I still had my
                             blaster.
    
                   She eyes Carth, hoping he'll get the hint, but he just stares
                   straight ahead and keeps walking.
    
                                       VERA
                             You wouldn't happen to have an
                             extra, would ya?
    
                   He doesn't respond.
    
    **INT. CLINIC - EXAM AREA - DAY**
    
                   An older male human, DOCTOR ZELKA, examines Vera's eyes with
                   a small FLASHLIGHT. She blinks, annoyed by the brightness.
    
                   Vera sits on a medical bed in the far back corner of the exam
                   area made up of a series of beds divided by curtains. 
    
                   Carth stands nearby, occasionally checking over his shoulder
                   through a gap in the curtain. Checking for what? Who knows.
                   He's just being cautious.
    
                                       DOCTOR ZELKA
                             Said you hit your head, huh?
    
                   Vera opens her mouth but Carth speaks for her.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Yeah, my _sister_ , she, uh -- took a
                             bad fall and...
    
                   The doctor backs away from his patient.
    
                                       DOCTOR ZELKA
                             Well, I can't seem to find anything
                             physically wrong with you, but I
                             can give you something for your
                             headache.
    
                   He and Carth slip 
    
                   OUTSIDE THE CURTAIN
    
                   To chat about Vera. The doc shows Carth a bottle of medicine.
    
                                       DOCTOR ZELKA
                             She can take these once every six
                             hours any time the pain flares
                             up...
    
                   INSIDE THE CURTAIN
    
                   Vera looks bored, waiting for the men to return until a
                   slight BUZZ in her ear makes her twitch.
    
                   The noise seems to be emanating from a DOOR at the back of
                   the room. 
    
                   Something about the door, the noise, DRAWS her from the bed
                   and she inches toward it, the doctor's voice fading in the
                   background.
    
                   She presses her ear to the door but the BUZZ remains steady.
    
                   She lifts her palm but before she makes contact -- 
    
                   BZZT.
    
                   A tiny spark of electricity ZAPS from her fingers to the door
                   and to her surprise, it SWISHES open. 
    
                   Her eyes go wide.
    
                   OUTSIDE THE CURTAIN
    
                   Carth pockets the medicine.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Thanks, Doc.
    
                   Doctor Zelka lifts the curtain with his hand and notices the
                   bed is EMPTY.
    
                   He spots the open door.
    
                                       DOCTOR ZELKA
                             Hey! That room is employees only!
    
    
    **INT. CLINIC - BACK ROOM - DAY**
    
                   Vera stands in the center of a room lined with a dozen
                   medical beds all filled with SLEEPING BODIES. 
    
                   Each one is connected to tubes and devices. Steadily humming,
                   they work to keep the bodies alive.
    
                   The Doctor bursts in, grabs her by the arm to remove her but
                   she holds firm.
    
                   Carth arrives and he freezes, scanning the beds.
    
                   INSIGNIAS on the uniforms let us know they're all Republic
                   crew.
    
                                       CARTH
                             What is this!?
    
                                       DOCTOR ZELKA
                             They're my patients. Now please,
                             leave them to rest!
    
                                       CARTH
                             They're Republic! What did you do
                             to them!?
    
                                       DOCTOR ZELKA
                             Please, keep your voice down! These
                             men were recovered from escape pods
                             in the Under City. They were in
                             rough shape when we found them. It
                             was dangerous to get them up here,
                             past the Sith. Right now they're
                             stable and sedated but we can't
                             move them to a better facility, not
                             with the Sith on high alert.
    
                   Carth inspects each of the beds.
    
                                       CARTH
                             She's not here. Damnit.
    
                                       DOCTOR ZELKA
                             I take it you're Republic, too.
    
                                       VERA
                             Bad fall. From space.
    
                   Carth's frustrated, takes a deep breath to calm down.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Thank you. For taking care of them.
    
                   The Doctor shares a warm smile.
    
                                       DOCTOR ZELKA
                             If you need a safe place to stay,
                             you're welcome here. Now if you'll
                             excuse me, I need to get back to my
                             patients.
    
                   He quietly steps from the room, sliding the door shut behind
                   him.
    
                                       VERA
                             There's got to be a spaceport
                             nearby. If we can find enough
                             credits and a passenger shuttle we
                             can be out of here by tonight.
    
                   Carth stares at the beds, thinking. After a while, Vera gets
                   impatient.
    
                                       VERA
                             Are you listening?
    
                                       CARTH
                             The Doc said the pods went down in
                             the Under City. That's our only
                             lead.
    
                   He moves to the door.
    
                                       VERA
                             Lead? Lead to what? Oh, no. You're
                             not going to go look for her, are
                             you? You've seen this place. Taris
                             is crawling with Sith!
    
                                       CARTH
                             Which is why we need to get to
                             Bastila before they do.
    
                                       VERA
                             She's a Jedi. She can take care of
                             herself. What we ought to be
                             looking for is a way off this rock!
    
                   Carth checks each of his blasters then tucks them back inside
                   his jacket.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Not before I find Bastila.
    
                   Vera stomps over to him, looks him dead in the eye.
    
                                       VERA
                             You do realize that she is very
                             likely dead?
    
                                       CARTH
                             And do you realize that the Sith
                             will be checking every ship in or
                             out of this planet for Republic
                             soldiers?
    
                                       VERA
                             Good thing I'm not Republic then.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Look, you can do whatever you want
                             but Bastila Shan is my commanding
                             officer and the last order she gave
                             me was to find her. So that's what
                             I'm going to do!
    
                                       VERA
                             Fine!
    
                                       CARTH
                             Fine!
    
                                       VERA
                             Fine!
    
                   They both seem surprised at the veracity of their voices.
                   Vera steps away, head down.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Well... good luck.
    
                                       VERA
                             You, too.
    
                   Carth hesitates to leave at first, then turns to the door and
                   strides out.
    
                   The door shuts behind him, leaving Vera alone.
    
    
    **INT. CLINIC - DAY**
    
                   Carth marches past Doctor Zelka and his NURSE to the front
                   door.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Thanks for your help.
    
    
    **EXT. CLINIC - DAY**
                   Carth hangs a left, not noticing the two SITH SOLDIERS coming
                   from the right and entering the Clinic.
    
    
    
                  **INT. CLINIC - DAY**
    
                   When the doctor sees the SITH -- a MALE OFFICER and his
                   subordinate, a BURLY SITH SOLDIER, he excuses himself from
                   the nurse and heads toward the back corner of the room.
    
                   The Sith follow.
    
    **INT. CLINIC - BACK ROOM - DAY**
    
                   Vera paces, planning her next move.
    
                   She eyes one of the men in the beds, steps closer and pats
                   his jacket, pants pocket. Finds a CREDIT CHIP.
    
                                       VERA
                             Right now I need this more than you
                             do, friend.
    
                   She checks another soldier's pockets, adds the money to her
                   collection.
    
    
    **INT. CLINIC - EXAM AREA - DAY**
    
                   Doctor Zelka pulls the curtain behind him and the Sith,
                   hiding their conversation.
    
                                       OFFICER
                             I know how hard you've been working
                             as of late, Doctor, but I'm afraid
                             I must request double our regular
                             order of the serum.
    
                                       DOCTOR ZELKA
                             But... but that's all I have. There
                             won't be any left for the general
                             population. I simply can't spare
                             that much!
    
    
    **INT. CLINIC - BACK ROOM - DAY**
    
                   Vera pauses her pick-pocketing at the sound of the doctor's
                   voice.
    
                   She tip-toes to the door. Puts her ear to the metal.
    
                                       OFFICER (V.O.)
                             Surely you understand that the Sith
                             need this medicine.
    
    
    **INT. CLINIC - EXAM AREA - DAY**
    
                   The burly Sith moseys over to the door to the BACK ROOM and
                   checks his BLASTER RIFLE. Doctor Zelka's eyes follow him. The
                   officer notices.
    
                                       DOCTOR ZELKA
                             The people of the Under City need
                             it more. They're the ones who have
                             to live with the threat of
                             rakghouls day in and day out. Not
                             you!
    
                                       OFFICER
                             Doctor, believe me. I understand
                             this inane desire for compassion
                             but you must consider the greater
                             good. If the Sith are infected, who
                             will be left to maintain order on
                             Taris?
    
                   The doctor stays silent. The officer frowns.
    
                                       OFFICER
                             Have you been hiding portions of
                             your batches again?
    
                                       DOCTOR ZELKA
                             Of course not.
    
                                       OFFICER
                             I have been lenient with you in the
                             past but if I find that you have
                             been lying to me again, I can
                             assure you that the punishment will
                             be far more severe.
    
                   Doctor Zelka's eyes flit from the officer to the DOOR.
    
                                       OFFICER
                             What's behind this door?
    
                   After a hard beat.
    
                                       DOCTOR ZELKA
                             Storage.
    
    
    **INT. CLINIC - BACK ROOM - DAY**
                   Vera backs away from the door. Looks around for a hiding
                   spot.
    
    
    **INT. CLINIC - EXAM AREA - DAY**
    
                   The officer signals his subordinate to check the door.
    
                   The burly Sith presses a button on the panel beside the door.
                   The panel blinks red. Locked.
    
                                       DOCTOR ZELKA
                             There's nothing in there but mops
                             and buckets and -- and...
    
                   The Sith looks to his superior for approval. The officer
                   nods.
    
                   The soldier SHOOTS the lock.
    
    **EXT. UPPER CITY - STREETS - DAY**
    
                   Carth stops a FASHIONABLE MAN on the street. 
    
                                       CARTH
                             Could you tell me where to find the
                             nearest elevator?
    
                   The man points toward a WIDE STAIRCASE in the background.
    
    **INT. CLINIC - BACK ROOM - DAY**
    
                   Inside, the Sith officer discover the bodies -- but Vera's
                   nowhere to be found.
    
                   The soldier drags the Doctor by his coat into the room, keeps
                   his rifle trained on the man.
    
                                       OFFICER
                             Republic. Figures you would have
                             sympathies, Zelka.
    
                   The officer strolls around the room, examining each bed.
    
                   The Doc stays mum, realizing the danger.
    
                                       OFFICER
                             The Jedi isn't among them. Which
                             means we can take care of this
                             unfortunate situation quickly.
    
                   He takes out his sidearm.
    
                                       DOCTOR ZELKA
                             Please! No!
    
                   UNDER A BED
    
                   Vera lays on her back along the supply tray beneath the bed.
    
                   She slaps a palm to her mouth to keep from screaming as --
    
                   BAM -- the officer shoots one of the helpless soldiers.
    
                   From her hiding place, she can see the officer's FEET at the
                   end of the bed two rows down from hers.
    
                   The feet creep to the next bed.
    
                                       DOCTOR ZELKA
                             You can't do this!
    
                   The burly soldier jabs the blaster barrel into the man's back
                   to shut him up.
    
                   BAM -- and Vera's silently panicking, lifting her head to
                   follow the officer's feet as they stop at the edge of HER
                   BED.
    
                   Vera bends her knee, drawing up her boot.
    
                                       DOCTOR ZELKA
                             Stop! Have mercy!
    
                                       OFFICER
                             This is a mercy.
    
                   He AIMS at the sleeping Republic soldier.
    
                   FROM UNDERNEATH
    
                   Vera's boot KICKS the officer's KNEE.
    
                   He falters, throwing his hands up for balance and SHOOTING
                   the wall.
    
                   Vera TUMBLES out from under the bed, landing on her stomach
                   on the floor.
    
                   She BACK KICKS the bed and it ROLLS into the officer,
                   knocking him down.
    
                   She's on her feet, climbing over the beds to the door.
    
                   The other Sith SPRAYS BOLTS, striking the lights, equipment,
                   and patients.
    
                   Doctor Zelka ducks behind a bed while Vera dodges fire.
    
                   She tosses EQUIPMENT at the burly Sith -- monitors, oxygen
                   tanks, bottles -- forcing him to stop firing. 
    
                   This gives her an opening. She darts for the door.
    
                   It slides open but before she makes it through -- the OFFICER
                   blocks the path.
    
                   But she's running too fast to stop and CRASHES into him.
    
                   While they tussle, the other SITH regains his bearings, AIMS
                   at both of them.
    
                   Somehow Vera gets behind the OFFICER and pulls out her
                   lightsaber hilt. She points it at his head, finger on the
                   button.
    
                                       VERA
                             Easy now. See this?
    
                   She shakes the hilt so the officer can see it in his
                   peripheral. The soldier still aims.
    
                   Vera backs up inch by inch, pulling the officer with her.
    
                                       VERA
                             Know what this is? Right. Now
                             everybody be cool.
    
                   Once she's past the doorway out of the room, she SHOVES the
                   officer forward.
    
                   He trips and falls to his knees.
    
                   Vera bolts for the front door of the clinic.
    
                                       OFFICER
                             After her!
    
    
    **EXT. UPPER CITY - ELEVATORS - DAY**
    
                   Carth climbs the steps to the BLOCK OF ELEVATORS. 
    
                   A line of HUMANS load into one elevator to go down.
    
                   At another elevator, SITH GUARDS check the identification of
                   the HUMANS exiting into the Upper City.
    
                   Before Carth reaches the queue he stops. Turns back,
                   thinking. 
    
                   Then he double-steps it down the stairs back toward the
                   clinic.
    
    
    **EXT. CLINIC/UPPER CITY - STREETS - DAY**
    
                   Vera races out into the street filled with PEDESTRIANS,
                   bumping into people as she escapes.
    
                   The two Sith chase after her.
    
                   FROM THE STAIRS
    
                   Carth sees the solid MASS OF PEOPLE on the street below split
                   open as if an arrow was slicing through.
    
                   He picks up the pace down the steps.
    
                   BACK IN THE CROWD
    
                   The Sith soldier RAMS through the pedestrians, searching for
                   Vera.
    
                   The officer can't keep up. He slows, panting. He loses sight
                   of her.
    
                   So he raises his pistol in the air and fires a SINGLE SHOT.
    
                   At first everyone freezes, ducking down and covering their
                   heads. Then it's MADNESS. People run in every direction.
    
    **EXT. UPPER CITY - ELEVATORS - DAY**
    
                   The sith guards checking I.D. all abandon their posts to
                   search the crowd, leaving those in line confused and
                   unattended.
    
    
    **EXT. UPPER CITY - STREETS - DAY**
    
                   Carth catches Vera out of the corner of his eye as she zips
                   past him in the crowd. 
    
                   The burly Sith comes lumbering after her and Carth sticks out
                   his leg -- TRIPPING the Sith.
    
                   He lands face first on the street.
    
                   Vera looks over her shoulder, mid-run. Sees Carth.
    
                   He points in the direction of the stairs.
    
    
    **EXT. UPPER CITY - ELEVATORS - DAY**
    
                   Carth and Vera manage to blend in with the hundreds of other
                   frightened Tarisians and meet up at the top of steps.
    
                   Carth grabs Vera by the hand and leads her to an elevator.
    
                   They SQUEEZE through the doors right as they close.
    
    
    **INT. ELEVATOR - DAY**
    
                   The two catch their breath in the elevator while the other
                   riders shoot them funny looks. 
    
                   The light from above dims as they descend.
    
    
    **EXT. LOWER CITY - STREETS - DAY**
    
                   When the doors open, Vera and Carth race out. Guards
                   apparently don't check I.D. for those coming from up above.
    
                   Once they think they're in the clear they slow down.
    
                   The Lower City seems worlds away from the glittering
                   decadence of surface Taris. Down here it's dingy, and grimy,
                   with the sole daylight coming from skylights.
    
                   But residents seem to be making do. Aliens and humans mix and
                   mingle in this working-class neighborhood. Vendors and food
                   carts line the narrow streets. 
    
                   There's the occasional homeless alien asking for a handout, a
                   pack of scruffy gangsters keeping watch over their territory,
                   and a few Sith soldiers wandering here and there. But mostly,
                   normal people go about their business.
    
                   Vera spots the sign for Javyar's Cantina.
    
                                       VERA
                             I need a drink.
    
                   She opens the door and Carth follows her inside.
    
    
    **INT. LOWER CITY - JAVYAR'S CANTINA - DAY**
    
                   It's your typical cantina scene: drunk patrons watching an
                   alien band jamming in the corner, pazaak players huddling
                   around a table along the far wall, a bored TWI'LEK BARTENDER
                   cleaning glasses.
    
                   Vera and Carth squeeze past scrubby patrons to find two seats
                   at the bar.
    
                                       CARTH
                             What happened back there!?
    
                                       VERA
                             Sith happened!
    
                   She waves to the bartender for a drink.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Were they looking for the
                             survivors?
    
                   The bartender pours a shot of something green and Vera tips
                   her head back as soon as the glass hits the counter.
    
                                       VERA
                                 (coughing)
                             No, they wanted some kind of
                             special medicine, I didn't quite
                             hear. They just stumbled upon the
                             back room.
    
                                       CARTH
                             What happened to the crew?
    
                   She motions for another. The bartender obliges.
    
                                       VERA
                             Assholes shot them. I barely made
                             it out alive.
    
                   Carth takes this pretty hard. Snags Vera's second drink
                   before she can touch it and gulps it down himself.
    
                   Vera digs the credit chips out of her back pocket, drops a
                   few on the bar to pay. Signals for one more shot.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Where'd you get those credits?
    
                                       VERA
                             What? It's not like they were going
                             to use them.
    
                                       CARTH
                             You looted the dead!?
    
                                       VERA
                             Well, they weren't dead at the
                             time!
    
                                       CARTH
                             Is that supposed to be better!?
    
                   That stung.
    
                   The bartender pours another, side-eying Carth.
    
                   This time Vera just spins the glass in between her hands.
    
                                       VERA
                             Look, I'm sorry. I never wanted
                             this mess --
    
                                       CARTH
                             I knew the name and rank of every
                             last soldier assigned to my ship --
                             but not yours.
    
                   She stops spinning. Tilts her head to look at him.
    
                                       VERA
                             What are you implying, Onasi?
    
                                       CARTH
                             I just think it's mighty convenient
                             that a last minute addition to the
                             crew would wind up being one of the
                             lucky few survivors of that
                             massive, unprecedented disaster up
                             there!
    
                   He points to the sky. She braces herself.
    
                                       VERA
                             Would you rather I wasn't?
    
                                       CARTH
                             Don't be ridiculous! That's -- It's
                             not... Look, if you're not
                             military, if you're not with the
                             Republic, then why were you even on
                             the Endar Spire?
    
                                       VERA
                             Are you suggesting I had something
                             to do with the attack?
    
                                       CARTH
                             We're at war. I need to know who I
                             can trust. Answer the question.
    
                   Vera sips the contents of her glass, keeping eye contact with
                   Carth.
    
                                       VERA
                             I was on route to Dantooine for a
                             special contract job with the Jedi
                             Council. Translation.
    
                                       CARTH
                             You're a translator?
    
                   Surprised by his earnest question, Vera loses her defensive
                   demeanor.
    
                                       VERA
                             Yeah, I - uh, I'm fluent in the
                             common languages. I can get by in
                             most others. I pick up new ones
                             pretty easily.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Hmmm, that actually might come in
                             handy. Taris is an ecumenopolis.
                             Three cities stacked on top of each
                             other. They only let the humans up
                             top. Stuff all the aliens in the
                             lower levels. 
    
                   Vera struggles to follow his train of thought.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Still want to try finding a ship?
    
                                       VERA
                             How? I can't go back to the surface
                             now.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Then help me find Bastila. We get
                             her, then between the three of us
                             maybe we can figure out some way
                             off Taris.
    
                                       VERA
                             Aw, hell. Why not? Besides, maybe
                             we're better off sticking together.
    
                   She slams the glass upside down on the bar.
    
    
    **EXT. LOWER CITY - ELEVATOR - DAY**
    
                   Carth and Vera arrive at a bank of elevators. 
    
                   The queue to go up is filled with scruffy looking humans.
                   Armed SITH GUARDS check I.D. before allowing people to board.
    
                   The queue to go down contains only aliens. No one's checking
                   I.D. but a BORED SITH GUARD ushers people along.
    
                   Carth tucks his chin, hiding his face from the guard.
    
                   Vera follows his lead, draping her scarf over her head as
                   they load into the elevator.
    
                                       BORED SITH GUARD
                             Going down!
    
    
    **INT. ELEVATOR - DAY**
    
                   The bored Sith guard takes a look at the poor suckers in the
                   elevator. Laughs behind his mask.
    
                                       BORED SITH GUARD
                             Watch out for the rakghouls.
    
                   Then he SLAMS his fist on a button and the doors creak shut. 
    
                   As the elevator lowers, other riders mumble to each other.
    
                   Vera's getting nervous.
    
                                       CARTH
                                 (whispering)
                             You going to be okay?
    
                                       VERA
                                 (offended)
                             Are you?
    
                   After several tedious seconds, she hears a low, rumbling
                   NOISE followed by a WHOOSH sound. 
    
                   Then more WHOOSHING. Hey eyes angle upwards, brow creased.
                   She turns to Carth. He shrugs.
    
                   At last, the doors open and everyone spills out.
    
    
    **EXT. UNDER CITY - VILLAGE - DAY**
    
                   Outside, Carth and Vera enter into a subterranean world of
                   perpetual night. 
    
                   Streetlights and garbage fires illuminate the slums. Aliens
                   of all types eke out a meager existence through scrap trash
                   processing supplemented by illegal gambling and drug sales.
    
                   If the two humans didn't stand out before, they definitely do
                   now. Strange pairs of eyes glower at them from out of dark
                   alleys, sizing them up as they pass.
    
                   Vera tries to keep her voice down.
    
                                       VERA
                             You got a plan here, Onasi? This is
                             where the Republic pods went down?
                             Through three layers of city? How
                             are we supposed to find -- ?
    
                                       CARTH
                             Not here. Outside the village --
    
                   Another rumbling, then the WHOOSHING noise overhead
                   interrupts him. She can't hear his voice so he pauses, waits
                   for it to pass.
    
                                       CARTH
                             We need to head to a gate first.
    
                   He leads her further into the village, passing make-shift
                   huts that line the unpaved streets. 
    
                   Vera keeps pace with Carth until a DURO and an ITHORIAN burst
                   from a hut door, dragging a TWI'LEK MAN behind them into the
                   muddy path.
    
                   The humans stop in their tracks.
    
                   A TWI'LEK WOMAN runs out of the hut crying. She pleads with
                   the aliens in Twi'leki and the they reply in their own
                   languages. 
    
                   The man on the ground thrashes, foaming at the mouth.
    
                                       CARTH
                             What are they saying?
    
                                       VERA
                             They're taking him away... He's
                             sick or something. Have to keep him
                             locked out...? Something about...
                             rakghouls?
    
                   Another rumble -- WHOOSH.
    
                   Carth tries to take Vera's hand to lead her aside but she
                   shakes him off.
    
                   Instead, they circle around another hut to get away from the
                   scene.
    
    **EXT. UNDER CITY - VILLAGE - GATE - DAY**
    
                   At the edge of the village, Vera and Carth approach a broad
                   metal GATE set in the high wall surrounding the settlement. 
    
                   Beyond the wall, two YOUNG RODIANS come racing toward the
                   gate, screaming and waving their arms.
    
                   A gruff HUMAN GUARD sits perched along the top of the wall,
                   manning the gate. He's not a Sith, just a local aiming a
                   modified blaster carbine.
    
                                       HUMAN GUARD
                             Stay back! Both of you!
    
                   The Rodians plead in their language to be let in, pointing to
                   the hazy fog behind them.
    
                                       HUMAN GUARD
                             Which is why I can't open it!
    
                   One Rodian drops to his knees, begging. The other pounds on
                   the bars of the gate.
    
                                       HUMAN GUARD
                             How do I know you ain't sick?
    
                   Both aliens yell in protest.
    
                   The guard grinds his teeth, smacks a BUTTON to his left and
                   the gate reels open.
    
                   The two Rodians squeeze through the gap and fall to the
                   ground, panting, hugging each other, happy to be alive.
    
                   The guard presses the button again and the gate shuts.
    
                   He aims his blaster into the darkness beyond the wall.
                   Everyone is silent, waiting. 
    
                   But the only sound - another low rumble followed by WHOOSH.
    
                   The guard lowers his weapon, glares down on the aliens.
    
                                       HUMAN GUARD
                             Where are they!?
    
                   The Rodians climb to their feet, offering only a shrug and a
                   mumble.
    
                                       HUMAN GUARD
                             Yeah, right. "Lost 'em in the trash
                             heaps" my ass. Get outta here!
    
                   He dismisses them with a wave of his blaster. The aliens bow
                   to their benefactor and stumble off into the village.
    
                   That's when the guard spots the humans.
    
                                       HUMAN GUARD
                             You two out here scavvin'. Tough
                             luck, I ain't opening this gate
                             again. Too many of them damn
                             'ghouls out there. It's gettin'
                             outta hand.
    
                                       CARTH
                             You need to let us through.
    
                   Carth steps closer. Vera keeps her distance.
    
                                       VERA
                             Hold on, what are these "rakghouls"
                             we keep hearing about?
    
                                       HUMAN GUARD
                                 (with a laugh)
                             Hearing is all you wanna do. If you
                             see one you're not like to survive.
                             And if by some chance they don't
                             kill ya, they infect ya. May take a
                             while for it to set in, but it'll
                             get ya eventually. There's a cure,
                             but the damn Sith've been hoarding
                             it all for themselves.
    
                   Not the answer Vera wanted to hear.
    
                   But Carth's determined. Takes out a blaster. He doesn't aim
                   it, but makes sure the guard sees it.
    
                                       CARTH
                             We're prepared. Now can we pass?
    
                                       HUMAN GUARD
                             No way.
    
                   Vera tugs Carth's shoulder, whispers in his ear.
    
                                       VERA
                             I did not sign up to be monster
                             food!
    
                                       CARTH
                             All the more reason to search for
                             her. Bastila could be out there.
                             Alone. With those things. She needs
                             our help!
    
                   Vera bites her tongue. Carth turns back to the guard.
    
                                       CARTH
                             What about a bribe?
    
                   Vera glares at Carth, confused.
    
                                       HUMAN GUARD
                             Hah! If you two had anything worth
                             givin' you wouldn't be out here
                             lookin' for scrap.
    
                   Carth doesn't correct him.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Then we'll find another gate.
    
                                       HUMAN GUARD
                             They'll tell you the same thing.
    
                   Carth's getting agitated. Turns to Vera. They share a look.
                   She doesn't know what he's thinking. Can't read him. 
    
                   He grips his blaster then spins around, aims at the guard.
    
                   The guard aims back.
    
                                       HUMAN GUARD
                             Bad idea, man.
    
                                       CARTH
                             I don't want to hurt anybody but we
                             need to get past this gate. Now.
                             Are you going to help us or not?
    
                                       VERA
                             Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!
    
                   She steps beside Carth. Holds her palms out to the guard,
                   half shield, half surrender. She feigns a chuckle.
    
                                       VERA
                             Hey now, those, uh, how you say it?
                             Rakghouls? Must be pretty bad,
                             right? How long have they been a
                             problem?
    
                   Carth lowers his aim an inch. The guard doesn't move.
    
                                       HUMAN GUARD
                             Since before the Sith invaded.
    
                                       VERA
                             Yeah, about the Sith. They're
                             crawling all over the Upper _and_ the
                             Lower City but not here, huh? We
                             haven't seen any of them since we
                             got down here. Probably because
                             they're afraid of these
                             "rakghouls," too.
    
                                       HUMAN GUARD
                             Sure are.
    
                                       VERA
                             I bet the Sith are just waiting for
                             them to overrun the whole Under
                             City. Take everyone out in one fell
                             swoop. One less problem to worry
                             about on Taris.
    
                                       HUMAN GUARD
                             Mmm hmmm.
    
                                       VERA
                             You know what else I haven't seen
                             down here? 
    
                   Vera takes a tentative step closer, lowers her hands.
    
                                       VERA
                             Other humans. You're the only one.
    
                   The guard drops his rifle a hair. Carth watches from behind.
    
                                       VERA
                             Now, why would a human from up
                             there
                                 (she points to the
                                  ceiling)
                             Come down here to do this job?
                             Unless... Unless you can't leave.
                             You're an outcast. You live here
                             now. What'd you do to get sent to
                             this dump? Had to be something bad.
                             Theft? Arson? Assault? Murder?
    
                   At "murder" the guard resets his aim, hardened. 
    
                                       VERA
                             Hmm, but a cold-hearted murderer
                             would have just left those two
                             scavengers to their fate. But you
                             didn't. You let them back in. So
                             maybe you're not a murderer. Maybe
                             you were framed. Wrongly convicted.
                             Maybe you were just the fall guy.
    
                   The guard lowers the weapon completely. Cocks his head.
    
                                       HUMAN GUARD
                             Get to the point.
    
                                       VERA
                             Okay, you're right. We don't have
                             anything we can give you. But maybe
                             you have something you can give us?
    
                   Carth's eyes flit back and forth between Vera and the guard.
                   _What's she playing at?_
    
                                       VERA
                             Do you have family in the Lower
                             City? Maybe someone you haven't
                             seen since you've been down here. A
                             girl? Your mother? 
    
                   At "mother" the guard flinches. She's onto something.
    
                                       VERA
                                 (with a cool smile)
                             Maybe she's old, too sick to brave
                             the Under City slums to see you.
                             But we're humans. We can go back
                             up. What if we brought something to
                             her. A message. What about
                             something like that? You let us go
                             through now and when we come back,
                             we'll pass something along for you,
                             huh?
    
    
    **EXT. UNDER CITY - WILDS - DAY**
    
                   They're out beyond the safety of the village now. It should
                   still be daytime up above but down here it's smoky and muddy
                   and dark.
    
                   Carth leads with a flashlight clipped to the top of his
                   blaster.
    
                   Vera covers the rear, holding her own flashlight sans weapon.
                   Her face is stern. She's not happy to be here.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Are you always that convincing?
    
                                       VERA
                             When I need to be.
    
                                       CARTH
                             You know... I wasn't going to shoot
                             him.
    
                                       VERA
                                 (under her breath)
                             I would have.
    
                   She glances over her shoulder into the fog. The gate is long
                   gone by now.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Sunlight.
    
                   Ahead of them, a bright stream beams down like a spotlight
                   from the broken ceiling onto a smoking impact crater in the
                   mud.
    
                   It's an ENDAR SPIRE ESCAPE POD. They sprint toward it.
    
                   AT THE POD
    
                   Vera helps Carth peel away the hatch door. Inside, they find
                   a limp, uniformed body. Dead. 
    
                   It's not Bastila.
    
                   Behind them -- PEW PEW PEW -- blaster fire.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Stay behind me.
    
                   He readies his blaster as figures appear out of the fog:
    
                   Three RUNNERS, two men and a woman armed with blasters, race
                   toward the pod.
    
                   Beyond, out of the smoke, strides a MONSTER: a hunched over,
                   crusty, human-sized fiend. 
    
                   Growling and foaming at the mouth, it picks up speed and
                   LEAPS onto the woman, its claws slashing her back. The woman
                   WAILS in pain.
    
                   Vera's jaw drops. Carth aims and fires.
    
                   The man in the lead speeds up as more RAKGHOULS emerge in
                   pursuit. He shoots an automatic blaster rifle from the hip
                   back at them.
    
                   The monsters gallop on all fours after the remaining runners.
    
                                       VERA
                             Now might be a good time to share
                             that other blaster I know you're
                             packing.
    
                   Carth ignores her, focusing on his targets.
    
                   UP AHEAD
    
                   The man in the lead stops. Turns back, fires on oncoming
                   raks. When one gets too close he grabs it by the neck, SLAMS
                   it into the dirt and crushes its neck with his boot.
    
                   FURTHER BEYOND
    
                   The man in the rear trips, loses his weapon. The rakghouls
                   are almost on him.
    
                   AT THE POD
    
                   Carth's still shooting but the monsters keep coming. One
                   blaster won't be enough.
    
                   Vera reaches into her vest for the LIGHTSABER. She hits a
                   button and the red blade extends, lighting up the scene. 
    
                   Carth flinches as she dashes into the fray.
    
                   She passes the man in the lead, slides on her knees and
                   undercuts a rakghoul, SLICING its legs.
    
                   Another rak attacks the man in the back, HURLING him to the
                   ground. 
    
                   Vera hops up, heaving the blade around and CUTTING the
                   monster in half. The man just lays there, screeching.
    
                   She then TWISTS, striking another rakghoul and another. 
    
                   Her moves are heavy, lumbering. Not like the smooth grace of
                   Bastila, but it gets the job done...
    
                   Until she loses her balance in the mud and falls on her back. 
    
                   A rak DIVES forward and the red blade SPLITS its body down
                   the middle as it flies over her in the air. 
    
                   The two pieces land with a thud and the head bounces to the
                   feet of the man in front.
    
                   He looks up to see Vera. She's a mess, covered in mud and
                   rakghoul filth, but she's alive.
    
                   Carth runs past the man, bumping against his shoulder. 
    
                   He drags a bewildered Vera to her feet by the arm still
                   holding the lightsaber.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Where did you get this!?
    
                   Vera clicks the button and the light disappears. She's
                   suddenly aware of the strange man's gaze. 
    
                   He's tall, bulky, with the kind of scars on his face you can
                   only get from a fight.
    
                   Vera keeps a watchful eye on him while answering Carth
                   through gritted teeth.
    
                                       VERA
                             Where do you think? I pilfered it
                             off a dead Sith!
    
                   She spits out mud.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             You sure made quick work of those
                             rakghouls. I appreciate the help.
                             Canderous Ordo.
    
                   Carth looks the stranger over.
    
                                       CARTH
                             It's not every day you run into a
                             Mandalorian.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             Not since the wars.
    
                   Since Carth doesn't offer his name, Vera doesn't either.
    
                                       VERA
                             How's your buddy?
    
                   The three glance at the poor man on the ground. He's gagging
                   and convulsing.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             'Ghouls got him. Shame.
    
                   Canderous aims his blaster -- PEW -- it's all over. Carth
                   wasn't expecting that but Vera had already averted her eyes.
    
                   The Mandalorian peers beyond them to the pod. Walks over,
                   peeps his head in the hatch.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Rakghouls get him, too?
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             Nah, that was the impact. Tough
                             surviving something like that.
    
                                       VERA
                             Are you a scavenger?
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             More like a gun for hire. But I do
                             odd jobs here and there. Wherever
                             the money's good. What's a
                             Mandalorian to do with no war to
                             fight?
    
                   She speaks in Mando'a, the Mandalorian language.
    
                                       VERA
                             Find a new one?
    
                   Canderous smiles while eyeing her up and down. He replies in
                   Basic.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             A scavenger should be careful
                             running around with a Sith
                             lightsaber.
    
                   Vera steels herself. Canderous steps in closer, looming over
                   her.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             But you're not scavengers, either?
                             No, you're Republic. Out here
                             looking for your friends.
                             Let me give you some advice --
                             there are no friends of the
                             Republic out here. And you'd best
                             stay clear of these pods.
    
                   He starts to walk away, back toward the gate.
    
                                       CARTH
                             We're looking for a Jedi.
    
                   Canderous pauses.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             She's already been found.
    
                                       CARTH
                             By who?
    
                   Canderous spins back around.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             By me.
    
                   Carth steps in front of him. Canderous tilts his head to the
                   side to wink at Vera.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             I'm only doing this as a courtesy
                             for your... assistance. She was in
                             one of the pods. We found her
                             yesterday and delivered her to my
                             employer. You want your girl? 
                             Davik, my boss, is putting her up
                             as the top prize in the swoop bike
                             race.
    
                                       VERA
                             Swoop bike?
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             Yeah, didn't you hear them? The
                             constant noise back in the village.
                             The track is right overhead. The
                             whole Lower City is run by the Bike
                             Gangs. Black Vulkars? Hidden Beks?
                             Better watch out while you're up
                             there.
    
                   And with that, Canderous strolls off into the fog.
    
                   Once he's disappeared, Carth points to the lightsaber.
    
                                       CARTH
                             You shouldn't hide something like
                             that from me.
    
                                       VERA
                             Well, you shouldn't be so
                             suspicious.
    
                   She tucks the hilt in her vest and marches on in the
                   direction of the gate.
    
                                       VERA
                                 (over her shoulder)
                             And maybe next time you could share
                             the "pew pew."
    
                   She juts her fingers in the air like a blaster.
    
    
    **INT. ELEVATOR - DAY**
    
                   Exhausted, Carth and Vera both lean against the back wall of
                   the elevator. They're the only riders on this trip. The space
                   brightens as they ascend.
    
                                       VERA
                             There were more Jedi on the Endar
                             Spire than just Bastila. What do
                             the Sith want with her?
    
                                       CARTH
                             Bastila has this... Force power.
                             Calls it Battle Meditation. She can
                             use it to change the course of an
                             entire battle. Rally her allies.
                             Strike fear in enemies. But it
                             takes so much focus and attention.
                             When the Endar Spire was attacked I
                             don't think she had enough time to
                             use it.
    
                                       VERA
                             Something like that would have been
                             useful in the Mandalorian Wars.
    
                                       CARTH
                             I think she was too young. Those
                             ended what, 5, 6 years ago now? At
                             least we had Revan back then.
                             Although in hindsight that might
                             not have been such a good thing.
    
                                       VERA
                             Revan... why does that name sound
                             familiar?
    
                   He looks at her, incredulous.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Revan? _Darth_ Revan. The Jedi war
                             hero who defeated Mandalore the
                             Ultimate then disappeared with
                             Malak, only to return with a
                             massive fleet to take over the
                             Republic? Where have you been for
                             the past decade? The _Unknown
                             Regions_?
    
                   Vera blinks.
    
                                       VERA
                             Actually, yes. I'm a scout,
                             remember? I've been scouting. In
                             the Unknown Regions.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Oh.
    
                   The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open. They squint
                   as their eyes adapt to the light.
    
                   The same bored guard from before greets them.
    
                                       BORED SITH GUARD
                             Lower City level!
    
    
    **EXT. LOWER CITY - STREETS - DAY**
    
                   Vera trudges behind Carth as they exit past CROWDS of humans
                   and ALIENS waiting in line to board the elevator.
    
                                       VERA
                             Where're you going? The cantina's
                             this way.
    
                                       CARTH
                             I thought we could drop off that
                             guy's message.
    
                   Carth reveals a DATACRON device from his pocket, flips it
                   over in his hand.
    
                                       VERA
                             C'mon, Carth, I'm tired. And I need
                             another drink.
    
                                       CARTH
                             You need a bath.
    
                   He's right, but he shouldn't have said it. Her clothes are
                   caked in mud and rakghoul blood. She scowls.
    
    
    **EXT. LOWER CITY - APARTMENT - NIGHT**
    
                   Close up on a closed window in a door, only big enough for a
                   pair of eyes to peep through.
    
                   KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK
    
                   The window slides open and steely pupils gaze down on Carth
                   and Vera. 
    
                   The window shuts once more. 
    
                   Then the whole door opens and a HULKING ALIEN MAN hovers over
                   them.
    
                                       VERA
                             You don't strike me as the motherly
                             type.
    
                   The alien seizes both of them by the front of their shirts
                   and DRAGS them inside. 
    
                   The door SLAMS shut, cutting to --
    
    
    **INT. HIDDEN BEK'S BASE - NIGHT**
    
                   -- bags being ripped off of Carth and Vera's heads.
    
                   The two blink, adjusting to the dimly lit room. They tug on
                   the ropes tying them to their chairs.
    
                   TOUGH-LOOKING HUMANS and ALIENS surround them, glaring down
                   in silence.
    
                   ZAEDRA, an older Twi'lek woman with multicolored lekku, leans
                   in to get a good look at them. She sniffs Vera then jerks
                   away.
    
                                       VERA
                             Yeah, yeah, I know. I need a bath.
    
                   ZAEDRA whispers something to a GADON THEK, a dark-skinned
                   human man with clouded eyes who stands near the back wall.
    
                   Gadon steps in closer.
    
                                       GADON
                             Do you know why you're here?
    
                                       CARTH
                             Because one of us made a terrible
                             mistake?
    
                   Vera avoids Carth's pointed stare.
    
                                       GADON
                             What I want to know, is why I
                             shouldn't hand a couple of Republic
                             soldiers over to the Sith?
    
                                       VERA
                                 (under her breath)
                             I'm a scout.
    
                   Carth heard that. Luckily Gadon didn't.
    
                                       GADON
                             Maybe it's because our mutual
                             friend in the Under City put in a
                             good word for you. Said you're
                             tough, tenacious, smart. That the
                             Hidden Beks might be interested in
                             people like you.
    
                   Carth and Vera gaze up at Gadon, hesitant.
    
                   Gadon holds out the DATACRON and grins.
    
                                       CARTH
                                 (with a relieved laugh)
                             That bastard.
    
    
    **INT. HIDDEN BEK'S BASE - GADON'S ROOM - NIGHT**
    
                   Gadon, Vera, and Carth sit at a table sharing drinks,
                   laughing. 
    
                   Zaedra stands guard near the door, arms crossed.
    
                                       VERA
                             ...so then I mentioned his mother
                             and he... he...
    
                   She can't finish her sentence because she and Gadon are
                   laughing too hard. Carth can't help but chuckle, too.
    
                   Vera takes a gulp from her cup and gives up on her story.
    
                                       GADON
                             What were you even doing out there,
                             anyway?
    
                   Vera and Carth freeze. _How to answer?_
    
                                       CARTH
                             We were searching for our
                             commanding officer.
    
                                       GADON
                             I'm guessing you didn't find him.
    
                                       VERA
                             Her. But someone else did.
    
                   She looks to Carth for approval. He nods.
    
                                       CARTH
                             I know we're in no position to ask
                             for your help but we've learned
                             from a source that she's being held
                             by some guy named Davik.
    
                                       GADON
                             Ah, yeah. I know him. Davik Kang,
                             he's a high profile businessman in
                             the Upper City. Down here, though,
                             he owns the race track.
    
                   Carth smacks Vera's arm with the back of his hand, his eyes
                   lighting up.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Yes, it makes so much sense now.
                             That's why she's being offered as
                             the prize!
    
                                       GADON
                             The Jedi woman? Well, well, it
                             seems that fate, or friends, have
                             placed us in each other's hands.
    
                   Vera swirls her drink in her hand, keeping up her poker face.
    
                                       GADON
                             See, my Lieutenant, Zaedra
                             developed a prototype accelerator
                             engine. Best in the game.
                             Unbeatable.
    
                   Zaedra smiles, proud.
    
                                       GADON
                             Problem is, our best rider, Brejik,
                             jumped ship over to our rivals --
                             the Black Vulkars, and to top it
                             off, he took that engine with him.
                             Now, I've got another rider. She's
                             good. But even she can't beat
                             Brejik without that engine. If you
                             want your commander back, I'll make
                             you a deal.
    
    
    **INT. LOWER CITY - JAVYAR'S CANTINA - DAY**
    
                   Carth and Vera enter the smoky Cantina once more and find two
                   seats at the bar. 
    
                   The sound of an argument behind them catches their attention:
    
                   MISSION VAO, a young, blue-tinted Twi'lek teenager yells at
                   some ALIEN HARASSERS. 
    
                                       CARTH
                             That can't be her.
    
                                       VERA
                             She's the only Twi'lek around.
    
                                       CARTH
                             She's like, twelve!
    
                                       MISSION
                             Gimme some space, Bug-eye. Your
                             breath smells like bantha poodoo!
    
                   The aliens reply in their own language.
    
                                       CARTH
                                 (to Vera)
                             What are they saying?
    
                                       VERA
                                 (to Carth)
                             That she's too young to be here.
    
                                       MISSION
                             Who you calling "little girl,"
                             chuba-face!?
    
                   The aliens yammer on.
    
                                       VERA
                             Now they're insulting her.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Yeah, I got that.
    
                                       MISSION
                             Keep it up, Greenie, and I'll have
                             my friend Z --
    
                   The word gets caught in her throat like she's just remembered
                   something important.
    
                   Rather than continuing, she stomps off to a side room. 
    
                   Carth and Vera leave their seats as the harassers disperse.
    
                   They discover Mission tucked in a corner. _Is she crying?_ No.
                   She whips around.
    
                                       MISSION
                             What do you want?!
    
                                       CARTH 
                             Are you Mission Vao? Gadon sent us.
    
                                       MISSION
                             Gadon? Are you guys here to get
                             Zaalbar back?
    
                   Vera's eyes narrow. _Who's that?_
    
                                       VERA
                             Gadon said you could help us break
                             into the Black Vulkar's base and
                             steal a prototype accelerator.
    
                                       MISSION
                             Yeah, I already tried that. Me and
                             my friend Zaalbar almost made it
                             out but we got caught. I managed to
                             escape out a tunnel but Zaalbar was
                             too big. Those monkey-lizards still
                             got him!
    
                   Mission's angry, practically hysterical. Vera looks to Carth.
                   He shrugs. Vera reaches out a hand to Mission's shoulder.
    
                                       VERA
                             Alright, it's alright. We can
                             help...
    
    
    **INT. BLACK VULKAR'S BASE - GARAGE - NIGHT**
    
                   Mission, Vera, and Carth sneak into a long warehouse filled
                   with swoop bikes in various states of repair. 
    
                                       VERA (V.O.)
                             ...We get that engine, you get your
                             friend.
    
                   They shuffle along the side of the room until Mission spies a
                   PATROL DROID hunched over in a corner. She holds up a hand to
                   make the group stop.
    
                   Mission crouches behind the droid and begins fiddling with
                   its wires.
    
                                       CARTH
                                 (whispering)
                             Mission, what are you doing?
    
                                       MISSION
                             Having some fun!
    
                   The droid's head pops up and rotates, lifts its blaster.
                   Carth aims his own.
    
                   Mission waves for him to put his weapon down.
    
                                       MISSION
                             It's fine. He won't hurt us. Off
                             you go!
    
                   The droid's feet go TINK TINK TINK on the floor as it patrols
                   the warehouse, completely ignoring the three intruders. 
    
                   Vera grins. Carth frowns.
    
                   They carry on.
    
    
    **INT. BLACK VULKAR'S BASE - HALLWAY - NIGHT**
    
                   The trio advances around a corner and Mission comes across a
                   DOOR.
    
                                       MISSION
                             In here.
    
                   The humans keep watch while Mission works on the lock.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Hey.
    
                   Carth taps Vera's arm with the barrel of his second blaster,
                   offering it to her. 
    
                   Surprised, she takes it, smiles at him, then gets into
                   position on the other side of the door.
    
                   Mission cracks the lock and the door shifts open.
    
                   Vera grabs Carth's arm before he enters the room.
    
                                       VERA
                             It's too quiet.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Keep your guard up.
    
    
    **INT. BLACK VULKAR'S BASE - CONTROL ROOM - NIGHT**
    
                   They enter a small room stacked with boxes, glass cases, and
                   control terminals.
    
                   Without looking, Mission points her thumb to her left.
    
                                       MISSION
                             Engine's over there.
    
                   She continues straight to the terminals where she taps
                   various buttons.
    
                   Vera and Carth don't know what they're searching for so they
                   just look over everything, digging through stacks and
                   containers.
    
                   Vera picks up something round and made of metal and plastic.
                   It's about the size of her head and glows blue, with wires
                   sticking out of the sides.
    
                                       CARTH
                             That must be it.
    
                   She tosses the engine in her hand.
    
                                       VERA
                             It's so light.
    
                                       MISSION
                             A lot of power in a small package.
    
                   AT THE TERMINAL
    
                   Mission cycles through surveillance camera feeds on the
                   display in front of her.
    
                                       MISSION
                             There he is!
    
                   Vera stands over her shoulder. The display shows an image of
                   a tall figure sleeping on a cot in an otherwise empty room.
    
                                       VERA
                             Is that a... Wookiee?
    
                   Mission twirls on her heels and she's out the door. 
    
    
    **INT. BLACK VULKAR'S BASE - HALLWAY - NIGHT**
    
                   Carth and Vera hurry after Mission.
    
                                       CARTH
                                 (whispering)
                             Was it this empty last time you
                             were here?
    
                                       MISSION
                             Nah, the place was crawling with
                             Vulkars.
    
                   Vera glares at Carth.
    
                                       MISSION
                             This way!
    
                   She hangs a left where she discovers another DOOR. She checks
                   the numbers then goes to work on the lock.
    
                   TINK TINK TINK
    
                   Carth backs up against the wall, his blaster pointed at the
                   ceiling. He's about to peek around the corner when Vera pulls
                   him back.
    
                   TINK TINK TINK
    
                   The droid from earlier waddles past them. They both relax.
    
                                       MISSION
                             Got it!
    
                   She pops the lock and the doors swipe wide.
    
    
    **INT. BLACK VULKAR'S BASE - ZAALBAR'S CELL - NIGHT**
    
                   A Wookiee, ZAALBAR, sits up on his cot and WHINES.
    
                                       MISSION
                             Big Z!
    
                   Mission dives in to hug the giant furball just as he stands
                   up.
    
                                       MISSION
                             I told you I'd come back for you!
    
                   Zaalbar GROWLS, happy to see her.
    
                                       MISSION
                             These are my new friends. They
                             helped me find you.
    
                   Vera stuffs the blaster inside her vest.
    
                                       VERA
                             I'm not sure how much help you
                             really needed, Mission.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Yeah, I'd say this was a pretty
                             easy job.
    
                                       BREJIK (O.S.)
                             Was. Was an easy job.
    
                   In the doorway behind them stands BREJIK, a wiry, dark-haired
                   human -- along with a cadre of BLACK VULKAR GANG MEMBERS, all
                   armed to the teeth and aiming straight at them.
    
                                       BREJIK
                             We watched you on the cameras,
                             Mission. We could see your every
                             move.
    
                   Brejik lifts a BOWCASTER.
    
                                       MISSION
                             Hey, that belongs to Big Z, not
                             you!
    
                   Zaalbar lets out an angry GROWL. Carth raises his hands,
                   still clutching his blaster. Vera holds her ground, guarding
                   the engine behind her back.
    
                                       BREJIK
                             That's a lesson Gadon never taught
                             you. If you want something in this
                             world, you've got to take it.
    
                                       MISSION
                             Gadon never taught me to be a
                             traitor, Brejik.
    
                   TINK TINK TINK.
    
                                       BREJIK
                             You'll never learn, Mission. Gadon
                             doesn't care about you. Ever
                             wondered why he's never made you a
                             full fledged Bek? Why he's never
                             let you ride in a real race?
    
                                       MISSION
                             Gadon says... he says it's 'cause
                             I'm too young.
    
                   Zaalbar GROWLS.
    
                                       BREJIK
                             No, it's because he can't trust you
                             to do a job. Now you've failed
                             twice!
    
                   TINK TINK TINK.
    
                                       MISSION
                             No, Gadon does care about me. Me
                             _and_ Zaalbar! He sent them to help --
    
                                       BREJIK
                             He only sent these fools here for
                             the engine, which, by the way, I'll
                             take that.
    
                   He wiggles his stubby fingers. Vera rolls her eyes and hands
                   it over.
    
                                       MISSION
                             No, that's not true...!
    
                   PEW PEW PEW - The PATROL DROID turns the corner and attacks
                   the Vulkars from behind.
    
                   Brejik snaps his head around to trace the noise and Vera
                   BOLTS forward, kicking his knee. 
    
                   Carth shoves the bowcaster upward, forcing Brejik to drop the
                   engine.
    
                   Carth then SHOVES Brejik into the crowd and YANKS the weapon 
                   from Brejik's grip. 
    
                   He tosses it back to Zaalbar, who GROWLS.
    
                   Vera snatches the engine from the floor. As Brejik struggles
                   to get up, she HURTLES it at his face. It strikes him with a
                   CRACK, pops up, and rolls down the hall.
    
    
    **INT. BLACK VULKAR'S BASE - HALLWAY - NIGHT**
    
                   The group plows their way through the Vulkars who are too
                   preoccupied with combating the droid to fight back.
    
                   Carth sends a swift RIGHT HOOK straight to the jaw of one of
                   the Vulkars.
    
                   Mission ELBOWS another Vulkar in the gut, knocking him into
                   Zaalbar who easily TOSSES him into the wall.
    
                   Vera wrestles a blaster from another Vulkar and fires as he
                   stumbles to the ground. 
    
                   In all the mayhem, the damaged patrol droid sputters, sparks,
                   EXPLODES.
    
                   Carth DIVES onto Vera, shielding her from the blast.
    
                   He slides off of her and spots the accelerator an arm's
                   length away. 
    
                   Stomach on the floor, he manages to catch the engine when a
                   Vulkar boot STOMPS on his wrist. 
    
                   The engine bounces away and BANGS against the wall.
    
                   Vera crawls after the engine, captures it, and rolls over to
                   see Carth clutching his wrist and wincing in pain.
    
                   She wraps her arm around his shoulder and they stumble down
                   the hall.
    
    
    **INT. BLACK VULKAR'S BASE - GARAGE - NIGHT**
    
                   With the Vulkars hot on their heels and a bruised Brejik in
                   the lead, the gang SPEEDS into the garage. 
    
                   Zaalbar cranks a lever near the entrance and the garage doors
                   begin to raise up. He points to a swoop bike and GROWLS.
    
                   They get the idea. Zaalbar hops on a bike and Mission jumps
                   on another. Vera and Carth climb on to the back of either
                   bike and they FLY OFF.
    
                   Brejik and his goons arrive a second too late.
    
    
    **INT. HIDDEN BEK'S BASE - GARAGE - NIGHT**
    
                   Back at the base, Vera gives the hard-won accelerator to
                   Zaedra who immediately loads it into a nearby SWOOP BIKE.
    
                   The garage resembles the Vulkar's warehouse. It's lined with
                   swoop bikes and tool boxes. At the far end, the garage door
                   is open allowing a view into the Lower City where hovercars
                   glide past.
    
                   Mission confronts Gadon.
    
                                       MISSION
                             -- I got the engine, didn't I? Just
                             like I said --
    
                                       GADON
                             Enough! We'll discuss this later.
    
                                       MISSION
                             No, Gadon, I'm tired of waiting.
                             It's always "one more job, then
                             we'll talk about you becoming a
                             Bek." Well, I been waiting four
                             years!
    
                   Vera leans next to Zaalbar who's assessing the damage Brejik
                   inflicted on his bowcaster.
    
                                       VERA
                             How'd you make friends with the
                             Twi'lek?
    
                   Zaalbar WHINES.
    
                                       VERA
                             Hmmm. Interesting.
    
                   She overhears Mission as she crosses to the far side of the
                   garage --
    
                                       MISSION
                             Fess up. You never would have let
                             me ride if Brejik hadn't left. And
                             now no one else wants to ride that
                             ticking time-bomb! Well, guess
                             what, Gadon, you need me! But I
                             don't need you --
    
                   -- to Carth who's sitting next to a bike, tending to his
                   injury. He struggles to wrap a bandage around a splint on his
                   wrist.
    
                                       CARTH
                             A little help?
    
                   Vera sits beside him, braces his wrist. He winces.
    
                                       VERA
                             Is it broken?
    
                                       CARTH
                             Yeah, but I'll be okay. Soon we'll
                             get Bastila back and then we'll be
                             one step closer to getting off
                             Taris and back to Republic space.
    
                                       VERA
                             Things are looking up.
    
                   She smiles at him as she binds the bandage. He smiles in
                   return.
    
                                       CARTH
                             You know, you should consider
                             joining the Republic.
    
                                       VERA
                             Don't be foolish.
    
                                       CARTH
                             I mean it. We could use a woman
                             like you.
    
                                       VERA
                             A woman like what?
    
                                       CARTH
                             Smart, capable, skillful, quick
                             thinking. Beautiful.
    
                   She wasn't expecting that last adjective.
    
                                       VERA
                             I, uh, I don't know if that last
                             part's necessary for the job.
                             Besides, I'm used to being on my
                             own.
    
                                       CARTH
                             You could do a lot of good, working
                             with others. Being part of
                             something bigger than yourself.
    
                   Vera doesn't know how to answer this.
    
                   But she doesn't have to, because Mission's voice pierces the
                   tension.
    
                                       MISSION
                             That's it, Gadon, I'm done! Maybe
                             Brejik was right about you.
                             Let's go, Zaalbar. We're getting
                             out of this dump.
    
                   Mission storms out of the garage. Zaalbar GROWLS and trudges
                   after her.
    
                   Vera turns to Carth, concerned.
    
                   Gadon wanders over to them, shaking his head.
    
                                       GADON
                             Welp, I have some bad news. Mission
                             quit. And I've got no other riders.
    
                   Vera stands up.
    
                                       VERA
                             This is a bike gang. What do you
                             mean you have "no other riders?"
    
                   Zaedra crosses her arms, walks up to the humans. 
    
                                       ZAEDRA
                             That accelerator is an experimental
                             prototype. It works but it's...
                             temperamental. Sensitive. If you
                             jostle it around too much...
    
                                       GADON
                             It could blow.
    
                                       VERA
                             Blow!?
                   Images of the ENGINE rolling around on the floor of the
                   Vulkar base flash before Vera's eyes. 
                   Carth thinks for a moment, realizes. He stands up beside
                   Vera.
    
                                       CARTH
                             You were going to let Mission ride
                             that thing? Knowing what could
                             happen? She's just a kid!
    
                                       GADON
                             She knew the risks. She wanted to
                             prove herself.
    
                   Vera smacks a palm to her temple. Carth growls in disgust.
    
                                       ZAEDRA
                             The engine will be fine in the
                             race.
                             All you need to do is get out in
                             front, ride straight and true and
                             you'll have no problems.
    
                                       VERA
                             If that's the case, why don't one
                             of you ride?
    
                                       ZAEDRA
                             Gadon's half blind and I was banned
                             from the track years ago.
    
                   Carth paces back and forth, considering all his options.
    
                                       GADON
                                 (to Carth)
                             You're a Republic pilot. You could
                             fly just about anything.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Not with this bum wrist! I can't
                             shift gears!
    
                   Everyone's eyes now land on Vera. 
    
                                       VERA
                             Oh, no no no...
    
                                       ZAEDRA
                             Have you ever ridden a swoop bike?
    
                                       VERA
                             Sure, once or twice but never in a
                             race. There's gotta be some other
                             way! Carth!?
                   Carth stays silent for a beat.
    
                                       CARTH
                                 (to the others)
                             Can we have a minute?
    
                   Zaedra and Gadon both leave the garage. Now it's her turn to
                   pace restlessly.
    
                                       VERA
                             Nope, nope, nope. Not happening!
    
                                       CARTH
                             You said you know how to ride.
    
                                       VERA
                             How to ride, not how to race! I'm
                             not a --
    
                                       CARTH
                             Please, Vera. Do it for Bastila.
    
                                       VERA
                             I've already risked my life enough
                             for some Jedi I don't even know!
    
                   His good hand grabs her by the wrist, draws her in close.
                   Vera leans away, defensive.
    
                                       CARTH
                             She's not just "some Jedi." Bastila
                             Shan is our best hope for defeating
                             Darth Malak. You wanna know what
                             happens if we don't win this race?
                             Someone else does and hands her
                             over to the Sith in exchange for a
                             few million credits and then the
                             entire Republic will fall to the
                             Sith! But I suppose that doesn't
                             matter to you 'cause if everything
                             goes to shit you can just go and
                             hide out in the Unknown Regions
                             because all you care about is
                             yourself!
    
                   Carth throws her wrist aside and steps away from her to stare
                   at the newly upgraded swoop bike.
                   His words cut deep. 
                   After a heavy beat, Vera approaches the bike.
    
                   She straddles the seat and settles in, testing out the pedals
                   and handles.
    
                   Carth tries to suppress his smile. His free hand points out
                   parts as he circles the vehicle.
    
                                       CARTH
                             You've got your accelerator here.
                             This is the speed --
    
                                       VERA
                             I know how a bike works.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Yeah, but the key is knowing when
                             to shift gears.
    
                   He throws his leg over the seat and shifts his weight behind
                   her, reaching his free arm out along hers to guide her eyes
                   to the tachometer.
    
                                       CARTH
                             When it gets to the red, pull here.
    
                   She watches his hand lay over hers to twist the bike handle.
    
                                       CARTH
                             But only on the straights. When you
                             come out of the curve...
    
                   Carth brings his hand to her waist and leans her body to the
                   side, mimicking the bend of the track.
    
                                       CARTH
                             ...drop it back down to gain speed,
                             see...
    
                   As Vera comes to terms with what she must do, his voice
                   fades, replaced by the buzz of CHEERING CROWDS and REVVING
                   ENGINES.
    
    
    **I/E. SWOOP RACE TRACK - DAY**
    
                   The view zooms along the long loop of the race track. 
    
                   OBSTACLES dot the track to keep the riders on their toes.
                   Only three or four bikes could fit side by side along the
                   narrow width, making passing hazardous. But safety is
                   obviously not a top priority for race organizers.
    
                   The stands are packed with rows upon rows of SPECTATORS. The
                   only buffer between the track and the fans is a short
                   concrete BARRIER. People lean dangerously over the edge to
                   witness the bikes as they pass. 
    
                   Above the fray, V.I.P.s watch from private boxes, sheltered
                   from the noisy throngs outside.
    
                   Evenly spaced WALKWAYS suspended above the track connect the
                   outer rim to the center of the track like spokes on a wheel.
                   Each bridge is stuffed with even more fans.
    
                   The walkways lead into a gilded CONCOURSE where patrons buy
                   concessions while gawking at the grand prize on display.
                   WINDOWS line the wide open space so spectators can always
                   catch a glimpse of the action.
    
                   At the STARTING LINE, dozens of SWOOP BIKES form neat rows,
                   their engines purring. 
    
                   Finally, we reach VERA -- tugging off a helmet. She sit atop
                   a swoop bike near the front of the pack, dressed in a racing
                   suit. 
    
                   Carth waits next to the bike, his arm in a sling.
    
                                       VERA
                             I hope you've got a plan B in case
                             this literally blows up in my face.
    
                                       CARTH
                             With that accelerator you'll be out
                             front in no time. Then just stay
                             clear of the obstacles and keep
                             your eye on the prize.
    
                                       VERA
                             Right. The "prize."
    
                   She rolls her eyes to cover up her nervousness.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Don't worry, beautiful. You're
                             gonna do great.
    
                                       VERA
                             Beautiful? Are you trying to throw
                             me off my game, Onasi?
    
                                       CARTH
                             What? Nah. I'm just... Thank you.
                             For doing this. Meet you inside
                             later, okay?
    
                   Suddenly her throat's gone dry.
    
                                       VERA
                             Yeah... Okay...
    
                   Carth shoots her a wink and jogs off the track.
    
                   Three BEEPS over the loudspeaker and the race is about to
                   begin. She stuffs her head back in the helmet.
    
    
    **INT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - CONCOURSE - DAY**
    
                   Bastila is suspended in a cylindrical GLASS CASE with a thick
                   METAL BAND over her head like a crown.
    
                   With her eyes closed, she doesn't seem responsive or aware of
                   her surroundings.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             See that.
    
                   The barrel of a blaster rifle TAPS on the glass.
    
                   Canderous stands beside Carth, both men staring up at
                   Bastila's stasis pod.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             That's a neural band. Keeps her
                             sedated. Sith tech.
    
                                       CARTH
                             It probably helped that she was
                             unconscious when you found her. But
                             I gotta wonder. If she's no threat,
                             why are you armed?
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             Ha, this ain't for me. No, this is
                             to keep punks like you from trying
                             anything.
    
                   Carth notices Bastila's lightsaber hilt clipped to
                   Canderous's belt.
    
                                       CARTH
                             A Jedi would fetch quite a few
                             credits from the Sith. Why not just
                             sell her?
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             Davik's as much a fan of the Sith
                             as you are.
    
                                       CARTH
                             I see. So instead he puts her on
                             display. Flaunting her. He's asking
                             for trouble.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             This is the safest place she could
                             be, and Davik knows it. If the Sith
                             try interrupting the biggest race
                             of the year there'll be a city-wide
                             riot. The Sith don't want that.
                             They're vicious but they're not
                             stupid.
    
                   The ANNOUNCER'S voice echoes over the loudspeaker.
    
                                       ANNOUNCER
                             Racers to their starting positions.
    
    
    **EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK/VERA'S BIKE - DAY**
    
                   Swoop bikes ROAR to life. 
    
                   Vera's hyperventilating. She starts her engine.
    
                   LIGHTS FLASH at the starting line, counting down. 
    
                   She partially unzips her jumpsuit, checks to make sure her
                   lightsaber and her blaster are safely in place. Zips back up.
    
                   More flashing. She fixes her gaze on the track ahead.
    
                   BEEEEEEEEEP -- and they're off!
    
                   Vera SHIFTS the throttle, looks left and right to avoid other
                   bikes.
    
                   The crowds CHEER as loud as the engines. 
    
                   Vera's tachometer is in the red. She needs to shift. 
    
                   But first, she has to SWERVE around a bike on her right. 
    
                   She's about to clear her opponent when another racer BUMPS
                   into her side.
    
                   Her head jerks left and she sees the rider --
    
                                       VERA
                             Brejik.
    
                   He's glaring at her, livid.
    
                   Vera looks ahead. It's clear. 
    
                   She SHIFTS and pounds forward, taking the lead.
    
    
    **EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - STANDS - DAY**
    
                   Carth pushes past thick crowds of HUMANS and ALIENS, craning
                   to catch a glimpse of the track -- all while trying to
                   protect his wrist.
    
                   The mass of bikes ZOOM by on his right.
    
    
    **INT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - CONCOURSE - DAY**
    
                   Through the window, Canderous watches the bikes sail past. 
    
                   He circles the room, checking up on the other MERCENARIES
                   stationed at each entrance.
    
                   He glances at Bastila in her case. _Does she move her eyes?
                   Just a tiny bit?_
    
    
    **EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK/VERA'S BIKE - DAY**
    
                   Vera's out in front, leaving the other riders in a pack way
                   behind her. 
    
                   She shifts gears again. The engine GRUMBLES.
    
                   Focused, she weaves past obstacles placed in her path then
                   ZOOMS along the long curve at one end of the tack.
    
                   As she makes the turn, a BRIDGE up ahead catches her eye. 
    
                   The SPECTATORS aren't watching and cheering. Instead they're
                   PANICKING -- running in different directions, screaming,
                   trying to get off the walkway.
    
                   Vera squints and sees them - SITH TROOPERS advancing across
                   the walkway, firing on helpless civilians who push toward the
                   center of the track.
    
                   Vera lays off the throttle, slowing down to get a better
                   look.
    
                   That was a mistake.
    
                   Brejik's bike speeds forward and passes her.
    
                   Head back in the game, Vera punches it. She dodges an
                   obstacle and catches up to Brejik.
    
    
    **INT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - CONCOURSE - DAY**
    
                   Canderous sees the commotion outside along the walkway. 
    
                   He signals for his men to barricade the doors.
    
    
    **EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - BRIDGE - DAY**
    
                   Carth fights against frightened fans stampeding in the
                   opposite direction as he crosses the bridge.
    
                   From this vantage, he can see across to the adjacent bridge
                   loaded with the SITH TROOPERS. 
    
                   He has to make it to center concourse before they do.
    
    
    **EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK/VERA'S BIKE - DAY**
    
                   The prototype engine GROWLS as Vera passes Brejik, back in
                   the lead.
    
                   But she's not in the clear -- Brejik fires a BLASTER on
                   Vera's bike. 
    
                   She ducks, swerves to the side. She can't afford any damage. 
    
                   The engine grumbles.
    
    
    **INT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - CONCOURSE - DAY**
    
                   Canderous and his men manage to hold the Sith off at the door
                   -- for the moment.
    
    
    **EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - BRIDGE - DAY**
    
                   Carth is halfway across the walkway when he hears BLASTER
                   SHOTS from behind. 
    
                   More SITH are attempting to breach the bridge he's currently
                   on.
    
    
    **EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK/VERA'S BIKE - DAY**
    
                   Vera speeds up as she makes the straight, leaving Brejik in
                   the dust.
    
    
    **EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - BRIDGE - DAY**
    
                   Carth's almost made it to the concourse door. He FIRES his
                   blaster on the Sith. 
    
                   They weren't expecting that. 
    
                   Neither were the remaining spectators on the bridge. Some
                   cower in fear while others bang on the door.
    
    
    **INT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - CONCOURSE - DAY**
    
                   Now Canderous has to fight on two fronts. 
    
                   He orders some of his men to guard the other entrance.
    
                   One last glimpse at Bastila. She seems blissfully unaware of
                   the chaos around her. _Or does she?_
    
                   It doesn't matter. Because Canderous has bigger things to
                   worry about -- the Sith are now firing on the concourse
                   windows, raining shards of glass on top of him.
    
    
    **EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - BRIDGE - DAY**
    
                   One BRAVE SITH SOLDIER breaks through the crowd.
    
                   Carth's no match for him -- not with a broken wrist. 
    
                   The Sith dodges Carth's weak punch then SHOVES him against
                   the waist-high ledge of the walkway.
    
    **EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK/VERA'S BIKE - DAY**
    
                   Vera's still in first place when she rounds the next corner -
                   but Brejik's gaining. 
    
                   UP AHEAD
    
                   On the walkway, Carth is bent backwards over the ledge,
                   fighting the Sith. 
    
                   Vera slows the bike. Cranes her head up. 
    
                                       VERA
                             CARTH!
    
                   Carth JABS the Sith with his uninjured arm and CHUCKS him
                   over the railing. 
    
                   The Sith falls, SMACKING onto the top of Vera's swoop bike.
    
                   The bike BOUNCES, the engine GROWLS, and the Sith skids off. 
    
                   Vera veers left then CAREENS into an obstacle.
    
                   More BOLTS from Brejik. 
    
                   But now she's completely turned around, facing him. The
                   engine is smoking, spitting sparks. 
    
                   She desperately maneuvers to get out of the way when Brejik
                   RAMS into her. 
    
                   Pushing her forward, she hits another obstacle and the bike
                   FLIPS.
    
                   When it lands, it clips the side of Brejik's bike and he goes
                   SPINNING.
    
                   Both swoop bikes drift to a stop with Brejik's half atop her
                   own. 
    
    
    **INT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - CONCOURSE - DAY**
    
                   The Sith breach the first door and Canderous fights them off. 
    
                   The other door breaks open, and FRIGHTENED FANS spill into
                   the concourse.
    
                   Carth rushes in and SHOOTS a Sith who's about to attack
                   Canderous.
    
                   They both take cover, joined against a common foe.
    
    
    **EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK/VERA'S BIKE - DAY**
    
                   After the crash, Vera's woozy. Not seeing straight.
    
                   She tumbles out of her bike, crawling on her hands and knees
                   down the track. 
    
                   She yanks off her helmet. Unzips her suit.
    
                   That familiar SOUND -- a heavy buzz -- fills her head,
                   drowning out the blaster fire and screams.
    
                   Somehow she drags herself to her feet, limping.
    
                   The FLASH of a blaster bolt and she instinctively ducks.
    
                   Brejik's shooting at her again -- while he hangs sideways out
                   of the seat of his up-turned bike.
    
                   She takes out her blaster and returns fire, aimless.
    
                   Then she pauses. Focuses. Breathes deep.
    
                   Her anger and the BUZZING in her ear build to a CRESCENDO. 
    
                   Vera's outstretched arm shifts slightly -- not aimed at the
                   man, but on the prototype engine below him. 
    
                   One shot and the whole thing BLOWS.
    
    
    **INT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - CONCOURSE - DAY**
    
                   Carth, Canderous, his men, and the Sith cease fighting when
                   they see the blast.
    
    
    **EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK/VERA'S BIKE - DAY**
    
                   The explosion throws Vera backwards but she manages to cover
                   her head. 
    
                   But now the other bikes are coming around the curve.
    
                   Vera ROLLS to the outer side of the track right before the
                   first bike CRASHES into the wreckage of the other two.
    
                   Then another. And another. 
    
                   As the bikes pile up, flames grow higher.
    
                   Vera climbs the side wall of the outer edge of the stands.
                   SPECTATORS stand aghast, too preoccupied with watching this
                   trainwreck to notice the Sith.
    
                   Finally, the last bike HITS, causing a second EXPLOSION. 
    
                   Except this time when the dust dissipates, the base of the
                   track cracks, buckles and COLLAPSES, taking down parts of the
                   stands with it.
    
                   Vera RACES to get clear.
    
                   Once everything settles, Vera braves a look behind her into
                   the pit of broken concrete. The scene becomes eerily quiet as
                   people assess the damage.
    
                   Then a high-pitched SHRIEK punctures the air.
    
                   People begin SCREAMING, scrambling up and over the debris to
                   get away from the
    
                   RAKGHOULS.
    
                   HUNDREDS of the monsters emerge from the breach and it's
                   MAYHEM.
    
    
    **INT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - CONCOURSE - DAY**
    
                   Inside, the Sith turn to the windows and fire down, not
                   caring if they hit monster or Tarisian.
    
    
    **EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - BRIDGE - DAY**
    
                   Vera climbs to a walkway to cross to the center concourse. 
    
                   With blaster in one hand, lightsaber in the other, she PLOWS
                   through anyone in her path -- Sith, rakghoul, or otherwise.
                   Eyes on the prize.
    
    
    **INT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - CONCOURSE - DAY**
    
                   With the Sith preoccupied, Carth turns to Canderous.
    
                                       CARTH
                             You have to let her out. She can
                             help us!
    
                   Both men look to Bastila's stasis pod -- it's SHAKING,
                   rattling uncontrollably until the glass BURSTS OPEN.
    
                   Bastila drops to her knees and the neural band on her head
                   CRACKS IN TWO.
    
                   She's instantly awake.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Bastila!
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             How in the hell --
    
                                       BASTILA
                             You underestimate the mind of a
                             Jedi.
    
                   She reaches out with the Force to wrench her LIGHTSABER from
                   Canderous' belt. 
    
                   It lands in her palm and flips it on. 
    
                   TWO YELLOW BLADES 
    
                   extend from either end of the handle and she flies into a
                   fighting FURY.
    
                   Canderous and Carth hold their own against the rakghouls
                   attempting to climb in through the windows.
    
                   Bastila LEAPS in the air, taking down a 'ghoul and a Sith in
                   one fell swoop.
    
                   She's about to loop back around for another attack when she
                   freezes at the sight of VERA, poised before her, saber in her
                   hand. 
    
                   Time seems to slow as Bastila takes in Vera's unexpected
                   appearance.
    
                   Carth rushes in.
    
                                       CARTH
                             We gotta get out of here, now!
    
                                       VERA
                             Elevators!
    
                   The three escape out a far door leaving Canderous and his men
                   behind to battle Sith and rakghouls.
    
    
    **INT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - ELEVATORS - DAY**
    
                   The elevator doors haven't opened yet when they arrive.
    
                   They force their way through the THRONGS OF PEOPLE when a
                   herd of RAKGHOULS come pounding toward the crowd. 
    
                   Most people SCATTER but then the doors open and everyone
                   close enough to the front PACKS IN.
    
                   Carth, Vera and Bastila make it inside but the doors aren't
                   closing, BLOCKED by people desperate to flee the oncoming
                   hoard.
    
                   The Carth and Vera try manually sliding the doors closed but
                   the metal is too slippery.
    
                   Everyone's SCREAMING but then it all goes quiet, Vera's ears
                   filling with that now familiar BUZZ. 
    
                   The whole world slows down: She sees Carth struggling.
                   Bastila not knowing what to do. Crying faces. Trampled
                   bodies.  
    
                   Vera closes her eyes and the air around her trembles. 
    
                   BOOM.
    
                   A RUSH OF AIR blows everyone back, throwing people into the
                   corners of the elevator and knocking down everyone outside of
                   the doors.
    
                   Even Carth and Bastila are pushed back against the elevator
                   walls. 
    
                   Only Vera remains standing upright in the center of the
                   doorway.
    
                   All eyes are on her as the elevator doors swipe SHUT.
    
    **EXT. UPPER CITY - ABANDONED APARTMENT BUILDING - ROOF - NIGHT**
    
                   Vera overlooks the sprawling city from the ledge of the roof.
                   Scattered fires rise up from the ground. ALARMS ring in the
                   air. 
    
                   Panic has overwhelmed the city.
    
                                       BASTILA (V.O.)
                             How could Darth Malak have pulled
                             the Endar Spire out of hyperspace?
    
                   In the distance, Vera sees that same tall TOWER she first saw
                   on the day she awoke on Taris. Skycars move in and out from a
                   wide opening near the top of the building.
    
                                       CARTH (V.O.)
                             I don't know, maybe it was some
                             kind of mass shadow generator? 
    
                   Vera looks down, frowns as she watches people running
                   frantically along the streets below.
    
                                       BASTILA (V.O.)
                             To create a gravity well?
    
                   Double checking that the lightsaber hilt is safely tucked in
                   her vest, Vera steps back from the ledge.
    
                                       CARTH (V.O.)
                             Yeah, like the one Saul Karath used
                             on Telos.
    
    
    **INT. UPPER CITY - ABANDONED APARTMENT - NIGHT**
    
                   Bastila and Carth sit on the bare floor, hunched over the
                   little fire in the cooking pot.
    
                                       BASTILA
                             Or the one Revan first used on
                             Malachor V.
    
                   Vera enters and shuts the door behind her.
    
                   Bastila springs to her feet.
    
                                       BASTILA
                             Where have you been? You can't just
                             walk out of here! What were you
                             doing for the past hour?
    
                   Vera halts, insulted.
    
                                       VERA
                             What you do mean, "what was I
                             doing?" I'm a scout. I was
                             scouting.
    
                   Carth doesn't get up. Just stares into the flames.
    
                                       CARTH
                             What's it like outside?
    
                                       VERA
                             Not good. Survivors are flooding
                             the Upper City. Looting, rioting.
                             The Sith are scattered. It's only a
                             matter of time before the rakghouls
                             break through.
    
                                       BASTILA
                             This is just perfect. First the
                             Sith, now these creatures! I'm gone 
                             for five minutes and --
    
                                       VERA
                             Well, maybe you should have busted
                             yourself out of there a little
                             earlier. If you hadn't have taken
                             your sweet time --
    
                                       CARTH
                             What was that back there? What did
                             you do?
    
                   Carth hasn't moved.
    
                                       VERA
                             What did I --? What do you think?
                             The engine exploded! Just like
                             Gadon said it would!
    
                   Carth now stands, confronts Vera.
    
                                       CARTH
                             No, I mean at the elevator. What
                             _happened_ to you?
    
                   Vera doesn't know how to answer.
    
                                       BASTILA
                             Isn't it obvious? She's highly
                             Force-sensitive. 
    
                                       VERA
                             Force what?
    
                                       BASTILA
                             Have you ever experienced anything
                             like that before? A pulse of power?
                             Or maybe something else. Like a
                             pull, a... s sensation, a feeling,
                             drawing you toward something. A
                             vision perhaps?
    
                   Vera's eyes dart around the room.
    
                                       VERA
                             No -- not that I remember...
    
                                       BASTILA
                             The Force manifests itself in
                             innumerable ways. It is much more
                             than the power to move objects. It
                             can influence others, bend them to
                             your will. The Force can do
                             terrible things to a mind: wipe
                             away memories, destroy an identity
                             to its very core --
    
                                       VERA
                                 (with a forced laugh)
                             Yeah, well, I don't know anything
                             about that.
    
                   She looks to Carth for support.
    
                                       CARTH
                             You're a translator. How'd you
                             learn dozens of languages so
                             easily?
    
                                       VERA
                             I -- I? What are you saying? That I
                             can speak any language because of
                             the Force? Ha! What a joke...
    
                                       BASTILA
                             It's true. That may explain you
                             polyglot abilities. You don't
                             simply understand the words one
                             speaks, rather you understand the
                             thoughts that formed them.
    
                                       VERA
                             Or -- or, and hear me out here -- I
                             studied all these languages for
                             years and years. It's called "hard
                             work!" You should try it some time.
    
                   Vera stomps off to the window, not ready to face the truth.
    
                                       BASTILA
                             As soon as we figure out how to
                             safely leave Taris, we will
                             continue to Dantooine. There is a
                             Jedi Enclave and Academy there.
                             They'll know what to do with you.
    
                   Carth appears beside Vera.
    
                                       CARTH
                             If there's anything else you're
                             hiding, you need to tell me. Now.
    
                   Before she can respond --
    
                   A KNOCK at the door.
    
                                       BASTILA
                             Does anyone else know about this
                             place?
    
                                       CARTH
                             Maybe it's Mission? Or other
                             squatters?
    
                   Vera doesn't have an answer.
    
                                       BASTILA
                             Stay sharp.
    
                   Another KNOCK.
    
                   The three move into cover, readying their weapons.
    
                                       CANDEROUS (V.O.)
                             Open up! It's me. I'm alone.
    
                   Bastila looks to Carth for confirmation.
    
                   He positions himself next to the door and triggers the
                   switch.
    
                   The door swooshes open and Carth DRAGS the Mandalorian
                   inside. 
    
                   Vera aims her blaster at the intruder while Carth checks the
                   hall.
    
                   It's clear. He slides the door back shut.
    
                   The three surround Canderous. He shows no fear, only his
                   usual cocky smile.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             Just the gang I wanted to see.
    
                                       BASTILA
                             How did you find us?
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             Does it matter?
    
                                       BASTILA
                             Of course it does --
    
                                       CARTH
                             What do you want, Canderous?
    
                   Canderous looks about the room, winks at Vera.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             I just came to say "thanks." You
                             two've saved my skin twice now.
                             That's not something I take
                             lightly. Now I feel a sense of
                             obligation, like I need to payback
                             a debt.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Cut the crap. A Mandalorian
                             wouldn't give two credits to some
                             "Republic scum."
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             Hey now, the war's been over for
                             years. You won. Though it seems
                             only some of us have moved on.
    
                                       CARTH
                             I'm still fighting a war.
    
                   From across the room, Vera pipes up in Mando'a.
    
                                       VERA
                             Ignore him.
    
                   Canderous grins, replies in Basic.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             This whole world has gone to hell
                             and it's just gonna keep on
                             burning. My boss, Davik, is willing
                             to offer you passage off Taris --
                             if you extend your help one last
                             time.
    
                                       VERA
                             And what would that entail?
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             You'll have to ask Davik.
    
                   After an unsteady beat.
    
                                       CARTH
                                 (to Bastila)
                             You heard Vera. We can't stay here.
    
                                       BASTILA
                             True, but I would rather not
                             entrust my life to this man.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             Hey sister, you got a better idea?
    
    
    **EXT. DAVIK'S TOWER - HANGAR - NIGHT**
    
                   Canderous flies the trio in his skycar toward that
                   distinctive TOWER Vera's seen from the apartment.
    
                   They enter the HANGAR -- the big, wide opening near the top
                   of the tower, high in the sky.
    
    
    **INT. DAVIK'S TOWER - HANGAR - NIGHT**
    
                   ARMED HUMAN GUARDS usher the group through the hangar. 
    
                   On the far side rests Davik's personal ship, the EBON HAWK.
    
    
    **EXT. DAVIK'S TOWER - PENTHOUSE - NIGHT**
    
                   Canderous directs the others out of the elevator into the big
                   open room of the penthouse. 
    
                   Wide windows span the entire length of the outer walls,
                   allowing for a vast view across the city. As for the decor,
                   opulence doesn't begin to describe it.
    
                   DAVIK KANG's the kind of man who thinks having a lot of money
                   can buy good taste. But no matter how much gilt he surrounds
                   himself with, he always looks cheap.
    
                   Davik greets the group, has his scantily dressed TWI'LEK
                   SERVANT offer them drinks. Vera's the only one to take a
                   glass, swallows it in one gulp.
    
                   Canderous stands in the back.
    
                                       DAVIK
                             You're Republic, huh? My man,
                             Canderous, told me all about you. 
                                 (to Bastila)
                             And you my dear, so nice to see you
                             again.
    
                                       BASTILA
                             This is no social visit. I trust
                             you'll not waste our time.
    
                                       DAVIK
                             So direct? Fine. The Sith have this
                             planet under quarantine and
                             declared martial law. The only way
                             a ship can leave Taris without
                             getting shot down by the automated
                             surface-to-air turrets are with
                             specially designated Sith travel
                             codes.
    
                   He walks to the window, stares out at the chaos below.
    
                                       DAVIK
                             I need someone to get into the Sith
                             Military Base here in the Upper
                             City, infiltrate their controls and
                             get me those codes.
    
                                       CARTH
                             You want us to sneak into the Sith
                             Base? Why not make Canderous do it?
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             Because I didn't have her.
    
                   He nods in Bastila's direction. She understands the
                   implication but stays silent.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Are you insane?! You want us to
                             hand her over to the Sith?
    
                                       DAVIK
                             No, of course not! You forget, I
                             can't stand the Sith any more than 
                             you do. Our Jedi friend is just a
                             ploy to get you through the door.
                             From inside, I'm sure she could
                             handle anything.
    
                   Davik moves toward the elevator door.
    
                                       DAVIK
                             If you do this, I have extra space
                             aboard my personal vessel, the Ebon
                             Hawk. I'll let you consider my
                             offer. And I highly recommend you
                             accept.
    
                   He steps into the elevator and the doors close around him.
    
                   Canderous lounges near the window, examining his blaster.
    
                   Bastila, Vera, and Carth huddle in the center of the room.
    
                                       BASTILA
                             I don't like it. But it may be our
                             best option.
    
                                       VERA
                             Hate to say it, but I agree.
    
                                       CARTH
                             You're both insane. It's a trap.
    
                                       VERA
                             Of course it's a trap. That's the
                             point!
    
                                       CARTH
                             Not for the Sith -- them! 
                                 (pointing back at
                                  Canderous)
                             They're using us to do their dirty
                             work. Don't forget, the last time
                             we went poking around an enemy
                             compound I broke a wrist! And those
                             were just some punk gangsters, not
                             heavily armed, well-trained Sith!
    
                                       BASTILA
                             Are you quite finished?
    
                                       CARTH
                             It's suicide. We're not going.
    
                                       BASTILA
                             This is still my mission.
    
                                       CARTH
                             You know, she and I have stayed
                             alive this long by avoiding the
                             Sith. 
    
                   Vera crosses her arms, takes a step back like "leave me out
                   of this."
    
                                       CARTH (CONT'D)
                             And now you want to walk head first
                             into their base?
    
                                       BASTILA
                             Need I remind you that I am your
                             superior officer.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Look, I know you're new at this but
                             take some advice from someone who's
                             seen more combat in ten years than
                             you'll see in your whole life.
                             Demanding a subordinate follow a
                             stupid order doesn't make her a
                             good leader.
    
                   Vera raises her eyebrows, shocked at Carth's attitude.
    
                   Bastila is taken aback at first. But rather than retaliating,
                   she chooses a different, softer approach.
    
                                       BASTILA
                             Carth, it is not simply a matter of
                             the codes. This is a major Sith
                             stronghold on a Sith-occupied
                             world. There is so much information
                             locked in that base that could be
                             invaluable to the Republic, to the
                             Jedi, even to you!
    
                                       CARTH
                             Yes, but --
    
                                       BASTILA
                             Don't you want to find Admiral
                             Karath? That base could have his
                             location!
    
                   Carth bites his tongue at this, considering. 
    
                                       VERA
                             Wait a second, who's Admiral
                             Karath?
    
                   Vera glances back and forth between them.
    
                   Bastila seems to take his silence as an affirmative answer.
    
                                       BASTILA
                             We can leave now.
                                 (to Vera)
                             Except for you. You're staying
                             here.
    
                                       VERA
                             Excuse me?
    
                                       BASTILA
                             I cannot allow you to jeopardize
                             the mission. Not after your display
                             today.
    
                                       VERA
                             My "display?" I saved all our lives
                             back there!
    
                                       BASTILA
                             From whom? The Sith or the
                             Rakghouls?
    
                   Her not-so-subtle accusation catches Vera off guard.
    
                                       VERA
                             Lady, if you got something to say
                             to me, spit it out.
    
                   Bastila ignores her, strides toward Canderous and the
                   elevator.
    
                                       BASTILA
                             We're wasting time. Onasi, let's
                             go.
    
                   Resigned, Carth follows in step behind her. Vera grabs his
                   shoulder to stop him.
    
                                       VERA
                             Hey, Carth, back me up!
    
                                       CARTH
                             Bastila's right. It'll be safer for
                             everyone if you stay here.
    
                   He says it, but he doesn't sound like he means it.
    
                                       VERA
                             Oh, so now all of a sudden you're
                             going instead?
    
                                       CARTH
                             Vera, I need to do this.
    
                   He looks at her, sincerity in his eyes. She's hurt,
                   defensive, stammering her words.
    
                                       VERA
                             You're going to dump me here with
                             that chub-lord? What am I supposed
                             to do? Sit around and wait?
    
                                       CARTH
                             You're a scout, right? Scout out
                             the situation!
    
                   He moves to join Bastila.
    
                                       VERA
                             You said so yourself, it's a trap.
                             You can't seriously believe Davik
                             or Canderous are going to keep
                             their end of the deal!
    
                   He scoffs, spinning back around.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Listen, Beautiful, you ought to
                             know me better than that by now. Do
                             you really think I'd trust these
                             thugs?
    
                                       VERA
                             I don't think you trust anybody.
    
                   His expression turns cold.
    
                   His hand reaches into her vest. She takes a cautionary step
                   back. He yanks the saber hilt out from her pocket, shakes it
                   in front of her Ñ
    
                                       CARTH
                             And people like you are the reason
                             why!
    
                   Ñ then presses it to her chest, forcing her to catch it when
                   he lets go.
    
                   He stomps away from her, leaving Vera dumbfounded.
    
    
    **EXT. UPPER CITY - SITH BASE - NIGHT**
    
                   Canderous, Bastila and Carth approach the Sith Base -- a
                   walled compound protecting several tall, imposing towers in
                   the center of the city. 
    
                   It's anarchy outside. Upper City Tarisians hurry this way and
                   that, frantic to escape.
    
                   A crowd of humans gather before the entry GATE of the Base,
                   demanding to be let inside the fortress, their best chance at
                   protection.
    
                   NERVOUS SITH GUARDS push the crowd back with riot shields,
                   threatening greater force.
    
                   Canderous takes out a neural band like the one Bastila wore
                   while she was the "prize."
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             Don't worry, sister. It's just for
                             show.
    
                   She concedes and dons her "crown."
    
                   Carth tugs a mask up over the lower half of his face, hides
                   his eyes behind a visor and positions himself behind Bastila.
    
                   Canderous shoves well-dressed Tarisians aside as he shepherds
                   the others to the main entrance.
    
                   A FEMALE SITH GUARD with a blaster rifle stops him.
    
                                       FEMALE SITH GUARD
                             Turn back! We're not letting anyone
                             else in.
    
                   Canderous gives her a half grin then steps aside to reveal
                   Bastila. 
    
                   The Jedi lets her eyes grow heavy, pretends to be unaware of
                   the cacophony around her. 
    
                   Carth in disguise presses his blaster into her back.
    
                   The guard's eyes go wide with recognition.
    
    
    **INT. DAVIK'S TOWER - PENTHOUSE - NIGHT**
    
                   Vera and Davik eat dinner at opposite ends of a long dining
                   table positioned near the windows overlooking the city.
    
                   Vera keeps an eye on the HENCHMEN stationed around the room.
    
                   Even as she stuffs her mouth full of fine food and drink, she
                   never lets her guard down.
    
                   Davik, on the other hand, takes his time, enjoying each and
                   every bite.
    
                   BEEP - Davik checks his communicator on his wrist.
    
                                       DAVIK
                             Looks like your friends have made
                             it inside the Base.
    
                   Vera leans over her plate, toying with her utensils.
    
                                       VERA
                             You know, I don't get it. You had
                             Bastila in the palm of your hand.
                             You could have sold her to the Sith
                             right then and there and then none
                             of us would be in this mess. Why
                             would a... _businessman_ such as
                             yourself throw away such a good
                             deal?
    
                                       DAVIK
                             You think the Jedi and the Republic
                             are the only ones who hate the
                             Sith? Sure, the Republic was a
                             bureaucratic mess, but Taris is at
                             the edge of the Outer Rim, out of
                             reach of government oversight. The
                             Republic was ruler in name only.
                             They mostly left us to fend for
                             ourselves.
    
                                       VERA
                             But didn't that make you vulnerable
                             to invasion? First the Mandalorians
                             and now the Sith.
    
                                       DAVIK
                             True. But the Sith weren't that bad
                             at first. They brought stability,
                             efficiency. But now they're worse
                             than the Republic. Keep everything
                             locked down. Won't let merchandise
                             in or out. Scaring away customers
                             and trade partners. It's bad for
                             business!
    
                                       VERA
                             So your reasons are purely
                             economic?
    
                                       DAVIK
                             I'll leave the moralizing to the
                             Jedi.
    
                   Davik takes a bite of food. Chews while he talks.
    
                                       DAVIK
                             Which, by the way, you should be
                             grateful I found your friend first
                             instead of the Sith.
    
                   Vera loses her cool.
    
                                       VERA
                             Grateful! For what? For locking her
                             in a glass case? For tossing her
                             around as a "prize?"
    
                                       DAVIK
                             The Sith would have killed her. You
                             know, that's the difference between
                             the Sith and the Jedi. Jedi don't
                             kill their prisoners.
    
                                       VERA
                             And I suppose you see yourself as
                             the Jedi in this situation? How
                             noble.
    
                   She leans away from her plate, finished with her food and
                   this conversation.
    
                   Davik takes the hint. Signals to the nearest HENCHMAN who
                   approaches. Davik whispers in his ear.
    
                                       DAVIK
                             I have some last minute
                             communication to attend to before
                             we get going. So if you don't mind,
                             I'll escort you to my guest
                             quarters. I assure you, you'll be
                             comfortable while we wait for your
                             friends to return.
    
                   Davik gets up from his seat. Lays his napkin on the table.
    
                                       VERA
                             I think I'd rather stick around for
                             dessert.
    
                                       DAVIK
                             I insist.
    
                   The henchmen scattered around the room seem to be closing in
                   on her. The threat is serious and she has few options but to
                   comply.
    
                   Vera lays down her utensils and stands, not taking her eyes
                   off of Davik.
    
                   Davik holds out his hand, pointing to the elevator doors.
    
                   She feigns a smile and follows him.
    
    
    **INT. SITH BASE - NIGHT**
    
                   The noise from the angry crowd outside is dimmed by the thick
                   walls of the compound. 
    
                   The same female Sith accompanies the trio down a busy hall,
                   flanked by more TROOPERS in full armor.
    
                   She approaches an officer, interrupts him. It's the same
                   officer Vera encountered at the clinic.
    
                   He's about to lash out at her when he identifies Bastila.
    
                   The officer looks her up and down then sneers at Canderous.
    
                                       OFFICER
                             Davik must have changed his mind.
                             Good for him. Bad for you.
    
                   He waves a hand in the air, signaling the GUARDS.
    
                                       OFFICER
                             Lock these two up. The Jedi comes
                             with me.
    
                   Eyes still glazed over, Bastila doesn't react when the female
                   guard yanks her by the arm.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Whoa, whoa!
    
                   Carth aims his blaster at the woman but they're surrounded by
                   half a dozen armed SITH. 
    
                                       OFFICER
                             Check them.
    
                   Canderous nods at Carth and they both drop their weapons,
                   raise their hands.
    
                   The female guard pats Carth down, finds Bastila's lightsaber
                   hilt in his jacket. She passes it to the officer.
    
                   Then one of other Sith SMACKS Carth in the back of the head
                   with a rifle.
    
    
    **INT. DAVIK'S TOWER - GUEST QUARTERS - NIGHT**
    
                   Davik escorts Vera into a guest bedroom followed by one of
                   his armed henchmen. 
    
                   There's a bed, a mirror, a chair, some other nondescript
                   furniture.
    
                   Along the far wall, a row of floor-to-ceiling windows shows a
                   view of the city. Vera looks out. It's really high up.
    
                                       DAVIK
                             I hope you understand that this
                             kind of business can get messy.
                             It's in the best interest of all of
                             us to keep you secure until I get
                             more updates from Canderous.
    
                                       VERA
                             I knew you were a kriffing di'kut,
                             Davik. Why bother with the whole
                             dinner show if you were going to
                             lock me up anyway?
    
                                       DAVIK
                             I like the company. You've got
                             nothing to fear. If everything goes
                             well, we'll be leaving Taris for
                             good very soon.
    
                   He winks as he and the henchman leave. 
    
                   Vera dives on the door but it slides shut with a HISS. She
                   bangs on the metal with her fist. 
    
                   Trapped.
    
                   She checks the frame. There's no knob, no buttons she can use
                   to open it from the inside.
    
                   Remembering the lightsaber, she takes the weapon from her
                   vest, clicks it on and readies her stance. 
    
                   The blade swipes at the door, burning a ridge into the metal.
    
                   But it doesn't cut through, only spewing sparks around the
                   room.
    
                   Vera's disappointed. Surely that should have worked. She
                   retracts the blade, stuffs it back in her vest. 
    
                   Then it dawns on her.
    
                   She extends an arm out, placing her palm flat against the
                   door. The wounds still sizzle in the metal.
    
                   Vera steadies her breathing. Stills her mind.
    
                   Her hand tremors and the pulses transfer to the door. 
    
                   A soft BUZZ builds in her ear as the metal begins to vibrate
                   and the burned slash marks on the door start to glow.
    
                   But the door still won't budge.
    
                   She braces her other palm on the door as well, leaning in and
                   planting her forehead to the metal.
    
                                       VERA
                                 (quietly to herself)
                             C'mon, girl, use the Force...
    
                   Gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyelids, she
                   concentrates her mind on the door.
    
                   But it's no use.
    
                   She lets out the breath she was holding and pushes away from
                   the door. She rolls her eyes up to the ceiling, defeated. 
    
                                                              SMASH CUT TO:
    
    
    **EXT. DAVIK'S TOWER - NIGHT**
    
                   A chair SMASHES through the window and TUMBLES over and over
                   as it sails down onto the city below.
    
                   Vera's BOOT kicks the remaining glass pieces from the frame
                   and she peeks her head out.
    
                   Fighting vertigo, she takes a tentative step through the
                   window and onto the NARROW LEDGE outside.
    
    
    **INT. SITH BASE - JAIL CELL - NIGHT**
    
                   It's just Canderous, Carth, and a drunken Rodian in the
                   windowless cell.
    
                   Carth's removed his disguise and now sits with his head in
                   his hands, intermittently sighing.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             Would you stop that, already?
    
                                       CARTH
                             Vera was right. This was a terrible
                             idea.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             Baz is a Jedi Knight. Give her some
                             time.
    
                   BLASTER FIRE and PAINED SCREAMS echo from outside the cell.
    
                   Everyone looks to the DOOR.
    
                   The solid metal cell door begins to rattle and shake, slow at
                   first until it THUMPS so violently that the three men get up
                   from their benches and back up against far the wall.
    
                   At last, the door BURSTS from its hinges, SLAMMING into the 
                   wall -- right between Carth and the Rodian. The alien SQUEALS
                   in his own language.
    
                   Silhouetted in the doorway stands BASTILA, yellow saber at
                   the ready.
    
    
    **EXT. DAVIK'S TOWER - NIGHT**
    
                   Vera scoots along the edge of the building until she spots a
                   balcony a few levels below.
    
                   She takes the risk of leaning forward to glance down, wind
                   whipping her hair.
    
                   BELOW
    
                   A GUARD makes his rounds, sauntering across the balcony,
                   rifle swaying in his hands.
    
                   Vera leaps from her ledge, landing on the guard with a HUFF. 
    
                   She rolls off of him, then swings around to find him laying
                   face first on the floor. 
    
                   She takes his sidearm and hooks it to her belt then pats him
                   down, discovering his PASS CARD. 
    
                   She pockets it and bolts.
    
    
    **INT. SITH BASE - HALLWAY - NIGHT**
    
                   Bastila leads Canderous and Carth down a hallway littered
                   with SITH BODIES. 
    
                   She stares straight ahead, determined and fearless.
    
                   But Carth is shocked by the carnage as he tries to avoid
                   broken bodies and sliced off limbs. Canderous, on the other
                   hand, is quite impressed. 
    
                   He picks up a few abandoned weapons, a blaster rifle and
                   short VIBROSWORD for himself, and a pistol he passes to
                   Carth.
    
                                       BASTILA
                             The control room is this way. I can
                             feel it. We'll find what we need
                             there.
    
                   AROUND A CORNER, 
    
                   They pass through a doorway and come upon a unit of SOLDIERS
                   guarding another DOOR, all using crates as impromptu cover. 
    
                   This must be the CONTROL ROOM.
    
                   Both men duck behind a wall but Bastila holds up her
                   LIGHTSABER.
    
                   The Officer from earlier commands his troops. 
    
                   He survived Bastila's wrath but just barely. A crusty burned
                   WOUND reaches from his underarm across his chest and through
                   his lower cheek.
    
                                       OFFICER
                             Fire! Don't let her pass!
    
                   Bastila advances, deflecting bolts and FLIPPING into the air
                   to bypass the crates.
    
                   When Bastila strikes a foe, his SHIELDS flicker and
                   dissipate, allowing Carth and Canderous to finish the job
                   with BLASTER FIRE.
    
    **INT. DAVIK'S TOWER - STAIRWELL - NIGHT**
    
                   Blaster at the ready, Vera descends the stairs.
    
                                       VERA
                                 (mumbling to herself)
                             Hangar, hangar, where's the blasted
                             hangar??
    
                   She uses the stolen PASS CARD to open a door and slip
                   through...
    
    
    
                   INT. DAVIK'S TOWER - PARTY ROOM - NIGHT
    
                   ...where she finds herself in some kind of ORGY ROOM. 
    
                   Thumping BASS MUSIC, deep red lighting, smoke, and half-naked
                   dancing TWI'LEKS. _What has she just walked into?_
    
                   She discreetly lowers her weapon as she glides past several
                   HUMANS engaged in some sort of illicit drug use. 
    
                   Most everyone's too high or wasted to notice her.
    
                   She sneaks through the room to an exit.
    
    
    **INT. DAVIK'S TOWER - SLAVE QUARTERS - NIGHT**
    
                   Vera finds herself in another hallway lined with smaller
                   rooms. 
    
                   GIGGLES, MOANS and the occasional SCREAM filter through the
                   doors. 
    
                   Vera has no idea what's going on. 
    
                   A sexy TWI'LEK WOMAN leans against an open doorway, hand on
                   her hip.
    
                   She says something sensuous in Twi'leki. Vera looks at her,
                   disgusted then scurries further down the hall.
    
                   Then she hears the undeniable GROWL of a Wookiee and freezes.
    
                   She pins her ear to each door as she makes her way up the
                   hall, trying to identify the source of the growl.
    
                   At last, she finds it, another GROWL emanating through the
                   metal.
    
                                       VERA
                             Zaalbar?!
    
                   She's met with a louder GROWL in reply.
    
                   Vera gasps, and she fumbles for the pass card.
    
                   The door swishes open and Zaalbar LUNGES at her, KNOCKING her
                   to the ground.
    
                                       VERA
                             Get off me, fuzzface!
    
                   Zaalbar rears up, about to punch her when Mission appears
                   over his shoulder, clutching his fist.
    
                   Zaalbar slides off of Vera and she props herself up on her
                   elbows.
    
                                       VERA
                                 (coughing)
                             What are you two doing here!
    
                                       MISSION
                             That jerk Canderous found us after
                             the race. Said he could sneak us
                             into the upper city. Said we'd be
                             safe! But only if we told him where
                             you two went.
    
                   Zaalbar GROWLS.
    
                                       MISSION
                             Then he locked us up here!
    
                   Zaalbar WHINES.
    
                   Vera climbs to her feet, wincing.
    
                                       VERA
                                 (to Zaalbar)
                             Oh, and he took your bowcaster,
                             too? No kidding.
    
                   Zaalbar GRUNTS.
    
                   Vera limps on one foot down the hall.
    
                                       MISSION
                             Where do you think you're going?
    
                   Vera rotates to yell back at them.
    
                                       VERA
                             I've had enough of stupid planet
                             full of rich scumbags, lying Hutt
                             spawn, and the damned Sith. Oh, and
                             how could I forget the flesh-eating
                             monsters!? I'm getting the hell off
                             this dirtball right now. You want
                             onboard? Quit standing around.
                             We've got a ship to catch!
    
    **INT. SITH BASE - HALLWAY - NIGHT**
    
                   Finally, the path to the control room is clear. 
    
                   Bastila swipes her hand and the doors open wide.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             I'll cover you. Make it quick.
    
    
    **INT. SITH BASE - CONTROL ROOM - NIGHT**
    
                   Carth and Bastila approach a row of TERMINALS and go to work
                   collecting data and codes.
    
                   Carth plugs a small DATACRON into the console.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Found the travel codes. Downloading
                             now. One of these ought to work.
    
                   BLASTER FIRE in the hallway outside catches their attention.
    
                   Bastila returns to her display. Lines of text reflect on her
                   face.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Find anything on Karath? Location,
                             assignments, ship manifests?
    
                   Images of maps, specs, blueprints of some kind of massive
                   SPACE STATION flash on her screen.
    
                                       BASTILA
                             No, not yet. Just something about
                             a... Star Forge?
    
                   Out of nowhere, a full-sized, blue-tinted HOLOGRAM pops up in
                   the center of the room before them -- MALAK. 
    
                   He stands tall, firm, with his hands behind his back.
    
                                       MALAK (V.O.)
                             Bastila, I had hoped you survived.
    
                                       BASTILA
                                 (eyes on Malak)
                             Carth, gather everything you can.
                             Hurry.
    
                   Carth types faster. On his terminal he flips through lists of
                   Sith Officers until he stops at one PICTURE:
    
                                       CARTH
                                 (under his breath)
                             Admiral Saul Karath.
    
                   Carth clicks on the Karath file. Reads through the details.
    
                   Bastila approaches the holographic figure of Malak.
    
                                       BASTILA
                             Call off your men, Malak. This is
                             senseless. Taris is being overrun.
                             You need to worry about the
                             Rakghouls destroying your economic
                             jewel, not me.
    
                                       MALAK (V.O.)
                             Taris is but one world in an ocean
                             of worlds. But you are the key to
                             capturing all of them.
    
                   On his display, Carth discovers a LAYOUT of the design of
                   Malak's flagship:
    
                                       CARTH
                             The Leviathan? 
    
                   He steps away from the terminal and stands beside Bastila.
    
                                       CARTH
                             He's on your ship, isn't he!?
                             Where's Karath!?
    
                   Bastila holds Carth back with her outstretched arm.
    
                                       BASTILA
                             Calm yourself.
    
                   Malak's mask reverberates his heavy laugh.
    
                                       MALAK (V.O.)
                                 (to Bastila)
                             You want Karath? I might be
                             convinced to make a trade. Him for
                             you.
    
    
    **INT. LEVIATHAN - BRIDGE - SPACE**
    
                   Malak stands before a TRANSLUCENT IMAGE of the Control Room
                   projected over the viewport in front of him. 
    
                   Beyond the glass, the curve of Taris fills the frame.
    
                   Admiral Karath stands off to the side of Malak, shocked at
                   his Master's offer. 
    
                   But Carth and Bastila can't see Karath in the hologram.
    
                                       BASTILA (V.O.)
                             As if you would ever give up your
                             second-in-command.
    
                                       MALAK
                             For you, I would.
    
                                       BASTILA (V.O.)
                             The answer is "no." It will always
                             be "no."
    
                                       MALAK
                             Fine. This is your last chance.
                             Join me now or I will obliterate
                             this city with you in it.
    
                                       BASTILA (V.O.)
                             Listen to yourself! This is
                             madness! Revan would never have
                             allowed this.
    
                   Malak waits for an uncomfortable beat.
    
                                       MALAK
                             Then it's too bad you killed Revan.
                             Because now I'm going to kill you.
    
    
    **INT. SITH BASE - CONTROL ROOM - NIGHT**
    
                   The hologram cuts off. Carth looks to Bastila. She's
                   seething.
    
                   Canderous BURSTS in the room, blaster fire spewing through
                   the door behind him.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             Ready to go?
    
    
    **EXT. LEVIATHAN - ABOVE TARIS - SPACE**
    
                   The ship orbits on the darkened side of the planet but the
                   innumerable lights from the city below brighten the scene.
    
    
    **INT. LEVIATHAN - BRIDGE - SPACE**
    
                   Inside, Admiral Karath breathes deep as he considers what
                   just happened.
    
                                       MALAK
                             Prepare the generator. I want no
                             possibility of survivors.
    
                   Karath turns to Malak, his face flooded with concern.
    
                                       KARATH
                             My Lord, there are billions of
                             innocents on Taris, not to mention
                             our own soldiers. Should we not at
                             least give our forces opportunity
                             to evacuate?
    
                   Malak stares out the viewport, unwavering.
    
                                       MALAK
                             Your predecessor once made the
                             mistake of questioning my orders.
    
                   Karath folds.
    
                                       KARATH
                             It will be done, Lord Malak.
    
    
    
                   INT. DAVIK'S TOWER - HANGAR - NIGHT
    
                   A skycar zooms across the city to land in the open hanger at
                   Davik's tower.
    
                   Carth, Bastila, and Canderous pile out of the vehicle.
    
                   They meet Davik and his HENCHMEN halfway between the skycar
                   and the Ebon Hawk.
    
                                       DAVIK
                             I assume you were successful?
    
                   Canderous marches forward, forking over the DATACRON to his
                   boss.
    
                                       DAVIK
                             Excellent.
    
                   Canderous now situates himself beside Davik, facing Carth and
                   Bastila. He grips his rifle and flashes them a smug smile.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Where's Vera?
    
                                       DAVIK
                             Oh, I'm sure she's enjoying a
                             comfortable view of the city as it
                             crumbles. And you two can join her.
    
                   Canderous raises his weapon, as do the henchmen now
                   surrounding them.
    
                                       CARTH
                             We had a deal, Canderous.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             Sorry, Carth, but there's not
                             enough room on this ship for
                             everyone.
    
                                       BASTILA
                             You're disgusting, the both of you.
    
                                       DAVIK
                             Such harsh words from a Jedi. But
                             don't worry, I won't kill you. I'll
                             leave that to the rakghouls.
    
                   He pockets the datacron in his jacket.
    
                   Behind them, the EBON HAWKS's engines WHIR to life. 
    
                   Everyone watches the CARGO BAY DOOR lower down and Vera,
                   Mission, and Zaalbar descend, weapons drawn.
    
                   Zaalbar's got his BOWCASTER back. 
    
                   Mission has a blaster PISTOL at the ready. 
    
                   And Vera ignites her LIGHTSABER, rotating her wrist to make
                   the red blade BUZZ.
    
                   Carth smiles, relieved to see her alive and well.
    
                                       DAVIK
                             What are you kath-hounds waiting
                             for?
    
                   The henchmen all twist around, raising their weapons when -
                   BAM - Zaalbar fires a bolt that stabs one of men in the
                   shoulder.
    
                   Vera and Mission DIVE off either side of the cargo ramp,
                   hiding behind the landing gear. 
    
                   Mission pops out of cover to fire on Canderous.
    
                   Canderous uses the injured henchmen as a human shield.
    
                   With all eyes on the Ebon Hawk, Bastila and Carth make their
                   moves.
    
                   Carth KICKS the henchman in front of him, causing him to fall
                   against the man next to him. Carth sprays blaster bolts from
                   the hip.
    
                   Bastila unleashes her lightsaber and FORCE THROWS it at one
                   of Davik's men. It SLICES through his armor and he collapses
                   in a heap. 
    
                   The saber ZOOMS back into Bastila's hand and she LEAPS into
                   the battle.
    
                   Amidst all the commotion -- Davik manages to slip away,
                   cowering behind another vehicle.
    
                   Both Canderous and Bastila search for Davik - knowing he's
                   still got the travel codes.
    
                   Canderous spots his LEG sticking out behind a vehicle and
                   moves to intercept him.
    
                   Before he makes it - he feels the heat of a blade next to his
                   back.
    
                                       VERA
                                 (in Mando'a)
                             Don't move.
    
                   But the man just laughs and jumps back. She SWINGS the blade
                   wildly but he dodges, enjoying the game.
    
                   MEANWHILE, Bastila RACES to Davik's hiding spot.
    
                   BACK AT CANDEROUS AND VERA -- the Mandalorian manages to grab
                   her wrist while she's in an upswing, squeezing tight.
    
                   Then Carth SHOOTS at him from the side. The bullet hits
                   Canderous in the ribs. He isn't seriously injured but does
                   drop Vera's hand.
    
                   BEHIND THE VEHICLE
    
                   Davik crawls on his hands an knees to escape. 
    
                   Bastila reaches out with the FORCE to drag Davik toward her.
    
                    She's about to get him when --
    
                   -- the ENTIRE TOWER SHAKES. 
    
                   Bastila loses her concentration and drops Davik.
    
    
    **EXT. LEVIATHAN - ABOVE TARIS - SPACE**
    
                   From the Leviathan, the MASS SHADOW GENERATOR beam BLASTS
                   down, aimed right at the city.
    
    
    **INT. LEVIATHAN - BRIDGE - SPACE**
                   Malak stares out the viewport, observing the destruction. Any
                   hint of a smile is concealed by his mask.
    
                   A nervous Karath stands off to the side.
    
    **INT. DAVIK'S TOWER - HANGAR - NIGHT**
    
                   The building RATTLES and gravity goes crazy, throwing
                   everyone in the air.
    
                   Even the Ebon Hawk tilts over and slips toward them. 
    
                   The roof BUCKLES and begins to collapse.
    
                   Mission grapples onto the landing gear to stay stable but
                   Zaalbar floats up with a GROWL, almost dropping his
                   bowcaster.
    
                   Canderous floats behind one of the loose crates.
    
                   Carth grabs Vera by the wrist. Vera retracts the lightsaber
                   blade.
    
                                       VERA
                             What's happening?
    
                                       CARTH
                             Malak's using the same weapon on
                             Taris that destroyed the Endar
                             Spire. We need to go -- now!
    
                   Gravity readjusts, slamming everything back down to the
                   floor.
    
                   Bastila's dazed. Over her shoulder she hears Vera's voice:
    
                                       VERA
                             GET TO THE SHIP!
    
                   Davik's disappeared.
    
                   But Bastila can't think about that right now - not while a
                   huge beam holding up the hangar is collapsing - about to
                   crush her.
    
                   She rolls out of the way just in time.
    
                   AT THE EBON HAWK
    
                   Carth, Vera, Mission and Zaalbar load into the Cargo Bay.
    
                   At this point, all the henchmen have quit fighting except to
                   survive.
    
    
    **INT. EBON HAWK - BRIDGE - NIGHT**
    
                   Carth takes the pilot seat. Buckles in, smashing buttons with
                   his good hand. 
    
                   Vera sits next to him trying to help.
    
                                       CARTH
                             The codes!
    
    
    **INT. DAVIK'S TOWER - HANGAR - NIGHT**
    
                   Bastila's made it to the cargo bay door when she whips her
                   head back to scan the wreckage. 
    
                   She focuses on the Force to intuit Davik's location.
    
                   Vera pops out of the ship.
    
                                       BASTILA
                             Davik still has the codes.
    
                                       VERA
                             Where is he?
    
                                       BASTILA
                             There.
    
                   Bastila points to the man lying on the floor several meters
                   away -- under a FALLEN BEAM. 
    
                   More structural components are crumbling, blocking the path
                   between the ship and Davik.
    
                                       VERA
                             He's too far away!
    
                   The Jedi uses the strength of the FORCE to stabilize the
                   falling debris, creating a tunnel of metal and plastic --
                   giving Vera a way through.
    
                   Vera watches in AWE of Bastila's power, then remembers her
                   mission and springs forward. 
    
                   As she sprints, gravity SHIFTS, throwing Vera off balance.
                   She tumbles, hitting her head on a floating toolbox.
    
                   She clutches her temple, her skull BUZZING with pain.
    
                   BACK AT THE EBON HAWK
    
                   Bastila struggles to maintain her connection to the Force
                   while keeping herself upright.
    
                   Behind her, the Ebon Hawk steadies itself, hovering in mid
                   air above the crooked, cracked floor of the hangar.
    
                   AT DAVIK
    
                   Vera kneels beside the man. Paws over his torso until she
                   feels the DATACRON in his pocket. 
    
                   She fishes it out but he's still alive, looks up at her.
    
                                       DAVIK
                                 (wheezing)
                             You have to save me.
    
                   His shaky hand grabs hold of the saber hilt on her belt.
    
                                       DAVIK
                             I know what you are. Jedi don't
                             kill their prisoners, remember?
    
                                       VERA
                             You're right. They don't. But I'm
                             no Jedi.
    
                   She rips his hand from her saber and gets up, leaving him
                   there. 
    
                   His pleas are drowned out by the sound of crunching metal and
                   that steady BUZZ. 
    
                   She doesn't look back.
    
    **INT. EBON HAWK - BRIDGE - NIGHT**
    
                   Carth mashes buttons while a frantic Mission flips switches.
                   Engines WHIR and lights FLASH.
    
                                       CARTH
                             C'mon people, we gotta move!
    
    
    **INT. DAVIK'S TOWER - HANGAR - NIGHT**
    
                   The Ebon Hawk dances unsteadily above the floor.
    
                   Bastila finally releases the debris from her Force hold when
                   Vera returns. 
    
                   Beams CRASH down all around the hanger and gravity SHIFTS
                   once more, bouncing them into the air.
    
                   Vera's hand snatches her by the arm and gravity resettles.
                   They land chest first on the floor. 
    
                   Vera gets up first. Puts an arm around the exhausted Jedi and
                   carries her aboard.
    
                   Zaalbar cranks a LEVER and the hatch raises up.
    
                   But just before it closes, CANDEROUS drags himself aboard.
    
    
    **INT. EBON HAWK - BRIDGE - NIGHT**
    
                   Vera and Bastila burst in. 
    
                   Vera stuffs the DATACRON in Carth's face. His good hand takes
                   it, plugs it into the dash.
    
                                       VERA
                             This whole place is coming down!
    
                                       CARTH
                             Hold on to something!
    
                   Vera and Bastila brace against the door frame as Carth SHOVES
                   the throttle forward.
    
    **EXT. DAVIK'S TOWER - HANGAR - NIGHT**
    
                   The Ebon Hawk plunges out of the hanger as the tower
                   COLLAPSES behind them. 
    
                   The city is crumbling around them. Skyscrapers snapping in
                   half. Skycars careening into buildings.
    **INT. EBON HAWK - BRIDGE - SPACE**
    
                   The survivors breathe a sigh of relief as the ship rises into
                   the atmosphere.
    
                   Carth settles into the controls, guiding the ship one-handed.
    
                   Mission is in utter SHOCK, staring out the window onto the
                   destruction of her home.
    
                   From behind, Zaalbar lets out a terrifying GROWL.
    
    
    **INT. EBON HAWK - MAIN CABIN - SPACE**
    
                   Bastila barrels down the hall into the main cabin to find
                   Zaalbar aiming his bowcaster at CANDEROUS, who's on his back
                   on the floor, hands in the air.
    
                   She instinctively takes out her lightsaber, igniting one of
                   the blades.
    
                   Zaalbar GROWLS. Bastila hovers over the Mandalorian. He
                   smiles up at her.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             There's no honor in striking a man
                             while he's down. A Jedi would never
                             --
    
                   She raises her blade.
    
                   But then Mission suddenly shows up, KICKS him in his ribs
                   where Carth's bolt hit him earlier.
    
                   He groans, clutching his side.
    
                                       MISSION
                             You big, fat, lying coward!
    
                   She kicks him again and he grabs her ankle.
    
                   He's about to yank her down by the leg when Vera pops up
                   behind Mission, wraps her arms around the girl and wrenches
                   her away.
    
                                       VERA
                             Shh, shh. Calm down. It's okay.
    
                   Missions start to sob, the realization of everything hitting
                   her all at once. 
    
                   Vera rubs her lekku soothingly. Zaalbar lets out a sad WAIL.
    
                                       VERA
                                 (to Bastila)
                             What should we do with him?
    
                   Zaalbar GROWLS.
    
                                       MISSION
                             Yeah, toss him out the 'fresher
                             chute!
    
                                       BASTILA
                             That's not the worst thing I could
                             think of.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             What's your plan for getting past
                             the blockade?
    
                                       BASTILA
                             We've got the codes.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             That's for the ground cannons. But
                             by now the fleet knows you're on
                             the run.
                             They'll shoot down any ship leaving
                             the upper atmosphere, codes or no.
    
                                       MISSION
                             Don't believe this sack of -- !
    
                   BAM -- the Ebon Hawk is under attack.
    
    
    **EXT. EBON HAWK - SPACE**
    
                   The Ebon Hawk's hull takes the brunt of the barrage of laser
                   cannon blasts from the SITH SHIPS.
    
                   AT THE FLEET
    
                   Dozens of SITH FIGHTERS spill out from the LEVIATHAN.
    
                   They form a neat V as they tail the HAWK.
    
    
    **INT. EBON HAWK - BRIDGE - SPACE**
    
                   Carth spots the fighters in his DASH DISPLAY. Shifts the
                   stick to out-maneuver them.
    
    **INT. EBON HAWK - MAIN CABIN - SPACE**
    
                   The gang braces against the walls, realizing what's
                   happening.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             Hey, none of you know this ship
                             like I do. Let me help get us past
                             the Sith and we'll all live to see
                             another fight.
    
                   Bastila signals to Zaalbar to take Canderous to the bridge.
    
                   Zaalbar GROWLS in protest.
    
                                       VERA
                             Don't look at me. She's in charge.
    
                                       BASTILA
                                 (to Vera)
                             You and the girl, get on those
                             guns.
    
                                       VERA
                             What about you?
    
                                       BASTILA
                             Just go!
    
                   Vera grabs Mission, who's still in shock, and lugs her DOWN
                   THE HALL.
    
                                       VERA
                             Mission, I need you to get it
                             together. We're not in the clear
                             yet.
    
                   With a sniffle, she nods. They both head in opposite
                   directions.
    
    
    **INT. EBON HAWK - PORT AND STARBOARD CANNONS - SPACE -
                   INTERCUT**
    
                   Mission and Vera hop into their seats, ready to fire on the
                   approaching FIGHTER SQUADRON.
    
    
    **INT. EBON HAWK - MAIN CABIN - SPACE**
    
                   Alone in the cabin, Bastila finds a spot to MEDITATE.
    
    
    **INT. EBON HAWK - BRIDGE - SPACE**
    
                   Zaalbar leads Canderous onto the bridge where the man buckles
                   in next to a rather surprised Carth.
    
                   Zaalbar GROWLS.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             Yeah, yeah. No funny business.
    
                   Canderous puts on a headset while adjusting some settings on
                   the dash.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             You gals locked and loaded?
    
    **INT. EBON HAWK - PORT AND STARBOARD CANNONS - SPACE -
                   INTERCUT**
    
                   Vera and Mission set their aim as the cannons heat up.
    
                                       VERA
                                 (into her communicator)
                             Just tell me how to work this
                             thing.
    
    **EXT. EBON HAWK - SPACE**
    
                   The fighters BREAK FORMATION to as they gain on the ship.
    
    
    **INT. LEVIATHAN - BRIDGE - SPACE**
    
                   Karath silently awaits orders behind Malak.
    
                   Malak closes his eyes, feels the FORCE within him and rotates
                   his head.
    
                   When he opens his eye he spies the Ebon Hawk beyond the
                   viewport.
    
                                       MALAK
                             That ship. She's there. We must
                             strike quickly.
    
    
    **EXT. EBON HAWK - SPACE**
    
                   The fighters surround the Hawk FIRING from all sides, zipping
                   this way and that -- making it hard for the cannons to trace
                   them.
    
    **INT. EBON HAWK - PORT AND STARBOARD CANNONS - INTERCUT -
                   SPACE**
    
                   It's like trying to swat flies. Dozens of them. Mission and
                   Vera can't keep up with the onslaught of enemies.
    
                   Every time the Hawk is hit, the girls grow more frustrated.
                   Vera bucks against her seat. 
    
                                       VERA
                             What's going on up there? Why are
                             we slowing down?
    
    
    **INT. EBON HAWK - COCKPIT - SPACE**
    
                   Carth battles the throttle, pushing it to full speed. Despite
                   the force, the ship stagnates. 
    
                                       CARTH
                             That weapon's turned the planet
                             into a gravity well. We can't jump
                             to hyperspace until we're clear of
                             the pull.
    
                   The ship JERKS LEFT, taking a heavy shot from one of the
                   fighters.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             Keep them off us!
    
    **INT. EBON HAWK - MAIN CABIN - SPACE**
    
                   Against the lurching of the ship, Bastila attempts to
                   MEDITATE.
    
                   She struggles to get "in the zone" -- but when she does she
                   experiences something akin to the moment before Vera's
                   "outburst" in the elevator. 
    
                   All goes quiet except for her own breathing. 
    
                   Her eyes close and everything around her moves in slow
                   motion.
    
    **INT. EBON HAWK - PORT AND STARBOARD CANNONS - INTERCUT -
                   SPACE**
    
                   A sense of calm clarity washes over Vera and Mission,
                   drowning out the noise of cannon fire.
    
                   With a blink, their eyes turn from desperation to
                   determination.
    
                   The girls coordinate their attacks, knocking out fighters one
                   by one -- all without the need for verbal communication.
    
                   PEW PEW PEW PEW -- Perfectly timed bursts in quick
                   succession, one successful hit after another.
    
    **INT. EBON HAWK - BRIDGE - SPACE**
    
                   Carth and Canderous yell over the sound of BLARING ALARMS.
                   Zaalbar WAILS.
    
                                       CANDEROUS
                             If we try to jump now we'll get
                             ripped apart --
    
                                       CARTH
                             Just shut it --
    
                   And once again, the air stills. Sounds become muffled and the
                   men wordlessly shift their focus to steering the ship. 
    
                   Their faces lose all sign of fear.
    
                   Zaalbar lowers his bowcaster, sends out a high pitched WHINE.
    
    **INT. LEVIATHAN - BRIDGE - SPACE**
    
                   Karath brings a palm to his temple, wincing from a headache.
    
                                       MALAK
                             Order the fighters to block their
                             path. They're getting beyond range
                             of the cannons!
    
                   Karath fails to respond. Malak stomps over to him, grips the
                   man by his collar.
    
                   Karath's woozy, squinting his eyes. 
    
                                       KARATH
                             I don't... There's nothing more we
                             can do... They're too far...
    
                                       MALAK
                             She's in your head, fool! You must
                             fight against her!
    
                   Karath looks up in Malak's eyes and the Admiral's face
                   softens.
    
    
    **INT. EBON HAWK - MAIN CABIN - SPACE**
    
                   Bastila's still in deep meditation. Eyes flittering rapidly
                   under tightly shut lids.
    
    
    **I/E. SITH FIGHTERS - INTERCUT - SPACE**
    
                   SITH PILOTS lose control of their ships while the EBON HAWK
                   deftly dodges their sporadic attacks.
    
                   Inside their cockpits, their heads bobble this way and that
                   as if suddenly lost.
    
                   The fighters slow, only to be shattered by repeated BLASTS
                   from the Hawk's cannons.
    
                   Of the survivors, one crashes headlong into another fighter.
    
                   Others simply veer off course into open space.
    
    
    **INT. LEVIATHAN - BRIDGE - SPACE**
    
                   With Karath fully entranced, Malak knows he's speaking
                   through this man to directly to Bastila.
    
                                       MALAK
                             Bastila, hear me. This is not over.
                             You will fall. The Jedi will fall
                             as will the galaxy. We are infinite
                             and you are nothing!
    
    
    **INT. EBON HAWK - MAIN CABIN - SPACE**
    
                   Bastila's eyes fling open, cutting off her meditation. 
    
                   But they've made it.
    
    
    **EXT. EBON HAWK - SPACE**
                   The ship clears the remnants of the fighters. The rest of the
                   fleet remains far off in the distance.
    
    
    **INT. EBON HAWK - BRIDGE - SPACE**
    
                   Carth flicks switches, smashes buttons, and JAMS the throttle
                   forward.
    
                   The STARS beyond the viewport shift to WHITE STREAKS as the
                   ship enters HYPERSPACE.
    
    **EXT. EBON HAWK - SPACE - LATER**
    
                   The ship drops out of hyperspace in an empty part of the
                   galaxy.
    
    **INT. EBON HAWK - MAIN CABIN - SPACE**
    
                   Safe at last, the crew settles in for the ride.
    
                   Vera passes the mess table en route to the bridge.
    
                   A depressed Mission leans onto Zaalbar's shoulder. Her face
                   blends between grief and angry determination.
    
                   The Wookiee GROWLS while casually aiming his bowcaster at
                   Canderous, who they've kindly allowed to sit at the table.
    
                   Bastila exits the bridge and meets Vera halfway down the
                   hall.
    
                                       VERA
                             What you did, back then... that was
                             the Force?
    
                                       BASTILA
                             My battle meditation? Yes.
    
                                       VERA
                             Is that a Jedi thing? Can all Jedi
                             do that?
    
                                       BASTILA
                             Well, you see, each Force user has
                             special gifts...
    
                   Vera hangs on her every word.
    
                                       BASTILA
                             ...gifts that can only be harnessed
                             through years of study and a great
                             deal of training and dedication...
    
    
    **INT. EBON HAWK - BRIDGE - SPACE**
    
                   Carth's letting autopilot do its job when Vera enters.
    
                                       VERA
                             Zaalbar's keeping an eye on
                             Canderous.
    
                   She relaxes in the seat beside him.
    
                                       VERA
                             I gotta say, nice work for a
                             soldier. Not every pilot could out
                             maneuver an entire fleet. One
                             handed.
    
                   She smiles in an attempt to ease the tension but Carth is all
                   seriousness.
    
                                       CARTH
                             How's Mission doing?
    
                                       VERA
                             About as well as anyone would
                             considering her home's been
                             destroyed.
    
                                       CARTH
                             I know how that feels.
    
                   Vera shifts to look at him, intrigued.
    
                                       CARTH
                             After the Mandalorian wars my
                             commanding officer, Saul Karath,
                             defected to the Sith. That happened
                             a lot after Revan and Malak
                             returned from the Unknown Regions.
                             Karath told the Sith how to take
                             down the defensive shields over
                             Telos, my homeworld. Completely
                             obliterated the Republic base.
                             Killed I don't know how many
                             civilians, too.
    
                                       VERA
                             That's rough. Where is he now?
    
                                       CARTH
                             The Leviathan. Darth Malak's
                             flagship.
    
                   Vera nods, thinking. She opens her mouth then closes it, like
                   she's afraid of what she'll say.
    
                                       VERA
                             You should go after him.
    
                                       CARTH
                             What? Join the Sith!?
    
                                       VERA
                             No! I mean find him, take him down.
                             He destroyed two worlds. Don't you
                             think he'll do it again?
    
                                       CARTH
                             I - no, I can't. I have to report
                             back to the Republic --
    
                                       VERA
                             The Republic thinks you're dead.
                             Either on the Endar Spire or on
                             Taris. Use that to your advantage.
                             You have a ship now. You know where
                             he is. Take this opportunity to get
                             justice. You'll never have another
                             chance like this!
    
                   Carth considers this. His eyes brighten a little. Then he
                   turns to her.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Well, what about you?
    
                                       VERA
                             Me?
    
                                       CARTH
                             Yeah, you. What's your plan now? I
                             suppose you've still got that
                             translation job. Although if you
                             ask me you really ought to
                             renegotiate that contract.
    
                   He laughs a little and Vera smiles. Then it fades. She takes
                   out the lightsaber and fiddles with the hilt in her hand.
    
                                       VERA
                             Bastila thinks she can convince the
                             Council to train me as a Jedi.
    
                                       CARTH
                             Oh. I didn't think they took adults
                             at the Academy.
    
                                       VERA
                             Yeah, well, Baz insists they'll
                             make a special case.
    
                   An unsteady beat.
    
                                       CARTH
                             You should do it.
    
                                       VERA
                             What!?
    
                                       CARTH
                             The Jedi are the Republic's
                             greatest ally. And we could use a
                             woman like you with your skills and
                             your... power, to win this war.
                             Think of all the good you could
                             accomplish, all the people who
                             could use your help.
    
                   She does.
    
                   Both of them now know what they have to do. Neither of them
                   wants to do it.
    
                   Bastila shows up to pull them out of their melancholy.
    
                                       BASTILA
                             How long before we arrive?
    
    
    **EXT. HORIZON OVER DANTOOINE - DAY**
    
                   The pale blue orb fills the view.
    
                                       CARTH (V.O.)
                             Almost there. Dantooine.
    
    
    **EXT. DANTOOINE - SPACE PORT - DAY**
    
                   A flat planet with rolling grassy fields. An idyllic
                   agricultural society. 
    
                   With a large JEDI TEMPLE in the distance.
    
                   The Ebon Hawk docks at the port. 
    
    
    **EXT. DANTOONINE - JEDI TEMPLE - DAY**
    
                   Bastila greets a fellow JEDI KNIGHT at the gates. 
    
                   Vera and Carth gaze up at the architecture. Mission stands
                   with Zaalbar who tows a handcuffed Canderous.
    
                   They all follow Bastila into the temple. 
    
                   More and more JEDI and PADAWANS gather around the group.
    
    
    **INT. JEDI TEMPLE - MAIN HALL - DAY**
    
                   Five JEDI ELDERS, some human, some alien, sit in a semi
                   circle on a stage. Bastila approaches.
    
                   She speaks to them but we don't hear her words.
    
                   By now the hall is filled with JEDI and JEDI IN TRAINING, as
                   well as a few CIVILIANS.
    
                   The Ebon Hawk crew waits amongst the crowd.
    
                   Bastila introduces Vera to the Council. Vera steps forward. 
    
                   While Bastila silently speaks, Council members gaze upon the
                   newcomer with questioning looks. 
    
                   Vera glances over her shoulder, hesitating. 
    
                   Mission stands beside Zaalbar with his bowcaster still
                   pointed at Canderous.
    
                   Then she sees Carth slip away into the crowd and out of
                   sight.
    
                   Vera turns to face the Council and her destiny.

 

 

 


	2. Mobile formatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read this chapter if you're on mobile. Read Chapter 1 if you're on desktop (for proper screenplay formatting). Thanks!

**EXT. SITH FLAGSHIP - SPACE**

In the blackness of space, of dream, of memory, an ancient SHIP arises into view.

Then another. And another.

An armada of dreadnoughts, cruisers, frigates of all shapes and sizes — the SITH EMPIRE. The heavy BUZZ of starship engines smothers all other sounds.

Ominously slow, they approach another mass of ships — the remnants of the GALACTIC REPUBLIC fleet.

  
  
**INT. SITH FLAGSHIP - HALLWAY - SPACE**

BASTILA SHAN, a young Jedi Knight, and four other JEDI board the Sith Flagship.

Bastila leads the STRIKE TEAM single file past ARMED SITH SOLDIERS stationed along the hallway.

The further they travel, the higher the rank of the Sith lining their path. Each and every soldier stares dead ahead, well disciplined, well afraid.

The camera lingers on one of the SITH OFFICERS, Admiral SAUL KARATH, a middle-aged human male who breaks rank, twisting his head to watch the Jedi as they pass through a doorway into the bridge.

Once they're inside, the door slides shut with a BANG.

  
  
**INT. SITH FLAGSHIP - BRIDGE - SPACE**

The bridge is empty save for a masked and hooded figure, DARTH REVAN, who awaits the boarding party.

Bastila speaks first but we can't make out her words. Whatever she's demanding, her stern, determined faces tells us she won't back down.

Revan's head tilts, but any hint of expression hides behind the ornate MANDALORIAN MASK.

The violet blade of a LIGHTSABER ignites in the Sith Lord's gloved hand.

The Jedi in turn reveal their own sabers. Bastila's double bladed yellow weapon makes a low WOOSH as she spins it.

The young Knight attacks first but Revan holds them off, swinging smoothly with the lightsaber and using the FORCE to toss the other Jedi aside.

Revan LAUNCHES at Bastila who parries every blow until —

BAM! The ship is attacked from the side. The bright flash of a MASSIVE CANNON BLAST hitting the viewport obscures the scene and blinds the fighters.

Everyone stumbles, momentarily distracted.

Then Bastila's on her feet, hurtling toward Revan and LEAPING in the air.

Before she strikes — another BAM! White light mixes with yellow and purple until everything's a blur of color.

  
  
**INT. SITH FLAGSHIP - HALLWAY - SPACE**

The soldiers lining the hall brace for impact.

Admiral Karath mouths the words "ABANDON SHIP" — but any sound is muted by the CRACK of another strike against the hull.

The troops and officers all turn tail and run away from the bridge.

  
  
**INT. SITH FLAGSHIP - BRIDGE - SPACE**

The ship is falling apart around the fighters.

One Jedi uses the FORCE to hold the collapsing bridge together.

Another Jedi beckons for his comrades to escape but Bastila soldiers on.

More BLASTS that blend with the WHIR and SPARKS of blades.

Until the dust and smoke clear just enough to reveal Bastila, ready to strike.

But she pauses. Looks down. Lowers her weapon.

Bastila kneels off screen and when she returns she's holding REVAN'S MASK.

  
  
**EXT. TARIS - SPACE**

Opening Titles:

_"Thousands of years before the rise of the Galactic Empire, the Republic verges on collapse. DARTH MALAK, last surviving apprentice of Darth Revan, Lord of the Sith, has unleashed an invincible armada upon an unsuspecting galaxy._

_Crushing all resistance, Malak's war of conquest has left the Jedi Order scattered and vulnerable as countless Knights fall in battle, and many more swear allegiance to the new Sith Master._

_In the skies above the Outer Rim world of Taris, the Republic vessel, the Endar Spire, lead by Jedi Knight Bastila Shan, engages the forces of Darth Malak in a desperate effort to halt the Sith's galactic domination..."_

The view sails over the curved horizon of TARIS onto the battlefield.

Dozens of SITH SHIPS battle in the upper atmosphere against the ENDAR SPIRE.

The LEVIATHAN, the largest of the Sith ships, coasts into view. Its lumbering cannons volley RED PLASMA at the  
Republic cruiser.

  
  
**INT. ENDAR SPIRE - CREW QUARTERS - SPACE**

VERA TANWANEE jolts awake at the sound of BLASTS impacting the hull.

Pillows, blankets, and crewman's personal effects lay scattered against the wall which has now become the floor.

She must have been sleeping, then thrown from her bunk as the ship was attacked.

Her vision clears as a VOICE grows louder in her ears.

 **CARTH**  
_(over the loud speakers)_  
...All hands to the bridge. All hands to the bridge. The Sith have boarded. We're losing gravity...

Vera climbs to her feet. Adjusts her balance to the list of the ship.

She grabs a BLASTER from a fallen footlocker and tucks it in an interior pocket in her vest.

Then she stumbles over bunks and fallen debris to the doorway.

  
  
**INT. ENDAR SPIRE - HALLWAY - SPACE**

As she makes her way down the hall, Vera steps between the BODIES of several fallen Republic soldiers.

TURNING A CORNER

She comes across a JEDI and SITH LORD battling it out with lightsabers in the corridor.

The Sith SLICES the Jedi across the chest with his red blade.

The Jedi falls to the floor in a heap of robes.

Vera ducks down a

SIDE HALLWAY,

only to come in contact with a couple of SITH SOLDIERS.

At first, they don't see her — too busy checking the Republic corpses slumped against the wall.

Still in shock and unbalanced, Vera struggles to free her blaster.

One Sith spies her out of the corner of his eye, alerting his partner.

She manages to SHOOT one of them and races off, their return fire missing her by a hair.

  
**  
INT. ENDAR SPIRE - BRIDGE - SPACE**

Vera shimmies through the hatch that's held ajar by the body of an unlucky Republic crewman, into the bridge where

CARTH ONASI, Republic soldier and pilot of the Endar Spire, is cornered by half a dozen SITH SOLDIERS.

She uses the advantage of her position to flank the Sith.

Hiding beneath a desk, she FIRES on the Sith, grabbing their attention long enough for Carth to fight back.

One Sith soldier rushes her, knocking the blaster from her hand. But Carth manages to take him out with a quick SHOT through the back.

With all the Sith now dead, Carth helps Vera up.

 **CARTH**  
Is it just you? Did anyone else make it?

 **VERA**  
No, everyone else —

The ship abruptly PITCHES SIDEWAYS and the two survivors fight against the shifting gravity to stay on their feet.

 **CARTH**  
What's your name, soldier?

 **VERA**  
I'm not a soldier. I'm a scout. Wasn't even supposed to be on this damned mission! I'm not exactly trained for space battle. Vera Tanwanee.

 **CARTH**  
Carth Onasi, Pilot. Well, you're the last one to show up and I'm not waiting for the Sith to blow us out of the sky. We're getting off this ship. Now. Follow me.

  
  
**INT. ENDAR SPIRE - HALLWAY - SPACE**

Carth and Vera flee the bridge, bouncing against the walls each time the Endar Spire loses gravity.

They round a corner only to be confronted by the Sith Lord that Vera encountered earlier.

Carth FIRES his blaster — but the Sith doesn't even bother to block the shots with his red lightsaber. His SHIELDS protect him from the bolts.

Vera and Carth duck behind a doorway.

 **VERA**  
It's like it doesn't even touch him!

 **CARTH**  
Sith have these new body shields. They'll stop anything coming at high speed. That's why the Republic's been training people with vibroswords. Mele's the only defense.

The Sith advances up the hall, slowly, deliberately.

Vera spots a fallen Republic soldier ahead on the ground, a VIBROSWORD still in his clenched fist.

 **VERA**  
Keep firing!

 **CARTH**  
What for? I can't stop him!

Vera grabs Carth's arm. Aims his blaster high and shoots the LIGHTS above the Sith's head.

SPARKS FLY and the Sith throws his arm over his face for protection.

Carth keeps shooting while Vera ROLLS across the hall to the dead soldier.

LIGHTS FLASH and the Sith is almost on Carth — raising the brilliant red blade high — when Vera STABS him in the side with the vibrosword.

The Sith Lord falls, gripping his side. He drops his lightsaber and the blade retracts.

Blood pools in his mouth and when he peers up at his enemy, his eyes go wide.

 **SITH LORD**  
_(choked whisper)_  
You!

That's all he manages to say before his eyes roll back and his body stills.

Carth gets up, leans over her shoulder.

 **CARTH**  
Nice work for a scout.

Vera catches her breath, leaving the sword sticking out of the Sith's torso.

 **CARTH**  
We're almost to the pod bay.

Carth heads on but Vera stays.

With Carth out of sight, she picks up the LIGHTSABER HILT and tucks it inside her vest.

 

**INT. ENDAR SPIRE - ESCAPE POD BAY - SPACE**

Alarms blare as Bastila battles SITH SOLDIERS with her double bladed YELLOW LIGHTSABER, twisting and turning, her robes twirling in the air.

She flicks one end of the blade on and off at key moments to get the upper hand on her opponents.

Once she single-handedly dispatches all of them, she looks down the hall. Carth and Vera are racing toward her.

 **BASTILA**  
You made it!

The Jedi puts a hand on Carth's shoulder. Scowls at Vera. Then more PEW PEW from the hallway.

Not wasting any time, Vera climbs into an open pod but Carth pauses at the hatch entrance.

 **CARTH**  
You coming or what?

Bastila takes cover.

 **BASTILA**  
Not yet.

 **CARTH**  
Just because it's your mission doesn't mean you have to go down with the ship!

 **BASTILA**  
I do not intend to! I'll hold them off while you two escape.

 **CARTH**  
That's crazy. The Sith are going to blow the Endar Spire any second!

 **BASTILA**  
Not while I'm aboard.

 **CARTH**  
You'll be captured!

 **BASTILA**  
Please, Carth, I can handle this. Now go! Find me on Taris. That's an order.

Carth doesn't move, defiant. From behind him:

 **VERA**  
You heard the lady.

Carth reluctantly slides into the pod.

Bastila races down the hall to attack oncoming Sith troops.

  
**  
EXT. ENDAR SPIRE - OVER TARIS - SPACE**

The Endar Spire spits Carth and Vera's pod out into space.

The little spec of gray dives toward the blueish planet below.

Beyond the Endar Spire floats the LEVIATHAN. The giant dreadnought dwarfs the Republic vessel.

  
**  
INT. ESCAPE POD - SPACE**

Carth and Vera wait, glued to the window, for the other pod to deploy.

They fall farther and farther from the Endar Spire until they spot the last POD pop out from the port side of the ship.

  
**  
INT. LEVIATHAN - BRIDGE - SPACE**

Aboard the Leviathan's bustling bridge, Admiral Saul Karath walks up behind

DARTH MALAK, a bald Sith Lord with an imposing MASK covering his entire jaw.

Malak stares out the wide viewport onto the Endar Spire.

Two escape pods hurtle toward Taris in the background.

Karath opens his mouth to speak but Malak interrupts.

 **MALAK**  
You let her escape. I can feel it.

 **KARATH**  
_(clearing his throat)_  
We've lost contact with your apprentice.

 **MALAK**  
I felt that as well.

 **KARATH**  
Lord Malak, what are your orders?

Malak's eyes narrow.

  
  
**INT. ESCAPE POD - SPACE**

Carth settles into the cockpit of the pod while Vera remains by the hatch window.

She watches the Leviathan's MAIN CANNON glow red then FIRE A BEAM OF LIGHT onto the Endar Spire, BLASTING the cruiser to pieces.

Debris flies in all directions. A CHUNK OF THE HULL spirals toward the pod.

Vera backs away from the window.

 **VERA**  
BRACE!

The rubble STRIKES the pod walls and everything goes BLACK.

  
**  
INT. UPPER CITY - ABANDONED APARTMENT - DAY**

OVER BLACK — the low BUZZ of lightsabers mix with the heavy drum of ship engines...

Vera JOLTS awake in a cold sweat.

She's in a dark room. On a dirty mattress on the floor. Construction materials litter the space. Pale light sprinkles in from behind a tarp hung along the far wall.

Vera checks her body for injuries but other than a headache, she's okay.

 **CARTH**  
You're up. Finally. Looked like you were having a nightmare.

Carth sits before at a makeshift FIRE crackling in a metal cooking pot. The flames highlight his face against the dark.

To his side are two Republic issue BLASTERS and an open CAN of food.

The man doesn't look up at her, rather, he focuses on ripping the Republic INSIGNIA from the jacket he holds in his hands.

Vera peeks inside her vest. The lightsaber is still safely concealed.

 **VERA**  
Where are we?

 **CARTH**  
Taris. It's an economic hub in the Outer Rim. Not the worst place to crash land. Luckily, I managed to bring the pod down in the Upper City. Got you out before the Sith found us. Discovered this abandoned apartment building and here we are.

Vera wanders to the window, peels back the tarp and gazes out upon

THE CITY.

Is brilliant, stretching as far as the eye can see — or until the haze obscures the view. In the distance, one distinctive TOWER rises above the rest, marking the skyline in a bold punctuation.

 **VERA**  
The Sith are here — already?

 **CARTH**  
Already? Taris is a Sith controlled world. Has been for a year now. Here.

He offers her the can of food with one hand, his eyes still on the jacket. She takes it.

 **VERA**  
Thanks.

She digs a finger into the mush, gives the contents a taste, winces as the flavor. Decides it'll have to do. She takes another bite and sits down beside Carth.

With all identifying marks removed from the jacket, Carth is satisfied. He tosses the patches into the FIRE.

Then he looks her over. Reaches out a hand to her scarf. She recoils from his touch, one arm shielding the hidden weapon.

 **VERA**  
What're you —?

 **CARTH**  
Checking your clothes. Can't be advertising we're Republic.

 **VERA**  
Yeah, well, I'm not Republic. Does this look like a uniform to you?

Carth tosses his hands in the air and backs away. He stands up to put on his jacket.

A sudden sharp pain in her head makes Vera drop the can — TING. She squeezes her eyes closed, grits her teeth.

Again, the RUMBLE of a ship engine combined with the THRASHING of lightsabers fills her ears... BUZZZZZZ.

 **CARTH**  
_(muffled)  
_ Hey, are you okay?

And in an instant, the sound is gone. Vera blinks her eyes open.

Carth kneels beside her, a hand on her shoulder.

 **VERA**  
Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, I...

 **CARTH**  
No. You're not. You probably have a concussion.

He sighs, stands up. Holsters each blaster in his jacket.

 **CARTH**  
Can you walk? There's a clinic nearby.

 

**EXT. UPPER CITY - STREETS - DAY**

The bright, busy Upper City of Taris. Skycars zip by towers that stretch to the clouds.

On the crowded pedestrian streets, Vera and Carth try their best to appear nonchalant amidst the TARIS ELITE. In their utilitarian clothes, they seem underdressed compared to the elegant Tarisians.

But at least they're human. One thing is immediately clear — no aliens around here.

However, there are plenty of SITH TROOPS and PROTOCOL DROIDS observing the humans' every move.

Vera scans the faces of the Sith while trying to keep up with Carth. He's a man on a mission, moving quick through the crowds.

 **VERA**  
I take it you've been to this planet before.

 **CARTH**  
Yup.

A pair of SITH PATROL GUARDS pass on their left.

 **VERA**  
You weren't kidding when you said this place is full of Sith.

 **CARTH**  
Keep your head down.

She tucks her face out of sight of a SITH DROID.

 **VERA**  
I'm starting to wish I still had my blaster.

She eyes Carth, hoping he'll get the hint, but he just stares straight ahead and keeps walking.

 **VERA**  
You wouldn't happen to have an extra, would ya?

He doesn't respond.

  
  
**INT. CLINIC - EXAM AREA - DAY**

An older male human, DOCTOR ZELKA, examines Vera's eyes with a small FLASHLIGHT. She blinks, annoyed by the brightness.

Vera sits on a medical bed in the far back corner of the exam area made up of a series of beds divided by curtains.

Carth stands nearby, occasionally checking over his shoulder through a gap in the curtain. Checking for what? Who knows. He's just being cautious.

 **DOCTOR ZELKA**  
Said you hit your head, huh?

Vera opens her mouth but Carth speaks for her.

 **CARTH**  
Yeah, my _sister_ , she, uh — took a bad fall and...

The doctor backs away from his patient.

 **DOCTOR ZELKA**  
Well, I can't seem to find anything physically wrong with you, but I can give you something for your headache.

He and Carth step

OUTSIDE THE CURTAIN

To chat about Vera. The doc shows Carth a bottle of medicine.

 **DOCTOR ZELKA**  
She can take these once every six hours any time the pain flares up...

INSIDE THE CURTAIN

Vera looks bored, waiting for the men to return until a slight BUZZ in her ear makes her twitch.

The noise seems to be emanating from a DOOR at the back of the room.

Something about the door, the noise, DRAWS her from the bed and she inches toward it, the doctor's voice fading in the background.

She presses her ear to the door but the BUZZ remains steady.

She lifts her palm but before she makes contact —

BZZT.

A tiny spark of electricity ZAPS from her fingers to the door and to her surprise, it SWISHES open.

Her eyes go wide.

OUTSIDE THE CURTAIN

Carth pockets the medicine.

 **CARTH**  
Thanks, Doc.

Doctor Zelka lifts the curtain with his hand and notices the bed is EMPTY.

He spots the open door.

 **DOCTOR ZELKA**  
Hey! That room is employees only!

  
  
**INT. CLINIC - BACK ROOM - DAY**

Vera stands in the center of a room lined with a dozen medical beds all filled with SLEEPING BODIES.

Each one is connected to tubes and devices. Steadily humming, they work to keep the bodies alive.

The Doctor bursts in, grabs her by the arm to remove her but she holds firm.

Carth arrives and he freezes, scanning the beds.

INSIGNIAS on the uniforms let us know they're all Republic crew.

 **CARTH**  
What is this!?

 **DOCTOR ZELKA**  
They're my patients. Now please, leave them to rest!

 **CARTH**  
They're Republic! What did you do to them!?

 **DOCTOR ZELKA**  
Please, keep your voice down! These men were recovered from escape pods in the Under City. They were in rough shape when we found them. It was dangerous to get them up here, past the Sith. Right now they're stable and sedated but we can't move them to a better facility, not with the Sith on high alert.

Carth inspects each of the beds.

 **CARTH**  
She's not here. Damnit.

 **DOCTOR ZELKA**  
I take it you're Republic, too.

 **VERA**  
Bad fall. From space.

Carth's frustrated, takes a deep breath to calm down.

 **CARTH**  
Thank you. For taking care of them.

The Doctor shares a warm smile.

 **DOCTOR ZELKA**  
If you need a safe place to stay, you're welcome here. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my patients.

He slips from the room, sliding the door shut behind him.

 **VERA**  
There's got to be a spaceport nearby. If we can find enough credits and a passenger shuttle we can be out of here by tonight.

Carth stares at the beds, thinking. After awhile, Vera gets impatient.

 **VERA**  
Are you listening?

 **CARTH**  
The Doc said the pods went down in the Under City. That's our only lead.

He moves to the door.

 **VERA**  
Lead? Lead to what? Oh, no. You're not going to go look for her, are you? You've seen this place. Taris is crawling with Sith!

 **CARTH**  
Which is why we need to get to Bastila before they do.

 **VERA**  
She's a Jedi. She can take care of herself. What we ought to be looking for is a way off this rock!

Carth checks each of his blasters then tucks them back inside his jacket.

 **CARTH**  
Not before I find Bastila.

Vera stomps over to him, looks him dead in the eye.

 **VERA**  
You do realize that she is very likely dead?

 **CARTH**  
And do you realize that the Sith will be checking every ship in or out of this planet for Republic soldiers?

 **VERA**  
Good thing I'm not Republic then.

 **CARTH**  
Look, you can do whatever you want but Bastila Shan is my commanding officer and the last order she gave me was to find her. So that's what I'm going to do!

 **VERA**  
Fine!

 **CARTH**  
Fine!

 **VERA**  
Fine!

They both seem surprised at the veracity of their voices. Vera steps away, head down.

 **CARTH**  
Well… good luck.

 **VERA**  
You, too.

Carth hesitates to leave at first, then turns to the door and strides out.

The door shuts behind him, leaving Vera alone.

  
  
**INT. CLINIC - DAY**

Carth marches past Doctor Zelka and his NURSE to the front door.

 **CARTH**  
Thanks for your help.

  
  
**EXT. CLINIC - DAY**

Carth hangs a left, not noticing the two SITH SOLDIERS coming from the right and entering the Clinic.

  
  
**INT. CLINIC - DAY**

When the doctor sees the SITH — a MALE OFFICER and his subordinate, a BURLY SITH SOLDIER, he excuses himself from the nurse and heads toward the back corner of the room.

The Sith follow.

 

**INT. CLINIC - BACK ROOM - DAY**

Vera paces, planning her next move.

She eyes one of the men in the beds, steps closer and pats his jacket, pants pocket. Finds a CREDIT CHIP.

 **VERA**  
Right now I need this more than you do, friend.

She checks another soldier's pockets, adds the money to her collection.

  
  
**INT. CLINIC - EXAM AREA - DAY**

Doctor Zelka pulls the curtain behind him and the Sith, hiding their conversation.

 **OFFICER**  
I know how hard you've been working as of late, Doctor, but I'm afraid I must request double our regular order of the serum.

 **DOCTOR ZELKA**  
But... but that's all I have. There won't be any left for the general population. I simply can't spare that much!

 

**INT. CLINIC - BACK ROOM - DAY**

Vera pauses her pick-pocketing at the sound of the doctor's voice.

She tip-toes to the door. Puts her ear to the metal.

 **OFFICER (V.O.)**  
Surely you understand that the Sith need this medicine.

  
  
**INT. CLINIC - EXAM AREA - DAY**

The burly Sith moseys over to the door to the BACK ROOM and checks his BLASTER RIFLE. Doctor Zelka's eyes follow him. The officer notices.

 **DOCTOR ZELKA**  
The people of the Under City need it more. They're the ones who have to live with the threat of  
rakghouls day in and day out. Not you!

 **OFFICER**  
Doctor, believe me. I understand this inane desire for compassion but you must consider the greater good. If the Sith are infected, who will be left to maintain order on Taris?

The doctor stays silent. The officer frowns.

 **OFFICER**  
Have you been hiding portions of your batches again?

 **DOCTOR ZELKA**  
Of course not.

 **OFFICER**  
I have been lenient with you in the past but if I find that you have been lying to me again, I can assure you that the punishment will be far more severe.

Doctor Zelka's eyes flit from the officer to the DOOR.

 **OFFICER**  
What's behind this door?

After a hard beat.

 **DOCTOR ZELKA**  
Storage.

  
  
**INT. CLINIC - BACK ROOM - DAY**

Vera backs away from the door. Looks around for a hiding spot.

  
  
**INT. CLINIC - EXAM AREA - DAY**

The officer signals his subordinate to check the door.

The burly Sith presses a button on the panel beside the door. The panel blinks red. Locked.

 **DOCTOR ZELKA**  
There's nothing in there but mops and buckets and — and...

The Sith looks to his superior for approval. The officer nods.

The soldier SHOOTS the lock.

  
  
**EXT. UPPER CITY - STREETS - DAY**

Carth stops a FASHIONABLE MAN on the street.

 **CARTH**  
Could you tell me where to find the nearest elevator?

The man directs him toward a WIDE STAIRCASE in the background.

  
  
**INT. CLINIC - BACK ROOM - DAY**

Inside, the Sith officer discover the bodies — but Vera's nowhere to be found.

The soldier drags the Doctor by his coat into the room, keeps his rifle trained on the man.

 **OFFICER**  
Republic. Figures you would have sympathies, Zelka.

The officer strolls around the room, examining each bed.

The Doc stays mum, realizing the danger.

 **OFFICER**  
The Jedi isn't among them. Which means we can take care of this unfortunate situation quickly.

He takes out his side arm.

 **DOCTOR ZELKA**  
Please! No!

UNDER A BED

Vera lays on her back along the supply tray beneath the bed.

She slaps a palm to her mouth to keep from screaming as —

BAM — the officer shoots one of the helpless soldiers.

From her hiding place, she can see the officer’s FEET at the end of the bed two rows down from hers.

The feet creep to the next bed.

 **DOCTOR ZELKA**  
You can't do this!

The burly soldier jabs the blaster barrel into the man's back to shut him up.

BAM — and Vera's silently panicking, lifting her head to follow the officer's feet as they stop at the edge of HER BED.

Vera bends her knee, drawing up her boot.

 **DOCTOR ZELKA**  
Stop! Have mercy!

 **OFFICER**  
This is a mercy.

He AIMS at the sleeping Republic soldier.

FROM UNDERNEATH

Vera's boot KICKS the officer's KNEE.

He falters, throwing his hands up for balance and SHOOTING the wall.

Vera TUMBLES out from under the bed, landing on her stomach on the floor.

She BACK KICKS the bed and it ROLLS into the officer, knocking him down.

She's on her feet, climbing over the beds to the door.

The other Sith SPRAYS BOLTS, striking the lights, equipment, and patients.

Doctor Zelka ducks behind a bed while Vera dodges fire.

She tosses EQUIPMENT at the burly Sith — monitors, oxygen tanks, bottles — forcing him to stop firing.

This gives her an opening. She darts for the door.

It slides open but before she makes it through — the OFFICER blocks the path.

But she's running too fast to stop and CRASHES into him.

While they tussle, the other SITH regains his bearings, AIMS at both of them.

Somehow Vera gets behind the OFFICER and pulls out her lightsaber hilt. She points it at his head, finger on the button.

 **VERA**  
Easy now. See this?

She shakes the hilt so the officer can see it in his peripheral. The soldier still aims.

Vera backs up inch by inch, pulling the officer with her.

 **VERA**  
Know what this is? Right. Now everybody be cool.

Once she's past the doorway out of the room, she SHOVES the officer forward.

He trips and falls to his knees.

Vera bolts for the front door of the clinic.

 **OFFICER**  
After her!

 

**EXT. UPPER CITY - ELEVATORS - DAY**

Carth climbs the steps to the BLOCK OF ELEVATORS.

A line of HUMANS load into one elevator to go down.

At another elevator, SITH GUARDS check the identification of the HUMANS exiting into the Upper City.

Before Carth reaches the queue he stops. Turns back, thinking.

Then he double-steps it down the stairs back toward the clinic.

  
  
**EXT. CLINIC/UPPER CITY - STREETS - DAY**

Vera races out into the street filled with PEDESTRIANS, bumping into people as she escapes.

The two Sith chase after her.

FROM THE STAIRS

Carth sees the solid MASS OF PEOPLE on the street below split open as if an arrow was slicing through.

He picks up the pace down the steps.

BACK IN THE CROWD

The Sith soldier RAMS through the pedestrians, searching for Vera.

The officer can't keep up. He slows, panting. He loses sight of her.

So he raises his pistol in the air and fires a SINGLE SHOT.

At first everyone freezes, ducking down and covering their heads. Then it's MADNESS. People run in every direction.

 

**EXT. UPPER CITY - ELEVATORS - DAY**

The Sith guards checking I.D. all abandon their posts to search the crowd, leaving those in line confused and unattended.

  
  
**EXT. UPPER CITY - STREETS - DAY**  
  
Carth catches Vera out of the corner of his eye as she zips past him in the crowd.

The burly Sith comes lumbering after her and Carth sticks out his leg — TRIPPING the Sith.

He lands face first on the street.

Vera looks over her shoulder, mid-run. Sees Carth.

He points in the direction of the stairs.

 

**EXT. UPPER CITY - ELEVATORS - DAY**

Carth and Vera manage to blend in with the hundreds of other frightened Tarisians and meet up at the top of steps.

Carth grabs Vera by the hand and leads her to an elevator.

They SQUEEZE through the doors right as they close.

 

**INT. ELEVATOR - DAY**

The two catch their breath in the elevator while the other riders shoot them funny looks.

The light from above dims as they descend.

 

**EXT. LOWER CITY - STREETS - DAY**

When the doors open, Vera and Carth race out. Guards apparently don't check I.D. for those coming from up above.

Once they think they're in the clear they slow down.

The Lower City seems worlds away from the glittering decadence of surface Taris. Down here it's dingy, and grimy, with the sole daylight coming from skylights.

But residents seem to be making do. Aliens and humans mix and mingle in this working-class neighborhood. Vendors and food carts line the narrow streets.

There's the occasional homeless alien asking for a handout, a pack of scruffy gangsters keeping watch over their territory, and a few Sith soldiers wandering here and there. But mostly, normal people go about their business.

Vera spots the sign for Javyar's Cantina.

 **VERA**  
I need a drink.

She opens the door and Carth follows her inside.

 

**INT. LOWER CITY - JAVYAR'S CANTINA - DAY**

It's your typical cantina scene: drunk patrons watching an alien band jamming in the corner, pazaak players huddling around a table along the far wall, a bored TWI'LEK BARTENDER  
cleaning glasses.

Vera and Carth squeeze past scrubby patrons to find two seats at the bar.

 **CARTH**  
What happened back there!?

 **VERA**  
Sith happened!

She waves to the bartender for a drink.

 **CARTH**  
Were they looking for the survivors?

The bartender pours a shot of something green and Vera tips her head back as soon as the glass hits the counter.

 **VERA**  
_(coughing)_  
No, they wanted some kind of special medicine, I didn't quite hear. They just stumbled upon the back room.

 **CARTH**  
What happened to the crew?

She motions for another. The bartender obliges.

 **VERA**  
Assholes shot them. I barely made it out alive.

Carth takes this pretty hard. Snags Vera's second drink before she can touch it and gulps it down himself.

Vera digs the credit chips out of her back pocket, drops a few on the bar to pay. Signals for one more shot.

 **CARTH**  
Where'd you get those credits?

 **VERA**  
What? It's not like they were going to use them.

 **CARTH**  
You looted the dead!?

 **VERA**  
Well, they weren't dead at the time!

 **CARTH**  
Is that supposed to be better!?

That stung.

The bartender pours another, side-eying Carth.

This time Vera just spins the glass in between her hands.

 **VERA**  
Look, I'm sorry. I never wanted this mess —

 **CARTH**  
I knew the name and rank of every last soldier assigned to my ship — but not yours.

She stops spinning. Tilts her head to look at him.

 **VERA**  
What are you implying, Onasi?

 **CARTH**  
I just think it's mighty convenient that a last minute addition to the crew would wind up being one of the lucky few survivors of that massive, unprecedented disaster up there!

He points to the sky. She braces herself.

 **VERA**  
Would you rather I wasn't?

 **CARTH**  
Don't be ridiculous! That's — It's not... Look, if you're not military, if you're not with the Republic, then why were you even on the Endar Spire?

 **VERA**  
Are you suggesting I had something to do with the attack?

 **CARTH**  
We're at war. I need to know who I can trust. Answer the question.

Vera sips the contents of her glass, keeping eye contact with Carth.

 **VERA**  
I was on route to Dantooine for a special contract job with the Jedi Council. Translation.

 **CARTH**  
You're a translator?

Surprised by his earnest question, Vera loses her defensive demeanor.

 **VERA**  
Yeah, I - uh, I'm fluent in the common languages. I can get by in most others.

 **CARTH**  
Hmmm, that actually might come in handy. Taris is an ecumenopolis. Three cities stacked on top of each other. They only let the humans up top. Stuff all the aliens in the lower levels.

Vera struggles to follow his train of thought.

 **CARTH**  
Still want to try finding a ship?

 **VERA**  
How? I can't go back to the surface now.

 **CARTH**  
Then help me find Bastila. We get her, then between the three of us maybe we can figure out some way off Taris.

 **VERA**  
Aw, hell. Why not? Besides, maybe we're better off sticking together.

She slams the glass upside down on the bar.

 

**EXT. LOWER CITY - ELEVATOR - DAY**

Carth and Vera arrive at a bank of elevators.

The queue to go up is filled with scruffy looking humans. Armed SITH GUARDS check I.D. before allowing people to board.

The queue to go down contains only aliens. No one's checking I.D. but a BORED SITH GUARD ushers people along.

Carth tucks his chin, hiding his face from the guard.

Vera follows his lead, draping her scarf over her head as they load into the elevator.

 **BORED SITH GUARD**  
Going down!

  
  
**INT. ELEVATOR - DAY**

The bored Sith guard takes a look at the poor suckers in the elevator. Laughs behind his mask.

 **BORED SITH GUARD**  
Watch out for the rakghouls.

Then he SLAMS his fist on a button and the doors creak shut.

As the elevator lowers, other riders mumble to each other.

Vera's getting nervous.

 **CARTH**  
_(whispering)_  
You going to be okay?

 **VERA**  
_(offended)_  
Are you?

After several tedious seconds, she hears a low, rumbling NOISE followed by a WHOOSH sound.

Then more WHOOSHING. Hey eyes angle upwards, brow creased. She turns to Carth. He shrugs.

At last, the doors open and everyone spills out.

 

**EXT. UNDER CITY - VILLAGE - DAY**

Outside, Carth and Vera enter into a subterranean world of perpetual night.

Streetlights and garbage fires illuminate the slums. Aliens of all types eke out a meager existence through scrap trash processing supplemented by illegal gambling and drug sales.

If the two humans didn't stand out before, they definitely do now. Strange pairs of eyes glower at them from out of dark alleys, sizing them up as they pass.

Vera tries to keep her voice down.

 **VERA**  
You got a plan here, Onasi? This is where the Republic pods went down? Through three layers of city? How are we supposed to find — ?

 **CARTH**  
Not here. Outside the village —

Another rumbling, then the WHOOSHING noise overhead interrupts him. She can't hear his voice so he pauses, waits for it to pass.

 **CARTH**  
We need to head to a gate first.

He leads her further into the village, passing make-shift huts that line the unpaved streets.

Vera keeps pace with Carth until a DURO and an ITHORIAN burst from a hut door, dragging a TWI'LEK MAN behind them into the muddy path.

The humans stop in their tracks.

A TWI'LEK WOMAN runs out of the hut crying. She pleads with the aliens in Twi'leki and the they reply in their own languages.

The man on the ground thrashes, foaming at the mouth.

 **CARTH**  
What are they saying?

 **VERA**  
They're taking him away... He's sick or something. Have to keep him locked out...? Something about... rakghouls?

Another rumble — WHOOSH.

Carth tries to take Vera's hand to lead her aside but she shakes him off.

Instead, they circle around another hut to get away from the scene.

 

**EXT. UNDER CITY - VILLAGE - GATE - DAY**

At the edge of the village, Vera and Carth approach a broad metal GATE set in the high wall surrounding the settlement.

Beyond the wall, two YOUNG RODIANS come racing toward the gate, screaming and waving their arms.

A gruff HUMAN GUARD sits perched along the top of the wall, manning the gate. He's not a Sith, just a local aiming a modified blaster carbine.

 **HUMAN GUARD**  
Stay back! Both of you!

The Rodians plead in their language to be let in, pointing to the hazy fog behind them.

 **HUMAN GUARD**  
Which is why I can't open it!

One Rodian drops to his knees, begging. The other pounds on the bars of the gate.

 **HUMAN GUARD**  
How do I know you ain't sick?

Both aliens yell in protest.

The guard grinds his teeth, smacks a BUTTON to his left and the gate reels open.

The two Rodians squeeze through the gap and fall to the ground, panting, hugging each other, happy to be alive.

The guard presses the button again and the gate shuts.

He aims his blaster into the darkness beyond the wall. Everyone is silent, waiting.

But the only sound - another low rumble followed by WHOOSH.

The guard lowers his weapon, glares down on the aliens.

 **HUMAN GUARD**  
Where are they!?

The Rodians climb to their feet, offering only a shrug and a mumble.

 **HUMAN GUARD**  
Yeah, right. "Lost 'em in the trash heaps" my ass. Get outta here!

He dismisses them with a wave of his blaster. The aliens bow to their benefactor and stumble off into the village.

That's when the guard spots the humans.

 **HUMAN GUARD**  
You two out here scavvin'. Tough luck, I ain't opening this gate again. Too many of them damn 'ghouls out there. It's gettin' outta hand.

 **CARTH**  
You need to let us through.

Carth steps closer. Vera keeps her distance.

 **VERA**  
Hold on, what are these "rakghouls" we keep hearing about?

 **HUMAN GUARD**  
_(with a laugh)_  
Hearing is all you wanna do. If you see one you're not like to survive. And if by some chance they don't kill ya, they infect ya. May take a while for it to set in, but it'll get ya eventually. There's a cure, but the damn Sith've been hoarding it all for themselves.

Not the answer Vera wanted to hear.

But Carth's determined. Takes out a blaster. He doesn't aim it, but makes sure the guard sees it.

 **CARTH**  
We're prepared. Now can we pass?

 **HUMAN GUARD**  
No way.

Vera tugs Carth's shoulder, whispers in his ear.

 **VERA**  
I did not sign up to be monster food!

 **CARTH**  
All the more reason to search for her. Bastila could be out there. Alone. With those things. She needs our help!

Vera bites her tongue. Carth turns back to the guard.

 **CARTH**  
What about a bribe?

Vera glares at Carth, confused.

 **HUMAN GUARD**  
Hah! If you two had anything worth givin' you wouldn't be out here lookin' for scrap.

Carth doesn't correct him.

 **CARTH**  
Then we'll find another gate.

 **HUMAN GUARD  
** They'll tell you the same thing.

Carth's getting agitated. Turns to Vera. They share a look. She doesn't know what he's thinking. Can't read him.

He grips his blaster then spins around, aims at the guard.

The guard aims back.

 **HUMAN GUARD**  
Bad idea, man.

 **CARTH**  
I don't want to hurt anybody but we need to get past this gate. Now. Are you going to help us or not?

 **VERA**  
Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

She steps beside Carth. Holds her palms out to the guard, half shield, half surrender. She feigns a chuckle.

 **VERA**  
Hey now, those, uh, how you say it? Rakghouls? Must be pretty bad, right? How long have they been a problem?

Carth lowers his aim an inch. The guard doesn't move.

 **HUMAN GUARD**  
Since before the Sith invaded.

 **VERA**  
Yeah, about the Sith. They're crawling all over the Upper _and_ the Lower City but not here, huh? We haven't seen any of them since we got down here. Probably because they're afraid of these "rakghouls," too.

 **HUMAN GUARD**  
Sure are.

 **VERA**  
I bet the Sith are just waiting for them to overrun the whole Under City. Take everyone out in one fell swoop. One less problem to worry about on Taris.

 **HUMAN GUARD**  
Mmm hmmm.

 **VERA**  
You know what else I haven't seen down here?

Vera takes a tentative step closer, lowers her hands.

 **VERA**  
Other humans. You're the only one.

The guard drops his rifle a hair. Carth watches from behind.

 **VERA**  
Now, why would a human from up there  
_(she points to the ceiling)_  
Come down here to do this job? Unless... Unless you can't leave. You're an outcast. You live here now. What'd you do to get sent to this dump? Had to be something bad. Theft? Arson? Assault? Murder?

At "murder" the guard resets his aim, hardened.

 **VERA**  
Hmm, but a cold-hearted murderer would have just left those two scavengers to their fate. But you didn't. You let them back in. So maybe you're not a murderer. Maybe you were framed. Wrongly convicted. Maybe you were just the fall guy.

The guard lowers the weapon completely. Cocks his head.

 **HUMAN GUARD**  
Get to the point.

 **VERA**  
Okay, you're right. We don't have anything we can give you. But maybe you have something you can give us?

Carth's eyes flit back and forth between Vera and the guard. _What's she playing at?_

 **VERA**  
Do you have family in the Lower City? Maybe someone you haven't seen since you've been down here. A girl? Your mother?

At "mother" the guard flinches. She's onto something.

 **VERA**  
_(with a cool smile)_  
Maybe she's old, too sick to brave the Under City slums to see you. But we're humans. We can go back up. What if we brought something to her. A message. What about something like that? You let us go through now and when we come back, we'll pass something along for you, huh?

 

**EXT. UNDER CITY - WILDS - DAY**

They're out beyond the safety of the village now. It should still be daytime up above but down here it's smoky and muddy and dark.

Carth leads with a flashlight clipped to the top of his blaster.

Vera covers the rear, holding her own flashlight sans weapon. Her face is stern. She's not happy to be here.

 **CARTH**  
Are you always that convincing?

 **VERA**  
When I need to be.

 **CARTH**  
You know... I wasn't going to shoot him.

 **VERA**  
_(under her breath)_  
I would have.

She glances behind her into the fog. The gate is long gone by now.

 **CARTH**  
Sunlight.

Ahead of them, a bright stream beams down like a spotlight from the broken ceiling onto a smoking impact crater in the mud.

It's an ENDAR SPIRE ESCAPE POD. They sprint toward it.

AT THE POD

Vera helps Carth peel away the hatch door. Inside, they find a limp, uniformed body. Dead.

It's not Bastila.

Behind them — PEW PEW PEW — blaster fire.

 **CARTH**  
Stay behind me.

He readies his blaster as figures appear out of the fog:

Three RUNNERS, two men and a woman armed with blasters, race toward the pod.

Beyond, out of the smoke, strides a MONSTER: a hunched over, crusty, human-sized fiend.

Growling and foaming at the mouth, it picks up speed and LEAPS onto the woman, its claws slashing her back. The woman WAILS in pain.

Vera's jaw drops. Carth aims and fires.

The man in the lead speeds up as more RAKGHOULS emerge in pursuit. He shoots an automatic blaster rifle from the hip back at them.

The monsters gallop on all fours after the remaining runners.

 **VERA**  
Now might be a good time to share that other blaster I know you're packing.

Carth ignores her, focusing on his targets.

UP AHEAD

The man in the lead stops. Turns back, fires on oncoming raks. When one gets too close he grabs it by the neck, SLAMS it into the dirt and crushes its neck with his boot.

FURTHER BEYOND

The man in the rear trips, loses his weapon. The rakghouls are almost on him.

AT THE POD

Carth's still shooting but the monsters keep coming. One blaster won't be enough.

Vera reaches into her vest for the LIGHTSABER. She hits a button and the red blade extends, lighting up the scene.

Carth flinches as she dashes into the fray.

She passes the man in the lead, skids on her knees and undercuts a rakghoul, SLICING its legs.

Another rak attacks the man in the back, HURLING him to the ground.

Vera hops up, heaving the blade around and CUTTING the monster in half. The man just lays there, screeching.

She then TWISTS, striking another rakghoul and another.

Her moves are heavy, lumbering. Not like the smooth grace of Bastila, but it gets the job done...

Until she loses her balance in the mud and falls on her back.

A rak DIVES forward and the red blade SPLITS its body down the middle as it flies over her in the air.

The two pieces land with a thud and the head bounces to the feet of the man in front.

He looks up to see Vera. She's a mess, covered in mud and rakghoul filth, but she's alive.

Carth runs past the man, bumping against his shoulder.

He drags a bewildered Vera to her feet by the arm still holding the lightsaber.

 **CARTH**  
Where did you get this!?

Vera clicks the button and the light disappears. She's suddenly aware of the strange man's gaze.

He's tall, bulky, with the kind of scars on his face you can only get from a fight.

Vera keeps a watchful eye on him while answering Carth through gritted teeth.

 **VERA**  
Where do you think? I pilfered it off a dead Sith!

She spits out mud.

 **CANDEROUS**  
You sure made quick work of those rakghouls. I appreciate the help. Canderous Ordo.

Carth looks the stranger over.

 **CARTH**  
It's not every day you run into a Mandalorian.

 **CANDEROUS**  
Not since the wars.

Since Carth doesn't offer his name, Vera doesn't either.

 **VERA**  
How's your buddy?

The three glance at the poor man on the ground. He's gagging and convulsing.

 **CANDEROUS**  
'Ghouls got him. Shame.

Canderous aims his blaster — PEW — it's all over. Carth wasn't expecting that but Vera had already averted her eyes.

The Mandalorian peers beyond them to the pod. Walks over, peeps his head in the hatch.

 **CARTH**  
Rakghouls get him, too?

 **CANDEROUS**  
Nah, that was the impact. Tough surviving something like that.

 **VERA**  
Are you a scavenger?

 **CANDEROUS**  
More like a gun for hire. But I do odd jobs here and there. Wherever the money's good. What's a Mandalorian to do with no war to fight?

She speaks in Mando'a, the Mandalorian language.

 **VERA**  
Find a new one?

Canderous smiles while eyeing her up and down. He replies in Basic.

 **CANDEROUS**  
A scavenger should be careful running around with a Sith lightsaber.

Vera steels herself. Canderous steps in closer, looming over her.

 **CANDEROUS**  
But you're not scavengers, either? No, you're Republic. Out here looking for your friends. Let me give you some advice — there are no friends of the Republic out here. And you'd best stay clear of these pods.

He starts to walk away, back toward the gate.

 **CARTH**  
We're looking for a Jedi.

Canderous pauses.

 **CANDEROUS**  
She's already been found.

 **CARTH**  
By who?

Canderous spins back around.

 **CANDEROUS**  
By me.

Carth steps in front of him. Canderous tilts his head to the side to wink at Vera.

 **CANDEROUS**  
I'm only doing this as a courtesy for your... assistance. She was in one of the pods. We found her yesterday and delivered her to my employer. You want your girl? Davik, my boss, is putting her up as the top prize in the swoop bike race.

 **VERA**  
Swoop bike?

 **CANDEROUS**  
Yeah, didn't you hear them? The constant noise back in the village. The track is right overhead. The whole Lower City is run by the Bike Gangs. Black Vulkars? Hidden Beks? Better watch out while you're up there.

And with that, Canderous strolls off into the fog.

Once he's disappeared, Carth points to the lightsaber.

 **CARTH**  
You shouldn't hide something like that from me.

 **VERA**  
Well, you shouldn't be so suspicious.

She tucks the hilt in her vest and marches on in the direction of the gate.

 **VERA**  
_(over her shoulder)_  
And maybe next time you could share the "pew pew."

She juts her fingers in the air like a blaster.

 

**INT. ELEVATOR - DAY**

Exhausted, Carth and Vera both lean against the back wall of the elevator. They're the only riders on this trip. The space brightens as they ascend.

 **VERA**  
There were more Jedi on the Endar Spire than just Bastila. What do the Sith want with her?

 **CARTH**  
Bastila has this... Force power. Calls it Battle Meditation. She can use it to change the course of an entire battle. Rally her allies. Strike fear in enemies. But it takes so much focus and attention.  
When the Endar Spire was attacked I don't think she had enough time to use it.

 **VERA**  
Something like that would have been useful in the Mandalorian Wars.

 **CARTH**  
I think she was too young. Those ended what, 5, 6 years ago now? At least we had Revan back then. Although in hindsight that might not have been such a good thing.

 **VERA**  
Revan... why does that name sound familiar?

He looks at her, incredulous.

 **CARTH**  
Revan? _Darth_ Revan. The Jedi war hero who defeated Mandalore the Ultimate then disappeared with Malak, only to return with a massive fleet to take over the Republic? Where have you been for the past decade? The _Unknown Regions_?

Vera blinks.

 **VERA**  
Actually, yes. I'm a scout, remember? I've been scouting. In the Unknown Regions.

 **CARTH**  
Oh.

The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open. They squint as their eyes adapt to the light.

The same bored guard from before greets them.

 **BORED SITH GUARD**  
Lower City level!

  
  
**EXT. LOWER CITY - STREETS - DAY**

Vera trudges behind Carth as they exit past CROWDS of humans and ALIENS waiting in line to board the elevator.

 **VERA**  
Where're you going? The cantina's this way.

 **CARTH**  
I thought we could drop off that guy's message.

Carth reveals a DATACRON device from his pocket, flips it over in his hand.

 **VERA**  
C'mon, Carth, I'm tired. And I need another drink.

 **CARTH**  
You need a bath.

He's right, but he shouldn't have said it. Her clothes are caked in mud and rakghoul blood. She scowls.

  
  
**EXT. LOWER CITY - APARTMENT - NIGHT**

Close up on a closed window in a door, only big enough for a pair of eyes to peep through.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The window slides open and steely pupils gaze down on Carth and Vera.

The window shuts once more.

Then the whole door opens and a HULKING ALIEN MAN hovers over them.

 **VERA**  
You don't strike me as the motherly type.

The alien seizes both of them by the front of their shirts and DRAGS them inside.

The door SLAMS shut, cutting to —

 

**INT. HIDDEN BEK'S BASE - NIGHT**

— bags being ripped off of Carth and Vera's heads.

The two blink, adjusting to the dimly lit room. They tug on the ropes tying them to their chairs.

TOUGH-LOOKING HUMANS and ALIENS surround them, glaring down in silence.

ZAEDRA, an older Twi'lek woman with multicolored lekku, leans in to get a good look at them. She sniffs Vera then jerks away.

 **VERA**  
Yeah, yeah, I know. I need a bath.

ZAEDRA whispers something to a GADON THEK, a dark-skinned human man with clouded eyes who stands near the back wall.

Gadon steps in closer.

 **GADON**  
Do you know why you're here?

 **CARTH**  
Because one of us made a terrible mistake?

Vera avoids Carth's pointed stare.

 **GADON**  
What I want to know, is why I shouldn't hand a couple of Republic soldiers over to the Sith?

 **VERA**  
_(under her breath)_  
I'm a scout.

Carth heard that. Luckily Gadon didn't.

 **GADON**  
Maybe it's because our mutual friend in the Under City put in a good word for you. Said you're tough, tenacious, smart. That the Hidden Beks might be interested in people like you.

Carth and Vera gaze up at Gadon, hesitant.

Gadon holds out the DATACRON and grins.

 **CARTH**  
_(with a relieved laugh)_  
That bastard.

 

**INT. HIDDEN BEK'S BASE - GADON'S ROOM - NIGHT**

Gadon, Vera, and Carth sit at a table sharing drinks, laughing.

Zaedra stands guard near the door, arms crossed.

 **VERA**  
...so then I mentioned his mother and he... he...

She can't finish her sentence because she and Gadon are laughing too hard. Carth can't help but chuckle, too.

Vera takes a gulp from her cup and gives up on her story.

 **GADON**  
What were you even doing out there, anyway?

Vera and Carth freeze. How to answer?

 **CARTH**  
We were searching for our commanding officer.

 **GADON**  
I'm guessing you didn't find him.

 **VERA**  
Her. But someone else did.

She looks to Carth for approval. He nods.

 **CARTH**  
I know we're in no position to ask for your help but we've learned from a source that she's being held by some guy named Davik.

 **GADON**  
Ah, yeah. I know him. Davik Kang, he's a high profile businessman in the Upper City. Down here, though, he owns the race track.

Carth smacks Vera's arm with the back of his hand, his eyes lighting up.

 **CARTH**  
Yes, it makes so much sense now. That's why she's being offered as the prize!

 **GADON**  
The Jedi woman? Well, well, it seems that fate, or friends, have placed us in each other's hands.

Vera swirls her drink in her hand, keeping up her poker face.

 **GADON**  
See, my Lieutenant, Zaedra developed a prototype accelerator engine. Best in the game. Unbeatable.

Zaedra smiles, proud.

 **GADON**  
Problem is, our best rider, Brejik, jumped ship over to our rivals — the Black Vulkars, and to top it off, he took that engine with him. Now, I've got another rider. She's good. But even she can't beat Brejik without that engine. If you want your commander back, I'll make you a deal.

 

**INT. LOWER CITY - JAVYAR'S CANTINA - DAY**

Carth and Vera enter the smoky Cantina once more and find two seats at the bar.

The sound of an argument behind them catches their attention:

MISSION VAO, a young, blue-tinted Twi'lek teenager yells at some ALIEN HARASSERS.

 **CARTH**  
That can't be her.

 **VERA**  
She's the only Twi'lek around.

 **CARTH**  
She's like, twelve!

 **MISSION**  
Gimme some space, Bug-eye. Your breath smells like bantha poodoo!

The aliens reply in their own language.

 **CARTH**  
_(to Vera)_  
What are they saying?

 **VERA**  
_(to Carth)_  
That she's too young to be here.

 **MISSION**  
Who you calling "little girl," chuba-face!?

The aliens yammer on.

 **VERA**  
Now they're insulting her.

 **CARTH**  
Yeah, I got that.

 **MISSION**  
Keep it up, Greenie, and I'll have my friend Za —

The word gets caught in her throat like she's just remembered something important.

Rather than continuing, she stomps off to a side room.

Carth and Vera leave their seats as the harassers disperse.

They discover Mission tucked in a corner. _Is she crying?_ No. She whips around.

 **MISSION**  
What do you want?!

 **CARTH**  
Are you Mission Vao? Gadon sent us.

 **MISSION**  
Gadon? Are you guys here to get Zaalbar back?

Vera's eyes narrow. _Who's that?_

 **VERA**  
Gadon said you could help us break into the Black Vulkar's base and steal a prototype accelerator.

 **MISSION**  
Yeah, I already tried that. Me and my friend Zaalbar almost made it out but we got caught. I managed to escape out a tunnel but Zaalbar was too big. Those monkey-lizards still got him!

Mission's angry, practically hysterical. Vera looks to Carth. He shrugs. Vera reaches out a hand to Mission's shoulder.

 **VERA**  
Alright, it's alright. We can help...

 

 **INT. BLACK VULKAR'S BASE - GARAGE - NIGHT**  
  
Mission, Vera, and Carth sneak into a long warehouse filled with swoop bikes in various states of repair.

 **VERA (V.O.)**  
...We get that engine, you get your friend.

They shuffle along the side of the room until Mission spies a PATROL DROID hunched over in a corner. She holds up a hand to make the group stop.

Mission crouches behind the droid and begins fiddling with its wires.

 **CARTH**  
_(whispering)_  
Mission, what are you doing?

 **MISSION**  
Having some fun!

The droid's head pops up and rotates, lifts its blaster. Carth aims his own.

Mission waves for him to put his weapon down.

 **MISSION**  
It's fine. He won't hurt us. Off you go!

The droid's feet go TINK TINK TINK on the floor as it patrols the warehouse, completely ignoring the three intruders.

Vera grins. Carth frowns.

They carry on.

 

**INT. BLACK VULKAR'S BASE - HALLWAY - NIGHT**

The trio advances around a corner and Mission comes across a DOOR.

 **MISSION**  
In here.

The humans keep watch while Mission works on the lock.

 **CARTH**  
Hey.

Carth taps Vera's arm with the barrel of his second blaster, offering it to her.

Surprised, she takes it, smiles at him, then gets into position on the other side of the door.

Mission cracks the lock and the door shifts open.

Vera grabs Carth's arm before he enters the room.

 **VERA**  
It's too quiet.

 **CARTH**  
Keep your guard up.

 

**INT. BLACK VULKAR'S BASE - CONTROL ROOM - NIGHT**

They enter a small room stacked with boxes, glass cases, and control terminals.

Without looking, Mission points her thumb to her left.

 **MISSION**  
Engine's over there.

She continues straight to the terminals where she taps various buttons.

Vera and Carth don't know what they're searching for so they just look over everything, digging through stacks and containers.

Vera picks up something round and made of metal and plastic. It's about the size of her head and glows blue, with wires sticking out of the sides.

 **CARTH**  
That must be it.

She tosses the engine in her hand.

 **VERA**  
It's so light.

 **MISSION**  
A lot of power in a small package.

AT THE TERMINAL

Mission cycles through surveillance camera feeds on the display in front of her.

 **MISSION**  
There he is!

Vera stands over her shoulder. The display shows an image of a tall figure sleeping on a cot in an otherwise empty room.

 **VERA**  
Is that a... _Wookiee_?

Mission twirls on her heels and she's out the door.

  
  
**INT. BLACK VULKAR'S BASE - HALLWAY - NIGHT**

Carth and Vera hurry after Mission.

 **CARTH**  
_(whispering)_  
Was it this empty last time you were here?

 **MISSION**  
Nah, the place was crawling with Vulkars.

Vera glares at Carth.

 **MISSION**  
This way!

She hangs a left where she discovers another DOOR. She checks the numbers then goes to work on the lock.

TINK TINK TINK

Carth backs up against the wall, his blaster pointed at the ceiling. He's about to peek around the corner when Vera pulls him back.

TINK TINK TINK

The droid from earlier waddles past them. They both relax.

 **MISSION**  
Got it!

She pops the lock and the doors swipe wide.

 

**INT. BLACK VULKAR'S BASE - ZAALBAR'S CELL - NIGHT**

A Wookiee, ZAALBAR, sits up on his cot and WHINES.

 **MISSION**  
Big Z!

Mission dives in to hug the giant furball just as he stands up.

 **MISSION**  
I told you I'd come back for you!

Zaalbar GROWLS, happy to see her.

 **MISSION**  
These are my new friends. They helped me find you.

Vera stuffs the blaster inside her vest.

 **VERA**  
I'm not sure how much help you really needed, Mission.

 **CARTH**  
Yeah, I'd say this was a pretty easy job.

 **BREJIK (O.S.)**  
Was. Was an easy job.

In the doorway behind them stands BREJIK, a wiry, dark-haired human — along with a cadre of BLACK VULKAR GANG MEMBERS, all armed to the teeth and aiming straight at them.

 **BREJIK**  
We watched you on the cameras, Mission. We could see your every move.

Brejik lifts a BOWCASTER.

 **MISSION**  
Hey, that belongs to Big Z, not you!

Zaalbar lets out an angry GROWL. Carth raises his hands, still clutching his blaster. Vera holds her ground, guarding the engine behind her back.

 **BREJIK**  
That's a lesson Gadon never taught you. If you want something in this world, you've got to take it.

 **MISSION**  
Gadon never taught me to be a traitor, Brejik.

TINK TINK TINK.

 **BREJIK**  
You'll never learn, Mission. Gadon doesn't care about you. Ever wondered why he's never made you a full fledged Bek? Why he's never let you ride in a real race?

 **MISSION**  
Gadon says... he says it's 'cause I'm too young.

Zaalbar GROWLS.

 **BREJIK**  
No, it's because he can't trust you to do a job. Now you've failed twice!

TINK TINK TINK.

 **MISSION**  
No, Gadon does care about me. Me _and_ Zaalbar! He sent them to help —

 **BREJIK**  
He only sent these fools here for the engine, which, by the way, I'll take that.

He wiggles his stubby fingers. Vera rolls her eyes and hands it over.

 **MISSION**  
No, that's not true...!

PEW PEW PEW - The PATROL DROID turns the corner and attacks the Vulkars from behind.

Brejik snaps his head around to trace the noise and Vera BOLTS forward, kicking his knee.

Carth shoves the bowcaster upward, forcing Brejik to drop the engine.

Carth then SHOVES Brejik into the crowd and YANKS the weapon from Brejik's grip.

He tosses it back to Zaalbar, who GROWLS.

Vera snatches the engine from the floor. As Brejik struggles to get up, she HURTLES it at his face. It strikes him with a CRACK, pops up, and rolls down the hall.

 

 **INT. BLACK VULKAR'S BASE - HALLWAY - NIGHT**  
  
The group plows their way through the Vulkars who are too preoccupied with combating the droid to fight back.

Carth sends a swift RIGHT HOOK straight to the jaw of one of the Vulkars.

Mission ELBOWS another Vulkar in the gut, knocking him into Zaalbar who easily TOSSES him into the wall.

Vera wrestles a blaster from another Vulkar and fires as he stumbles to the ground.

In all the mayhem, the damaged patrol droid sputters, sparks, EXPLODES.

Carth DIVES onto Vera, shielding her from the blast.

He slides off of her and spots the accelerator an arm's length away.

Stomach on the floor, he manages to catch the engine when a Vulkar boot STOMPS on his wrist.

The engine bounces away and BANGS against the wall.

Vera crawls after the engine, captures it, and rolls over to see Carth clutching his wrist and wincing in pain.

She wraps her arm around his shoulder and they stumble down the hall.

  
**INT. BLACK VULKAR'S BASE - GARAGE - NIGHT**

With the Vulkars hot on their heels and a bruised Brejik in the lead, the gang SPEEDS into the garage.

Zaalbar cranks a lever near the entrance and the garage doors begin to raise up. He points to a swoop bike and GROWLS.

They get the idea. Zaalbar hops on a bike and Mission jumps on another. Vera and Carth climb on to the back of either bike and they FLY OFF.

Brejik and his goons arrive a second too late.

 

**INT. HIDDEN BEK'S BASE - GARAGE - NIGHT**

Back at the base, Vera gives the hard-won accelerator to Zaedra who immediately loads it into a nearby SWOOP BIKE.

The garage resembles the Vulkar's warehouse. It's lined with swoop bikes and tool boxes. At the far end, the garage door is open allowing a view into the Lower City where hovercars glide past.

Mission confronts Gadon.

 **MISSION**  
— I got the engine, didn't I? Just like I said —

 **GADON**  
Enough! We'll discuss this later.

 **MISSION**  
No, Gadon, I'm tired of waiting. It's always "one more job, then we'll talk about you becoming a Bek." Well, I been waiting four years!

Vera leans next to Zaalbar who's assessing the damage Brejik inflicted on his bowcaster.

 **VERA**  
How'd you make friends with the Twi'lek?

Zaalbar WHINES.

 **VERA**  
Hmmm. Interesting.

She overhears Mission as she crosses to the far side of the garage —

 **MISSION**  
Fess up. You never would have let me ride if Brejik hadn't left. And now no one else wants to ride that ticking time-bomb! Well, guess what, Gadon, you need me! But I don't need you —

— to Carth who's sitting next to a bike, tending to his injury. He struggles to wrap a bandage around a splint on his wrist.

 **CARTH**  
A little help?

Vera sits beside him, braces his wrist. He winces.

 **VERA**  
Is it broken?

 **CARTH**  
Yeah, but I'll be okay. Soon we'll get Bastila back and then we'll be one step closer to getting off Taris and back to Republic space.

 **VERA**  
Things are looking up.

She smiles at him as she binds the bandage. He smiles in return.

 **CARTH**  
You know, you should consider joining the Republic.

 **VERA**  
Don't be foolish.

 **CARTH**  
I mean it. We could use a woman like you.

 **VERA**  
A woman like what?

 **CARTH**  
Smart, capable, skillful, quick thinking. Beautiful.

She wasn't expecting that last adjective.

 **VERA**  
I, uh, I don't know if that last part's necessary for the job. Besides, I'm used to being on my own.

 **CARTH**  
You could do a lot of good, working with others. Being part of something bigger than yourself.

Vera doesn't know how to answer this.

But she doesn't have to, because Mission's voice pierces the tension.

 **MISSION**  
That's it, Gadon, I'm done! Maybe Brejik was right about you. Let's go, Zaalbar. We're getting out of this dump.

Mission storms out of the garage. Zaalbar GROWLS and trudges after her.

Vera turns to Carth, concerned.

Gadon wanders over to them, shaking his head.

 **GADON**  
Welp, I have some bad news. Mission quit. And I've got no other riders.

Vera stands up.

 **VERA**  
This is a bike gang. What do you mean you have "no other riders?"

Zaedra crosses her arms, walks up to the humans.

 **ZAEDRA**  
That accelerator is an experimental prototype. It works but it's... temperamental. Sensitive. If you jostle it around too much...

 **GADON**  
It could blow.

 **VERA**  
Blow!?

Images of the ENGINE rolling around on the floor of the Vulkar base flash before Vera's eyes.

Carth thinks for a moment, realizes. He stands up beside Vera.

 **CARTH**  
You were going to let Mission ride that thing? Knowing what could happen? She's just a kid!

 **GADON**  
She knew the risks. She wanted to prove herself.

Vera smacks a palm to her temple. Carth growls in disgust.

 **ZAEDRA**  
The engine will be fine in the race. All you need to do is get out in front, ride straight and true and you'll have no problems.

 **VERA**  
If that's the case, why don't one of you ride?

 **ZAEDRA**  
Gadon's half blind and I was banned from the track years ago.

Carth paces back and forth, considering all his options.

 **GADON**  
_(to Carth)_  
You're a Republic pilot. You could fly just about anything.

 **CARTH**  
Not with this bum wrist! I can't shift gears!

Everyone's eyes now land on Vera.

 **VERA**  
Oh, no no no...

 **ZAEDRA**  
Have you ever ridden a swoop bike?

 **VERA**  
Sure, once or twice but never in a race. There's gotta be some other way! Carth!?

Carth stays silent for a beat.

 **CARTH**  
_(to the others)_  
Can we have a minute?

Zaedra and Gadon both leave the garage. Now it's her turn to pace restlessly.

 **VERA**  
Nope, nope, nope. Not happening!

 **CARTH**  
You said you know how to ride.

 **VERA**  
How to ride, not how to race! I'm not a —

 **CARTH**  
Please, Vera. Do it for Bastila.

 **VERA**  
I've already risked my life enough for some Jedi I don’t even know!

His good hand grabs her by the wrist, draws her in close. Vera leans away, defensive.

 **CARTH**  
She's not just "some Jedi." Bastila Shan is our best hope for defeating Darth Malak. You wanna know what happens if we don't win this race? Someone else does and hands her over to the Sith in exchange for a few million credits and then the entire Republic will fall to the Sith! But I suppose that doesn't matter to you 'cause if everything goes to shit you can just go and hide out in the Unknown Regions because all you care about is yourself!

Carth throws her wrist aside and steps away from her to stare at the newly upgraded swoop bike.

His words cut deep.

After a heavy beat, Vera approaches the bike.

She straddles the seat and settles in, testing out the pedals and handles.

Carth tries to suppress his smile. His free hand points out parts as he circles the vehicle.

 **CARTH**  
You've got your accelerator here. This is the speed —

 **VERA**  
I know how a bike works.

 **CARTH**  
Yeah, but the key is knowing when to shift gears.

He throws his leg over the seat and shifts his weight behind her, reaching his free arm out along hers to guide her eyes to the tachometer.

 **CARTH**  
When it gets to the red, pull here.

She watches his hand lay over hers to twist the bike handle.

 **CARTH**  
But only on the straights. When you come out of the curve...

Carth brings his hand to her waist and leans her body to the side, mimicking the bend of the track.

 **CARTH**  
...drop it back down to gain speed, see...

As Vera comes to terms with what she must do, his voice fades, replaced by the buzz of CHEERING CROWDS and REVVING ENGINES.

 

**I/E. SWOOP RACE TRACK - DAY**

The view zooms along the long loop of the race track.

OBSTACLES dot the track to keep the riders on their toes. Only three or four bikes could fit side by side along the narrow width, making passing hazardous. But safety is obviously not a top priority for race organizers.

The stands are packed with rows upon rows of SPECTATORS. The only buffer between the track and the fans is a short concrete BARRIER. People lean dangerously over the edge to witness the bikes as they pass.

Above the fray, V.I.P.s watch from private boxes, sheltered from the noisy throngs outside.

Evenly spaced WALKWAYS suspended above the track connect the outer rim to the center of the track like spokes on a wheel. Each bridge is stuffed with even more fans.

The walkways lead into a gilded CONCOURSE where patrons buy concessions while gawking at the grand prize on display. WINDOWS line the wide open space so spectators can always catch a glimpse of the action.

At the STARTING LINE, dozens of SWOOP BIKES form neat rows, their engines purring.

Lastly, we reach VERA — tugging off a helmet. She sit atop a swoop bike near the front of the pack, dressed in a racing suit.

Carth waits next to the bike, his arm in a sling.

 **VERA**  
I hope you've got a plan B in case this literally blows up in my face.

 **CARTH**  
With that accelerator you'll be out front in no time. Then just stay clear of the obstacles and keep your eye on the prize.

 **VERA**  
Right. The "prize."

She rolls her eyes to cover up her nervousness.

 **CARTH**  
Don't worry, beautiful. You're gonna do great.

 **VERA**  
_Beautiful_? Are you trying to throw me off my game, Onasi?

 **CARTH**  
What? Nah. I'm just... Thank you. For doing this. Meet you inside later, okay?

Suddenly her throat's gone dry.

 **VERA**  
Yeah... Okay...

Carth shoots her a wink and jogs off the track.

Three BEEPS over the loudspeaker and the race is about to begin. She stuffs her head back in the helmet.

 

**INT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - CONCOURSE - DAY**

Bastila is suspended in a cylindrical GLASS CASE with a thick METAL BAND over her head like a crown.

With her eyes closed, she doesn't seem responsive or aware of her surroundings.

 **CANDEROUS**  
See that.

The barrel of a blaster rifle TAPS on the glass.

Canderous stands beside Carth, both men staring up at Bastila's stasis pod.

 **CANDEROUS**  
That's a neural band. Keeps her sedated. Sith tech.

 **CARTH**  
It probably helped that she was unconscious when you found her. But I gotta wonder. If she's no threat, why are you armed?

 **CANDEROUS**  
Ha, this ain't for me. No, this is to keep punks like you from trying anything.

Carth notices Bastila's lightsaber hilt clipped to Canderous's belt.

 **CARTH**  
A Jedi would fetch quite a few credits from the Sith. Why not just sell her?

 **CANDEROUS**  
Davik's as much a fan of the Sith as you are.

 **CARTH**  
I see. So instead he puts her on display. Flaunting her. He's asking for trouble.

 **CANDEROUS**  
This is the safest place she could be, and Davik knows it. If the Sith try interrupting the biggest race of the year there'll be a city-wide riot. The Sith don't want that. They're vicious but they're not stupid.

The ANNOUNCER'S voice echoes over the loudspeaker.

 **ANNOUNCER**  
Racers to their starting positions.

  
  
**EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK/VERA'S BIKE - DAY**

Swoop bikes ROAR to life.

Vera's hyperventilating. She starts her engine.

LIGHTS FLASH at the starting line, counting down.

She partially unzips her jumpsuit, checks to make sure her lightsaber and her blaster are safely in place. Zips back up.

More flashing. She fixes her gaze on the track ahead.

BEEEEEEEEEP — and they're off!

Vera SHIFTS the throttle, looks left and right to avoid other bikes.

The crowds CHEER as loud as the engines.

Vera's tachometer is in the red. She needs to shift.

But first, she has to SWERVE around a bike on her right.

She's about to clear her opponent when another racer BUMPS into her side.

Her head jerks left and she sees the rider —

 **VERA**  
Brejik.

He's glaring at her, livid.

Vera looks ahead. It's clear.

She SHIFTS and pounds forward, taking the lead.

  
  
**EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - STANDS - DAY**

Carth pushes past thick crowds of HUMANS and ALIENS, craning to catch a glimpse of the track — all while trying to protect his wrist.

The mass of bikes ZOOM by on his right.

  
  
**INT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - CONCOURSE - DAY**

Through the window, Canderous watches the bikes sail past.

He circles the room, checking up on the other MERCENARIES stationed at each entrance.

He glances at Bastila in her case. _Does she move her eyes? Just a tiny bit?_

 

**EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK/VERA'S BIKE - DAY**

Vera's out in front, leaving the other riders in a pack way behind her.

She shifts gears again. The engine GRUMBLES.

Focused, she weaves past obstacles placed in her path then ZOOMS along the long curve at one end of the tack.

As she makes the turn, a BRIDGE up ahead catches her eye.

The SPECTATORS aren't watching and cheering. Instead they're PANICKING — running in different directions, screaming, trying to get off the walkway.

Vera squints and sees them - SITH TROOPERS advancing across the walkway, firing on helpless civilians who push toward the center of the track.

Vera lays off the throttle, slowing down to get a better look.

That was a mistake.

Brejik's bike speeds forward and passes her.

Head back in the game, Vera punches it. She dodges an obstacle and catches up to Brejik.

 

**INT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - CONCOURSE - DAY**

Canderous sees the commotion outside along the walkway.

He signals for his men to barricade the doors.

 

**EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - BRIDGE - DAY**

Carth fights against frightened fans stampeding in the opposite direction as he crosses the bridge.

From this vantage, he can see across to the adjacent bridge loaded with the SITH TROOPERS.

He has to make it to center concourse before they do.

  
  
**EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK/VERA'S BIKE - DAY**

The prototype engine GROWLS as Vera passes Brejik, back in the lead.

But she's not in the clear — Brejik fires a BLASTER on Vera's bike.

She ducks, swerves to the side. She can't afford any damage.

The engine grumbles.

 

**INT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - CONCOURSE - DAY**

Canderous and his men manage to hold the Sith off at the door — for the moment.

 

**EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - BRIDGE - DAY**

Carth is halfway across the walkway when he hears BLASTER SHOTS from behind.

More SITH are attempting to breach the bridge he's currently on.

  
  
**EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK/VERA'S BIKE - DAY**

Vera speeds up as she makes the straight, leaving Brejik in the dust.

  
  
**EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - BRIDGE - DAY**

Carth's almost made it to the concourse door. He FIRES his blaster on the Sith.

They weren't expecting that.

Neither were the remaining spectators on the bridge. Some cower in fear while others bang on the door.

  
  
**INT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - CONCOURSE - DAY**

Now Canderous has to fight on two fronts.

He orders some of his men to guard the other entrance.

One last glimpse at Bastila. She seems blissfully unaware of the chaos around her. _Or does she?_

It doesn't matter. Because Canderous has bigger things to worry about — the Sith are now firing on the concourse windows, raining shards of glass on top of him.

  
  
**EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - BRIDGE - DAY**

One BRAVE SITH SOLDIER breaks through the crowd.

Carth's no match for him — not with a broken wrist.

The Sith dodges Carth's weak punch then SHOVES him against the waist-high ledge of the walkway.

  
  
**EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK/VERA'S BIKE - DAY**

Vera's still in first place when she rounds the next corner — but Brejik's gaining.

UP AHEAD

On the walkway, Carth is bent backwards over the ledge, fighting the Sith.

Vera slows the bike. Cranes her head up.

 **VERA**  
CARTH!

Carth JABS the Sith with his uninjured arm and CHUCKS him over the railing.

The Sith falls, SMACKING onto the top of Vera's swoop bike.

The bike BOUNCES, the engine GROWLS, and the Sith skids off.

Vera veers left then CAREENS into an obstacle.

More BOLTS from Brejik.

But now she's completely turned around, facing him. The engine is smoking, spitting sparks.

She desperately maneuvers to get out of the way when Brejik RAMS into her.

Pushing her forward, she hits another obstacle and the bike FLIPS.

When it lands, it clips the side of Brejik's bike and he goes SPINNING.

Both swoop bikes drift to a stop with Brejik's half atop her own.

  
**  
INT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - CONCOURSE - DAY**

The Sith breach the first door and Canderous fights them off.

The other door breaks open, and FRIGHTENED FANS spill into the concourse.

Carth rushes in and SHOOTS a Sith who's about to attack Canderous.

They both take cover, joined against a common foe.

  
**  
EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK/VERA'S BIKE - DAY**

After the crash, Vera's woozy. Not seeing straight.

She tumbles out of her bike, crawling on her hands and knees down the track.

She yanks off her helmet. Unzips her suit.

That familiar SOUND — a heavy buzz — fills her head, drowning out the blaster fire and screams.

Somehow she drags herself to her feet, limping.

The FLASH of a blaster bolt and she instinctively ducks.

Brejik's shooting at her again — while he hangs sideways out of the seat of his up-turned bike.

She takes out her blaster and returns fire, aimless.

Then she pauses. Focuses. Breathes deep.

Her anger and the BUZZING in her ear build to a CRESCENDO.

Vera's outstretched arm shifts slightly — not aimed at the man, but on the prototype engine below him.

One shot and the whole thing BLOWS.

  
  
**INT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - CONCOURSE - DAY**

Carth, Canderous, his men, and the Sith cease fighting when they see the blast.

  
**  
EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK/VERA'S BIKE - DAY**

The explosion throws Vera backwards but she manages to cover her head.

But now the other bikes are coming around the curve.

Vera ROLLS to the outer side of the track right before the first bike CRASHES into the wreckage of the other two.

Then another. And another.

As the bikes pile up, flames grow higher.

Vera climbs the side wall of the outer edge of the stands. SPECTATORS stand aghast, too preoccupied with watching this trainwreck to notice the Sith.

Finally, the last bike HITS, causing a second EXPLOSION.

Except this time when the dust dissipates, the base of the track cracks, buckles and COLLAPSES, taking down parts of the stands with it.

Vera RACES to get clear.

Once everything settles, Vera braves a look behind her into the pit of broken concrete. The scene becomes eerily quiet as people assess the damage.

Then a high-pitched SHRIEK punctures the air.

People begin SCREAMING, scrambling up and over the debris to get away from the

RAKGHOULS.

HUNDREDS of the monsters emerge from the breach and it's MAYHEM.

 

**INT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - CONCOURSE - DAY**

Inside, the Sith turn to the windows and fire down, not caring if they hit monster or Tarisian.

  
  
**EXT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - BRIDGE - DAY**

Vera climbs to a walkway to cross to the center concourse.

With blaster in one hand, lightsaber in the other, she PLOWS through anyone in her path — Sith, rakghoul, or otherwise. _Eyes on the prize._

  
  
**INT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - CONCOURSE - DAY**

With the Sith preoccupied, Carth turns to Canderous.

 **CARTH**  
You have to let her out. She can help us!

Both men look to Bastila's stasis pod — it’s SHAKING, rattling uncontrollably until the glass BURSTS OPEN.

Bastila drops to her knees and the neural band on her head CRACKS IN TWO.

She's instantly awake.

 **CARTH**  
Bastila!

 **CANDEROUS**  
How in the hell —

 **BASTILA**  
You underestimate the mind of a Jedi.

She reaches out with the Force to wrench her LIGHTSABER from Canderous' belt.

It lands in her palm and flips it on.

TWO YELLOW BLADES

extend from either end of the handle and she flies into a fighting FURY.

Canderous and Carth hold their own against the rakghouls attempting to climb in through the windows.

Bastila LEAPS in the air, taking down a 'ghoul and a Sith in one fell swoop.

She's about to loop back around for another attack when she freezes at the sight of VERA, poised before her, saber in her hand.

Time seems to slow as Bastila takes in Vera's unexpected appearance.

Carth rushes in.

 **CARTH**  
We gotta get out of here, now!

 **VERA**  
Elevators!

The three escape out a far door leaving Canderous and his men behind to battle Sith and rakghouls.

  
  
**INT. SWOOP RACE TRACK - ELEVATORS - DAY**

The elevator doors haven't opened yet when they arrive.

They force their way through the THRONGS OF PEOPLE when a herd of RAKGHOULS come pounding toward the crowd.

Most people SCATTER but then the doors open and everyone close enough to the front PACKS IN.

Carth, Vera and Bastila make it inside but the doors aren't closing, BLOCKED by people desperate to flee the oncoming hoard.

The Carth and Vera try manually sliding the doors closed but the metal is too slippery.

Everyone's SCREAMING but then it all goes quiet, Vera's ears filling with that now familiar BUZZ.

The whole world slows down: She sees Carth struggling. Bastila not knowing what to do. Crying faces. Trampled bodies.

Vera closes her eyes and the air around her trembles.

BOOM.

A RUSH OF AIR blows everyone back, throwing people into the corners of the elevator and knocking down everyone outside of the doors.

Even Carth and Bastila are pushed back against the elevator walls.

Only Vera remains standing upright in the center of the doorway.

All eyes are on her as the elevator doors swipe SHUT.

  
  
**EXT. UPPER CITY - ABANDONED APARTMENT BUILDING - ROOF - NIGHT**

Vera overlooks the sprawling city from the ledge of the roof. Scattered fires rise up from the ground. ALARMS ring in the air.

Panic has overwhelmed the city.

 **BASTILA (V.O.)**  
How could Darth Malak have pulled the Endar Spire out of hyperspace?

In the distance, Vera sees that same tall TOWER she first saw on the day she awoke on Taris. Skycars move in and out from a wide opening near the top of the building.

 **CARTH (V.O.)**  
I don't know, maybe it was some kind of mass shadow generator?

Vera looks down, frowns as she watches people running  
frantically along the streets below.

 **BASTILA (V.O.)**  
To create a gravity well?

Double checking that the lightsaber hilt is safely tucked in her vest, Vera steps back from the ledge.

 **CARTH (V.O.)**  
Yeah, like the one Saul Karath used on Telos.

  
  
**INT. UPPER CITY - ABANDONED APARTMENT - NIGHT**

Bastila and Carth sit on the bare floor, hunched over the little fire in the cooking pot.

 **BASTILA**  
Or the one Revan first used on Malachor V.

Vera enters and shuts the door behind her.

Bastila springs to her feet.

 **BASTILA**  
Where have you been? You can't just walk out of here! What were you doing for the past hour?

Vera halts, insulted.

 **VERA**  
What you do mean, "what was I doing?" I'm a scout. I was scouting.

Carth doesn't get up. Just stares into the flames.

 **CARTH**  
What's it like outside?

 **VERA**  
Not good. Survivors are flooding the Upper City. Looting, rioting. The Sith are scattered. It's only a matter of time before the rakghouls break through.

 **BASTILA**  
This is just perfect. First the Sith, now these creatures! I'm gone for five minutes and —

 **VERA**  
Well, maybe you should have busted yourself out of there a little earlier. If you hadn't have taken your sweet time —

 **CARTH**  
What was that back there? What did you do?

Carth hasn't moved.

 **VERA**  
What did I —? What do you think? The engine exploded! Just like Gadon said it would!

Carth now stands, confronts Vera.

 **CARTH**  
No, I mean at the elevator. What _happened_ to you?

Vera doesn't know how to answer.

 **BASTILA**  
Isn't it obvious? She's highly Force-sensitive.

 **VERA**  
Force what?

 **BASTILA**  
Have you ever experienced anything like that before? A pulse of power? Or maybe something else. Like a pull, a... s sensation, a feeling, drawing you toward something. A vision perhaps?

Vera's eyes dart around the room.

 **VERA**  
No — not that I remember...

 **BASTILA**  
The Force manifests itself in innumerable ways. It is much more than the power to move objects. It can influence others, bend them to your will. The Force can do terrible things to a mind: wipe away memories, destroy an identity to its very core —

 **VERA**  
_(with a forced laugh)_  
Yeah, well, I don't know anything about that.

She looks to Carth for support.

 **CARTH**  
You're a translator. How'd you learn dozens of languages so easily?

 **VERA**  
I — I? What are you saying? That I can speak any language because of the Force? Ha! What a joke...

 **BASTILA**  
It's true. That may explain you polyglot abilities. You don't simply understand the _words_ one speaks, rather you understand the thoughts that formed them.

 **VERA**  
Or — or, and hear me out here — I studied all these languages for years and years. It's called "hard work!" You should try it some time.

Vera stomps off to the window, not ready to face the truth.

 **BASTILA**  
As soon as we figure out how to safely leave Taris, we will continue to Dantooine. There is a Jedi Enclave and Academy there. They'll know what to do with you.

Carth appears beside Vera.

 **CARTH**  
If there's anything else you're hiding, you need to tell me. Now.

Before she can respond —

A KNOCK at the door.

 **BASTILA**  
Does anyone else know about this place?

 **CARTH**  
Maybe it's Mission? Or other squatters?

Vera doesn't have an answer.

 **BASTILA**  
Stay sharp.

Another KNOCK.

The three move into cover, readying their weapons.

 **CANDEROUS (V.O.)  
** Open up! It's me. I'm alone.

Bastila looks to Carth for confirmation.

He positions himself next to the door and triggers the switch.

The door swooshes open and Carth DRAGS the Mandalorian inside.

Vera aims her blaster at the intruder while Carth checks the hall.

It's clear. He slides the door back shut.

The three surround Canderous. He shows no fear, only his usual cocky smile.

 **CANDEROUS**  
Just the gang I wanted to see.

 **BASTILA**  
How did you find us?

 **CANDEROUS**  
Does it matter?

 **BASTILA**  
Of course it does —

 **CARTH**  
What do you want, Canderous?

Canderous looks about the room, winks at Vera.

 **CANDEROUS**  
I just came to say "thanks." You two've saved my skin twice now. That's not something I take lightly. Now I feel a sense of obligation, like I need to pay back a debt.

 **CARTH**  
Cut the crap. A Mandalorian wouldn't give two credits to some "Republic scum."

 **CANDEROUS**  
Hey now, the war's been over for years. You won. Though it seems only some of us have moved on.

 **CARTH**  
I'm still fighting a war.

From across the room, Vera pipes up in Mando'a.

 **VERA**  
Ignore him.

Canderous grins, replies in Basic.

 **CANDEROUS**  
This whole world has gone to hell and it's just gonna keep on burning. My boss, Davik, is willing to offer you passage off Taris — if you extend your help one last time.

 **VERA**  
And what would that entail?

 **CANDEROUS**  
You'll have to ask Davik.

After an unsteady beat.

 **CARTH**  
_(to Bastila)_  
You heard Vera. We can't stay here.

 **BASTILA**  
True, but I would rather not entrust my life to this man.

 **CANDEROUS**  
Hey sister, you got a better idea?

 

**EXT. DAVIK'S TOWER - HANGAR - NIGHT**

Canderous flies the trio in his skycar toward that distinctive TOWER Vera's seen from the apartment.

They enter the HANGAR — the big, wide opening near the top of the tower, high in the sky.

  
  
**INT. DAVIK'S TOWER - HANGAR - NIGHT**

ARMED HUMAN GUARDS usher the group through the hangar.

On the far side rests Davik's personal ship, the EBON HAWK.

  
  
**EXT. DAVIK'S TOWER - PENTHOUSE - NIGHT**

Canderous directs the others out of the elevator into the big open room of the penthouse.

Wide windows span the length of the outer walls, allowing for a vast view across the city. As for the decor, opulence doesn't begin to describe it.

DAVIK KANG's the kind of man who thinks having a lot of money can buy good taste. But no matter how much gilt he surrounds himself with, he always looks cheap.

Davik greets the group, has his scantily dressed TWI'LEK SERVANT offer them drinks. Vera's the only one to take a glass, swallows it in one gulp.

Canderous stands in the back.

 **DAVIK**  
You're Republic, huh? My man, Canderous, told me all about you.  
_(to Bastila)_  
And you my dear, so nice to see you again.

 **BASTILA**  
This is no social visit. I trust you'll not waste our time.

 **DAVIK**  
So direct? Fine. The Sith have this planet under quarantine and declared martial law. The only way a ship can leave Taris without getting shot down by the automated surface-to-air turrets are with specially designated Sith travel codes.

He walks to the window, stares out at the chaos below.

 **DAVIK**  
I need someone to get into the Sith Military Base here in the Upper City, infiltrate their controls and get me those codes.

 **CARTH**  
You want us to sneak into the Sith Base? Why not make Canderous do it?

 **CANDEROUS**  
Because I didn't have her.

He nods in Bastila's direction. She understands the implication but stays silent.

 **CARTH**  
Are you insane?! You want us to hand her over to the Sith?

 **DAVIK**  
No, of course not! You forget, I can't stand the Sith any more than you do. Our Jedi friend is just a ploy to get you through the door. From inside, I'm sure she could handle anything.

Davik moves toward the elevator door.

 **DAVIK**  
If you do this, I have extra space aboard my personal vessel, the Ebon Hawk. I'll let you consider my offer. And I highly recommend you accept.

He steps into the elevator and the doors close around him.

Canderous lounges near the window, examining his blaster.

Bastila, Vera, and Carth huddle in the center of the room.

 **BASTILA**  
I don't like it. But it may be our best option.

 **VERA**  
Hate to say it, but I agree.

 **CARTH**  
You're both insane. It's a trap.

 **VERA**  
Of course it's a trap. That's the point!

 **CARTH**  
Not for the Sith — them!  
_(pointing back at Canderous)_  
They're using us to do their dirty work. Don't forget, the last time we went poking around an enemy compound I broke a wrist! And those were just some punk gangsters, not heavily armed, well-trained Sith!

 **BASTILA**  
Are you quite finished?

 **CARTH**  
It's suicide. We're not going.

 **BASTILA**  
This is still my mission.

 **CARTH**  
You know, she and I have stayed alive this long by avoiding the Sith.

Vera crosses her arms, takes a step back like "leave me out of this."

 **CARTH (CONT'D)**  
And now you want to walk head first into their base?

 **BASTILA**  
Need I remind you that I am your superior officer.

 **CARTH**  
Look, I know you're new at this but take some advice from someone who's seen more combat in ten years than you'll see in your whole life. Demanding a subordinate follow a stupid order doesn't make her a good leader.

Vera raises her eyebrows, shocked at Carth's attitude.

Bastila is taken aback at first. But rather than retaliating, she chooses a different, softer approach.

 **BASTILA**  
Carth, it is not simply a matter of the codes. This is a major Sith stronghold on a Sith-occupied world. There is so much information locked in that base that could be invaluable to the Republic, to the Jedi, even to you!

 **CARTH**  
Yes, but —

 **BASTILA**  
Don't you want to find Admiral Karath? That base could have his location!

Carth bites his tongue at this, considering.

 **VERA**  
Wait a second, who's Admiral Karath?

Vera glances back and forth between them.

Bastila seems to take his silence as an affirmative answer.

 **BASTILA**  
We can leave now.  
_(to Vera)_  
Except for you. You're staying here.

 **VERA**  
Excuse me?

 **BASTILA**  
I cannot allow you to jeopardize the mission. Not after your display today.

 **VERA**  
My "display?" I saved all our lives back there!

 **BASTILA**  
From whom? The Sith or the Rakghouls?

Her not-so-subtle accusation catches Vera off guard.

 **VERA**  
Lady, if you got something to say to me, spit it out.

Bastila ignores her, strides toward Canderous and the elevator.

 **BASTILA**  
We're wasting time. Onasi, let's go.

Resigned, Carth follows in step behind her. Vera grabs his shoulder to stop him.

 **VERA**  
Hey, Carth, back me up!

 **CARTH**  
Bastila's right. It'll be safer for everyone if you stay here.

He says it, but he doesn't sound like he means it.

 **VERA**  
Oh, so now all of a sudden you're going instead?

 **CARTH**  
Vera, I need to do this.

He looks at her, sincerity in his eyes. She's hurt, defensive, stammering her words.

 **VERA**  
You're going to dump me here with that chub-lord? What am I supposed to do? Sit around and wait?

 **CARTH**  
You're a scout, right? Scout out the situation!

He moves to join Bastila.

 **VERA**  
You said so yourself, it's a trap. You can't seriously believe Davik or Canderous are going to keep their end of the deal!

He scoffs, spinning back around.

 **CARTH**  
Listen, Beautiful, you ought to know me better than that by now. Do you really think I'd trust these thugs?

 **VERA**  
I don't think you trust anybody.

His expression turns cold.

His hand reaches into her vest. She takes a cautionary step back. He yanks the saber hilt out from her pocket, shakes it in front of her —

 **CARTH**  
And people like you are the reason why!

— then presses it to her chest, forcing her to catch it when he lets go.

He stomps away from her, leaving Vera dumbfounded.

  
  
**EXT. UPPER CITY - SITH BASE - NIGHT**

Canderous, Bastila and Carth approach the Sith Base — a walled compound protecting several tall, imposing towers in the center of the city.

It's anarchy outside. Upper City Tarisians hurry this way and that, frantic to escape.

A crowd of humans gather before the entry GATE of the Base, demanding to be let inside the fortress, their best chance at protection.

NERVOUS SITH GUARDS push the crowd back with riot shields, threatening greater force.

Canderous takes out a neural band like the one Bastila wore while she was the "prize."

 **CANDEROUS**  
Don't worry, sister. It's just for show.

She concedes and dons her “crown.”

Carth tugs a mask up over the lower half of his face, hides his eyes behind a visor and positions himself behind Bastila.

Canderous shoves well-dressed Tarisians aside as he shepherds the others to the main entrance.

A FEMALE SITH GUARD with a blaster rifle stops him.

 **FEMALE SITH GUARD**  
Turn back! We're not letting anyone else in.

Canderous gives her a half grin then steps aside to reveal Bastila.

The Jedi lets her eyes grow heavy, pretends to be unaware of the cacophony around her.

Carth in disguise presses his blaster into her back.

The guard's eyes go wide with recognition.

  
  
**INT. DAVIK'S TOWER - PENTHOUSE - NIGHT**

Vera and Davik eat dinner at opposite ends of a long dining table positioned near the windows overlooking the city.

Vera keeps an eye on the HENCHMEN stationed around the room.

Even as she stuffs her mouth full of fine food and drink, she never lets her guard down.

Davik, on the other hand, takes his time, enjoying each and every bite.

BEEP - Davik checks his communicator on his wrist.

 **DAVIK**  
Looks like your friends have made it inside the Base.

Vera leans over her plate, toying with her utensils.

 **VERA**  
You know, I don't get it. You had Bastila in the palm of your hand. You could have sold her to the Sith right then and there and then none of us would be in this mess. Why would a... _businessman_ such as yourself throw away such a good deal?

 **DAVIK**  
You think the Jedi and the Republic are the only ones who hate the Sith? Sure, the Republic was a bureaucratic mess, but Taris is at the edge of the Outer Rim, out of reach of government oversight. The Republic was ruler in name only. They mostly left us to fend for ourselves.

 **VERA**  
But didn't that make you vulnerable to invasion? First the Mandalorians and now the Sith.

 **DAVIK**  
True. But the Sith weren't that bad at first. They brought stability, efficiency. But now they're worse than the Republic. Keep everything locked down. Won't let merchandise in or out. Scaring away customers and trade partners. It's bad for business!

 **VERA**  
So your reasons are purely economic?

 **DAVIK**  
I'll leave the moralizing to the Jedi.

Davik takes a bite of food. Chews while he talks.

 **DAVIK**  
Which, by the way, you should be grateful I found your friend first instead of the Sith.

Vera loses her cool.

 **VERA**  
Grateful! For what? For locking her in a glass case? For tossing her around as a "prize?"

 **DAVIK**  
The Sith would have killed her. You know, that's the difference between the Sith and the Jedi. Jedi don't kill their prisoners.

 **VERA**  
And I suppose you see yourself as the Jedi in this situation? How noble.

She leans away from her plate, finished with her food and this conversation.

Davik takes the hint. Signals to the nearest HENCHMAN who approaches. Davik whispers in his ear.

 **DAVIK**  
I have some last minute communication to attend to before we get going. So if you don't mind, I'll escort you to my guest quarters. I assure you, you'll be comfortable while we wait for your friends to return.

Davik gets up from his seat. Lays his napkin on the table.

 **VERA**  
I think I'd rather stick around for dessert.

 **DAVIK**  
I insist.

The henchmen scattered around the room seem to be closing in on her. The threat is serious and she has few options but to comply.

Vera lays down her utensils and stands, not taking her eyes off of Davik.

Davik holds out his hand, pointing to the elevator doors.

She feigns a smile and follows him.

  
  
**INT. SITH BASE - NIGHT**

The noise from the angry crowd outside is dimmed by the thick walls of the compound.

The same female Sith accompanies the trio down a busy hall, flanked by more TROOPERS in full armor.

She approaches an officer, interrupts him. It's the same officer Vera encountered at the clinic.

He's about to lash out at her when he identifies Bastila.

The officer looks her up and down then sneers at Canderous.

 **OFFICER**  
Davik must have changed his mind. Good for him. Bad for you.

He waves a hand in the air, signaling the GUARDS.

 **OFFICER**  
Lock these two up. The Jedi comes with me.

Eyes still glazed over, Bastila doesn't react when the female guard yanks her by the arm.

 **CARTH**  
Whoa, whoa!

Carth aims his blaster at the woman but they're surrounded by half a dozen armed SITH.

 **OFFICER**  
Check them.

Canderous nods at Carth and they both drop their weapons, raise their hands.

The female guard pats Carth down, finds Bastila's lightsaber hilt in his jacket. She passes it to the officer.

Then one of other Sith SMACKS Carth in the back of the head with a rifle.

  
  
**INT. DAVIK'S TOWER - GUEST QUARTERS - NIGHT**

Davik escorts Vera into a guest bedroom followed by one of his armed henchmen.

There's a bed, a mirror, a chair, some other nondescript furniture.

Along the far wall, a row of floor-to-ceiling windows shows a view of the city. Vera looks out. It's really high up.

 **DAVIK**  
I hope you understand that this kind of business can get messy. It's in the best interest of all of us to keep you secure until I get more updates from Canderous.

 **VERA**  
I knew you were a kriffing di'kut, Davik. Why bother with the whole dinner show if you were going to lock me up anyway?

 **DAVIK**  
I like the company. You've got nothing to fear. If everything goes well, we'll be leaving Taris for good very soon.

He winks as he and the henchman leave.

Vera dives on the door but it slides shut with a HISS. She bangs on the metal with her fist.

Trapped.

She checks the frame. There's no knob, no buttons she can use to open it from the inside.

Remembering the lightsaber, she takes the weapon from her vest, clicks it on and readies her stance.

The blade swipes at the door, burning a ridge into the metal.

But it doesn't cut through, only spewing sparks around the room.

Vera's disappointed. Surely that should have worked. She retracts the blade, stuffs it back in her vest.

Then it dawns on her.

She extends an arm out, placing her palm flat against the door. The wounds still sizzle in the metal.

Vera steadies her breathing. Stills her mind.

Her hand tremors and the pulses transfer to the door.

A soft BUZZ builds in her ear as the metal begins to vibrate and the burned slash marks on the door start to glow.

But the door still won't budge.

She braces her other palm on the door as well, leaning in and planting her forehead to the metal.

 **VERA**  
_(quietly to herself)_  
C'mon, girl, use the Force...

Gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyelids, she concentrates her mind on the door.

But it's no use.

She lets out the breath she was holding and pushes away from the door. She rolls her eyes up to the ceiling, defeated.

SMASH CUT TO:

  
  
**EXT. DAVIK'S TOWER - NIGHT**

A chair SMASHES through the window and TUMBLES over and over as it sails down onto the city below.

Vera's BOOT kicks the remaining glass pieces from the frame and she peeks her head out.

Fighting vertigo, she takes a tentative step through the window and onto the NARROW LEDGE outside.

  
  
**INT. SITH BASE - JAIL CELL - NIGHT**

It's just Canderous, Carth, and a drunken Rodian in the windowless cell.

Carth's removed his disguise and now sits with his head in his hands, intermittently sighing.

 **CANDEROUS**  
Would you stop that, already?

 **CARTH**  
Vera was right. This was a terrible idea.

 **CANDEROUS**  
Baz is a Jedi Knight. Give her some time.

BLASTER FIRE and PAINED SCREAMS echo from outside the cell.

Everyone looks to the DOOR.

The solid metal cell door begins to rattle and shake, slow at first until it POUNDS so violently that the three men get up from their benches and back up against far the wall.

At last the door BURSTS from its hinges, SLAMMING into the wall — right between Carth and the Rodian. The alien SQUEALS in his own language.

Silhouetted in the doorway stands BASTILA, yellow saber at the ready.

  
  
**EXT. DAVIK'S TOWER - NIGHT**

Vera scoots along the edge of the building until she spots a balcony a few levels below.

She takes the risk of leaning forward to glance down, wind whipping her hair.

BELOW

A GUARD makes his rounds, sauntering across the balcony, rifle swaying in his hands.

Vera leaps from her ledge, landing on the guard with a HUFF.

She rolls off of him, then swings around to find him laying face first on the floor.

She takes his sidearm and hooks it to her belt then pats him down, discovering his PASS CARD.

She pockets it and bolts.

  
  
**INT. SITH BASE - HALLWAY - NIGHT**

Bastila leads Canderous and Carth down a hallway littered with SITH BODIES.

She stares straight ahead, determined and fearless.

But Carth is shocked by the carnage as he tries to avoid broken bodies and sliced off limbs. Canderous, on the other hand, is quite impressed.

He picks up a few abandoned weapons, a blaster rifle and short VIBROSWORD for himself, and a pistol he passes to Carth.

 **BASTILA**  
The control room is this way. I can feel it. We'll find what we need there.

AROUND A CORNER,

They pass through a doorway and come upon a unit of SOLDIERS guarding another DOOR, all using crates as impromptu cover.

This must be the CONTROL ROOM.

Both men duck behind a wall but Bastila holds up her LIGHTSABER.

The Officer from earlier commands his troops.

He survived Bastila's wrath but just barely. A crusty burned WOUND reaches from his underarm across his chest and through his lower cheek.

 **OFFICER**  
Fire! Don't let her pass!

Bastila advances, deflecting bolts and FLIPPING into the air to bypass the crates.

When Bastila strikes a foe, his SHIELDS flicker and dissipate, allowing Carth and Canderous to finish the job with BLASTER FIRE.

  
  
**INT. DAVIK'S TOWER - STAIRWELL - NIGHT**

Blaster at the ready, Vera descends the stairs.

 **VERA**  
_(mumbling to herself)  
_ Hangar, hangar, where's the blasted hangar??

She uses the stolen PASS CARD to open a door and slip through...

**  
  
INT. DAVIK'S TOWER - PARTY ROOM - NIGHT**

...where she finds herself in some kind of ORGY ROOM.

Thumping BASS MUSIC, deep red lighting, smoke, and half-naked dancing TWI'LEKS. _What has she just walked into?_

She discreetly lowers her weapon as she glides past several HUMANS engaged in some sort of illicit drug use.

Most everyone's too high or wasted to notice her.

She sneaks through the room to an exit.

  
  
**INT. DAVIK'S TOWER - SLAVE QUARTERS - NIGHT**

Vera finds herself in another hallway lined with smaller rooms.

GIGGLES, MOANS and the occasional SCREAM filter through the doors.

Vera has no idea what's going on.

A sexy TWI'LEK WOMAN leans against an open doorway, hand on her hip.

She says something sensuous in Twi'leki. Vera looks at her, disgusted then scurries further down the hall.

Then she hears the undeniable GROWL of a Wookiee and freezes.

She pins her ear to each door as she makes her way up the hall, trying to identify the source of the growl.

At last, she finds it, another GROWL emanating through the metal.

 **VERA**  
Zaalbar?!

She's met with a louder GROWL in reply.

Vera gasps, and she fumbles for the pass card.

The door swishes open and Zaalbar LUNGES at her, KNOCKING her to the ground.

 **VERA**  
Get off me, fuzzface!

Zaalbar rears up, about to punch her when Mission appears over his shoulder, clutching his fist.

Zaalbar slides off of Vera and she props herself up on her elbows.

 **VERA**  
_(coughing)_  
What are you two doing here!

 **MISSION**  
That jerk Canderous found us after the race. Said he could sneak us into the upper city. Said we'd be safe! But only if we told him where you two went.

Zaalbar GROWLS.

 **MISSION**  
Then he locked us up here!

Zaalbar WHINES.

Vera climbs to her feet, wincing.

 **VERA**  
_(to Zaalbar)_  
Oh, and he took your bowcaster, too? No kidding.

Zaalbar GRUNTS.

Vera limps on one foot down the hall.

 **MISSION**  
Where do you think you're going?

Vera rotates to yell back at them.

 **VERA**  
I've had enough of stupid planet full of rich scumbags, lying Hutt-spawn, and the damned Sith. Oh, and how could I forget the flesh-eating monsters!? I'm getting the hell off this dirtball right now. You want onboard? Quit standing around. We've got a ship to catch!

  
  
**INT. SITH BASE - HALLWAY - NIGHT**

Finally, the path to the control room is clear.

Bastila swipes her hand and the doors open wide.

 **CANDEROUS**  
I'll cover you. Make it quick.

  
  
**INT. SITH BASE - CONTROL ROOM - NIGHT**

Carth and Bastila approach a row of TERMINALS and go to work collecting data and codes.

Carth plugs a small DATACRON into the console.

 **CARTH**  
Found the travel codes. Downloading now. One of these ought to work.

BLASTER FIRE in the hallway outside catches their attention.

Bastila returns to her display. Lines of text reflect on her face.

 **CARTH**  
Find anything on Karath? Location, assignments, ship manifests?

Images of maps, specs, blueprints of some kind of massive SPACE STATION flash on her screen.

 **BASTILA**  
No, not yet. Just something about a... _Star Forge_?

Out of nowhere, a full-sized, blue-tinted HOLOGRAM pops up in the center of the room before them — MALAK.

He stands tall, firm, with his hands behind his back.

 **MALAK (V.O.)**  
Bastila, I had hoped you survived.

 **BASTILA**  
_(eyes on Malak)_  
Carth, gather everything you can. Hurry.

Carth types faster. On his terminal he flips through lists of Sith Officers until he stops at one PICTURE:

 **CARTH**  
_(under his breath)_  
Admiral Saul Karath.

Carth clicks on the Karath file. Reads through the details.

Bastila approaches the holographic figure of Malak.

 **BASTILA**  
Call off your men, Malak. This is senseless. Taris is being overrun. You need to worry about the Rakghouls destroying your economic jewel, not me.

 **MALAK (V.O.)**  
Taris is but one world in an ocean of worlds. But you are the key to capturing all of them.

On his display, Carth discovers a LAYOUT of the design of Malak's flagship:

 **CARTH**  
The _Leviathan_?

He steps away from the terminal and stands beside Bastila.

 **CARTH**  
He's on your ship, isn't he!? Where's Karath!?

Bastila holds Carth back with her outstretched arm.

 **BASTILA**  
Calm yourself.

Malak's mask reverberates his heavy laugh.

 **MALAK (V.O.)**  
_(to Bastila)_  
You want Karath? I might be convinced to make a trade. Him for you.

  
  
**INT. LEVIATHAN - BRIDGE - SPACE**

Malak stands before a TRANSLUCENT IMAGE of the Control Room projected over the viewport in front of him.

Beyond the glass, the curve of Taris fills the frame.

Admiral Karath stands off to the side of Malak, shocked at his Master's offer.

But Carth and Bastila can't see Karath in the hologram.

 **BASTILA (V.O.)**  
As if you would ever give up your second-in-command.

 **MALAK**  
For you, I would.

 **BASTILA (V.O.)**  
The answer is "no.” It will always be "no."

 **MALAK**  
Fine. This is your last chance. Join me now or I will obliterate this city with you in it.

 **BASTILA (V.O.)**  
Listen to yourself! This is madness! Revan would never have allowed this.

Malak waits for an uncomfortable beat.

 **MALAK**  
Then it's too bad you killed Revan. Because now I'm going to kill you.

  
  
**INT. SITH BASE - CONTROL ROOM - NIGHT**

The hologram cuts off. Carth looks to Bastila. She's seething.

Canderous BURSTS in the room, blaster fire spewing through the door behind him.

 **CANDEROUS**  
Ready to go?

  
  
**EXT. LEVIATHAN - ABOVE TARIS - SPACE**

The ship orbits on the darkened side of the planet but the innumerable lights from the city below brighten the scene.

  
  
**INT. LEVIATHAN - BRIDGE - SPACE**

Inside, Admiral Karath breathes deep as he considers what just happened.

 **MALAK**  
Prepare the generator. I want no possibility of survivors.

Karath turns to Malak, his face flooded with concern.

 **KARATH**  
My Lord, there are billions of innocents on Taris, not to mention our own soldiers. Should we not at least give our forces opportunity to evacuate?

Malak stares out the viewport, unwavering.

 **MALAK**  
Your predecessor once made the mistake of questioning my orders.

Karath folds.

 **KARATH**  
It will be done, Lord Malak.

  
  
**INT. DAVIK'S TOWER - HANGAR - NIGHT**

A skycar zooms across the city to land in the open hanger at Davik's tower.

Carth, Bastila, and Canderous pile out of the vehicle.

They meet Davik and his HENCHMEN halfway between the skycar and the Ebon Hawk.

 **DAVIK**  
I assume you were successful?

Canderous marches forward, forking over the DATACRON to his boss.

 **DAVIK**  
Excellent.

Canderous now situates himself beside Davik, facing Carth and Bastila. He grips his rifle and flashes them a smug smile.

 **CARTH**  
Where's Vera?

 **DAVIK**  
Oh, I'm sure she's enjoying a comfortable view of the city as it crumbles. And you two can join her.

Canderous raises his weapon, as do the henchmen now surrounding them.

 **CARTH**  
We had a deal, Canderous.

 **CANDEROUS**  
Sorry, Carth, but there's not enough room on this ship for everyone.

 **BASTILA**  
You're disgusting, the both of you.

 **DAVIK**  
Such harsh words from a Jedi. But don't worry, I won't kill you. I'll leave that to the rakghouls.

He pockets the datacron in his jacket.

Behind them, the EBON HAWKS's engines WHIR to life.

Everyone watches the CARGO BAY DOOR lower down and Vera, Mission, and Zaalbar descend, weapons drawn.

Zaalbar's got his BOWCASTER back.

Mission has a blaster PISTOL at the ready.

And Vera ignites her LIGHTSABER, rotating her wrist to make the red blade BUZZ.

Carth smiles, relieved to see her alive and well.

 **DAVIK**  
What are you kath-hounds waiting for?

The henchmen all twist around, raising their weapons when — BAM — Zaalbar fires a bolt that stabs one of men in the shoulder.

Vera and Mission DIVE off either side of the cargo ramp, hiding behind the landing gear.

Mission pops out of cover to fire on Canderous.

Canderous uses the injured henchmen as a human shield.

With all eyes on the Ebon Hawk, Bastila and Carth make their moves.

Carth KICKS the henchman in front of him, causing him to fall against the man next to him. Carth sprays blaster bolts from the hip.

Bastila unleashes her lightsaber and FORCE THROWS it at one of Davik's men. It SLICES through his armor and he collapses in a heap.

The saber ZOOMS back into Bastila's hand and she LEAPS into the battle.

Amidst all the commotion — Davik manages to sneak away, cowering behind another vehicle.

Both Canderous and Bastila search for Davik — knowing he's still got the travel codes.

Canderous spots his LEG sticking out behind a vehicle and moves to intercept him.

Before he makes it — he feels the heat of a blade next to his back.

 **VERA**  
_(in Mando'a)_  
Don't move.

But the man just laughs and jumps back. She SWINGS the blade wildly but he dodges, enjoying the game.

MEANWHILE, Bastila RACES to Davik's hiding spot.

BACK AT CANDEROUS AND VERA — the Mandalorian manages to grab  
her wrist while she's in an upswing, squeezing tight.

Then Carth SHOOTS at him from the side. The bullet hits Canderous in the ribs. He isn't seriously injured but does drop Vera's hand.

BEHIND THE VEHICLE

Davik crawls on his hands an knees to escape.

Bastila reaches out with the FORCE to drag Davik toward her.

She's about to get him when —

— the ENTIRE TOWER SHAKES.

Bastila loses her concentration and drops Davik.

  
  
**EXT. LEVIATHAN - ABOVE TARIS - SPACE**

From the Leviathan, the MASS SHADOW GENERATOR beam BLASTS down, aimed right at the city.

  
  
**INT. LEVIATHAN - BRIDGE - SPACE**

Malak stares out the viewport, observing the destruction. Any hint of a smile is concealed by his mask.

A nervous Karath stands off to the side.

  
  
**INT. DAVIK'S TOWER - HANGAR - NIGHT**

The building RATTLES and gravity goes crazy, throwing everyone in the air.

Even the Ebon Hawk tilts over and slips toward them.

The roof BUCKLES and begins to collapse.

Mission grapples onto the landing gear to stay stable but Zaalbar floats up with a GROWL, almost dropping his bowcaster.

Canderous floats behind one of the loose crates.

Carth grabs Vera by the wrist. Vera retracts the lightsaber blade.

 **VERA**  
What's happening?

 **CARTH**  
Malak's using the same weapon on Taris that destroyed the Endar Spire. We need to go — now!

Gravity readjusts, slamming everything back down to the floor.

Bastila's dazed. Over her shoulder she hears Vera's voice:

 **VERA**  
GET TO THE SHIP!

Davik's disappeared.

But Bastila can't think about that right now - not while a huge beam holding up the hangar is collapsing — about to crush her.

She rolls out of the way just in time.

AT THE EBON HAWK

Carth, Vera, Mission and Zaalbar load into the Cargo Bay.

At this point, all the henchmen have quit fighting except to survive.

  
  
**INT. EBON HAWK - BRIDGE - NIGHT**  
  
Carth takes the pilot seat. Buckles in, smashing buttons with his good hand.

Vera sits next to him trying to help.

 **CARTH**  
The codes!

  
  
**INT. DAVIK'S TOWER - HANGAR - NIGHT**

Bastila's made it to the cargo bay door when she whips her head back to scan the wreckage.

She focuses on the Force to intuit Davik's location.

Vera pops out of the ship.

 **BASTILA**  
Davik still has the codes.

 **VERA**  
Where is he?

 **BASTILA**  
There.

Bastila points to the man lying on the floor several meters away — under a FALLEN BEAM.

More structural components are crumbling, blocking the path between the ship and Davik.

 **VERA**  
He's too far away!

The Jedi uses the strength of the FORCE to stabilize the falling debris, creating a tunnel of metal and plastic — giving Vera a way through.

Vera watches in AWE of Bastila's power, then remembers her mission and springs forward.

As she sprints, gravity SHIFTS, throwing Vera off balance. She tumbles, hitting her head on a floating toolbox.

She clutches her temple, her skull BUZZING with pain.

BACK AT THE EBON HAWK

Bastila struggles to maintain her connection to the Force while keeping herself upright.

Behind her, the Ebon Hawk steadies itself, hovering in mid-air above the crooked, cracked floor of the hangar.

AT DAVIK

Vera kneels beside the man. Paws over his torso until she feels the DATACRON in his pocket.

She fishes it out but he's still alive, looks up at her.

 **DAVIK**  
_(wheezing)  
_ You have to save me.

His shaky hand grabs hold of the saber hilt on her belt.

 **DAVIK**  
I know what you are. Jedi don't kill their prisoners, remember?

 **VERA**  
You're right. They don't. But I'm no Jedi.

She rips his hand from her saber and gets up, leaving him there.

His pleas are drowned out by the sound of crunching metal and that steady BUZZ.

She doesn't look back.

 

**INT. EBON HAWK - BRIDGE - NIGHT**

Carth mashes buttons while a frantic Mission flips switches. Engines WHIR and lights FLASH.

 **CARTH**  
C'mon people, we gotta move!

  
  
**INT. DAVIK'S TOWER - HANGAR - NIGHT**

The Ebon Hawk dances unsteadily above the floor.

Bastila finally releases the debris from her Force hold when Vera returns.

Beams CRASH down all around the hanger and gravity SHIFTS once more, bouncing them into the air.

Vera's hand snatches her by the arm and gravity resettles. They land chest first on the floor.

Vera gets up first. Puts an arm around the exhausted Jedi and carries her aboard.

Zaalbar cranks a LEVER and the hatch raises up.

But just before it closes, CANDEROUS drags himself aboard.

  
  
**INT. EBON HAWK - BRIDGE - NIGHT**

Vera and Bastila burst in.

Vera stuffs the DATACRON in Carth's face. His good hand takes it, plugs it into the dash.

 **VERA**  
This whole place is coming down!

 **CARTH**  
Hold on to something!

Vera and Bastila brace against the door frame as Carth SHOVES the throttle forward.

  
  
**EXT. DAVIK'S TOWER - HANGAR - NIGHT**

The Ebon Hawk plunges out of the hanger as the tower COLLAPSES behind them.

The city is crumbling around them. Skyscrapers snapping in half. Skycars careening into buildings.

  
  
**INT. EBON HAWK - BRIDGE - SPACE**

The survivors breathe a sigh of relief as the ship rises into the atmosphere.

Carth settles into the controls, guiding the ship one-handed.

Mission is in utter SHOCK, staring out the window onto the destruction of her home.

From behind, Zaalbar lets out a terrifying GROWL.

  
  
**INT. EBON HAWK - MAIN CABIN - SPACE**

Bastila barrels down the hall into the main cabin to find Zaalbar aiming his bowcaster at CANDEROUS, who's on his back on the floor, hands in the air.

She instinctively takes out her lightsaber, igniting one of the blades.

Zaalbar GROWLS. Bastila hovers over the Mandalorian. He smiles up at her.

 **CANDEROUS**  
There's no honor in striking a man while he's down. A Jedi would never —

She raises her blade.

But then Mission suddenly shows up, KICKS him in his ribs where Carth's bolt hit him earlier.

He groans, clutching his side.

 **MISSION**  
You big, fat, lying coward!

She kicks him again and he grabs her ankle.

He's about to yank her down by the leg when Vera pops up behind Mission, wraps her arms around the girl and wrenches her away.

 **VERA**  
Shh, shh. Calm down. It's okay.

Missions start to sob, the realization of everything hitting her all at once.

Vera rubs her lekku soothingly. Zaalbar lets out a sad WAIL.

 **VERA**  
_(to Bastila)_  
What should we do with him?

Zaalbar GROWLS.

 **MISSION**  
Yeah, toss him out the 'fresher chute!

 **BASTILA**  
That's not the worst thing I could think of.

 **CANDEROUS**  
What's your plan for getting past the blockade?

 **BASTILA**  
We've got the codes.

 **CANDEROUS**  
That's for the ground cannons. But by now the fleet knows you're on the run. They'll shoot down any ship leaving the upper atmosphere, codes or no.

 **MISSION**  
Don't believe this sack of — !

BAM — the Ebon Hawk is under attack.

  
  
**EXT. EBON HAWK - SPACE**

The Ebon Hawk’s hull takes the brunt of the barrage of laser cannon blasts from the SITH SHIPS.

AT THE FLEET

Dozens of SITH FIGHTERS spill out from the LEVIATHAN.

They form a neat V as they tail the HAWK.

 

**INT. EBON HAWK - BRIDGE - SPACE**

Carth spots the fighters in his DASH DISPLAY. Shifts the stick to outmaneuver them.

 

**INT. EBON HAWK - MAIN CABIN - SPACE**

The gang braces against the walls, realizing what’s happening.

 **CANDEROUS  
** Hey, none of you know this ship like I do. Let me help get us past the Sith and we’ll all live to see another fight.

Bastila signals to Zaalbar to take Canderous to the bridge.

Zaalbar GROWLS in protest.

 **VERA  
** Don’t look at me. She’s in charge.

 **BASTILA  
**_(to Vera)  
_ You and the girl, get on those guns.

 **VERA  
** What about you?

 **BASTILA  
** Just go!

Vera grabs Mission, who’s still in shock, and lugs her DOWN THE HALL.

 **VERA  
** Mission, I need you to get it together. We’re not in the clear yet.

With a sniffle, she nods. They both head in opposite directions.

 

**INT. EBON HAWK - PORT AND STARBOARD CANNONS - SPACE - INTERCUT**

Mission and Vera hop into their seats, ready to fire on the approaching FIGHTER SQUADRON.

 

**INT. EBON HAWK - MAIN CABIN - SPACE**

Alone in the cabin, Bastila finds a spot to MEDITATE.

 

**INT. EBON HAWK - BRIDGE - SPACE**

Zaalbar leads Canderous onto the bridge where the man buckles in next to a rather surprised Carth.

Zaalbar GROWLS.

 **CANDEROUS  
** Yeah, yeah. No funny business.

Canderous puts on a headset while adjusting some settings on the dash.

 **CANDEROUS  
** You gals locked and loaded?

 

**INT. EBON HAWK - PORT AND STARBOARD CANNONS - SPACE - INTERCUT**

Vera and Mission set their aim as the cannons heat up.

 **VERA  
**_(into her communicator)  
_ Just tell me how to work this thing.

 

**EXT. EBON HAWK - SPACE**

The fighters BREAK FORMATION to as they gain on the ship.

 

**INT. LEVIATHAN - BRIDGE - SPACE**

Karath silently awaits orders behind Malak.

Malak closes his eyes, feels the FORCE within him and rotates his head.

When he opens his eye he spies the Ebon Hawk beyond the viewport.

 **MALAK  
** That ship. She’s there. We must strike quickly.

 

**EXT. EBON HAWK - SPACE**

The fighters surround the Hawk FIRING from all sides, zipping this way and that — making it hard for the cannons to trace them.

 

**INT. EBON HAWK - PORT AND STARBOARD CANNONS - INTERCUT - SPACE**

It’s like trying to swat flies. Dozens of them. Mission and Vera can’t keep up with the onslaught of enemies.

Every time the Hawk is hit, the girls grow more frustrated. Vera bucks against her seat.

 **VERA  
** What’s going on up there? Why are we slowing down?

 

**INT. EBON HAWK - COCKPIT - SPACE**

Carth battles the throttle, pushing it to full speed. Despite the force, the ship stagnates.

 **CARTH  
** That weapon’s turned the planet into a gravity well. We can’t jump to hyperspace until we’re clear of the pull.

The ship JERKS LEFT, taking a heavy shot from one of the fighters.

 **CANDEROUS  
** Keep them off us!

 

**INT. EBON HAWK - MAIN CABIN - SPACE**

Against the lurching of the ship, Bastila attempts to MEDITATE.

She struggles to get “in the zone” — but when she does she experiences something akin to the moment before Vera’s “outburst” in the elevator.

All goes quiet except for her own breathing.

Her eyes close and everything around her moves in slow motion.

 

**INT. EBON HAWK - PORT AND STARBOARD CANNONS - INTERCUT - SPACE**

A sense of calm clarity washes over Vera and Mission, drowning out the noise of cannon fire.

With a blink, their eyes turn from desperation to determination.

The girls coordinate their attacks, knocking out fighters one by one — all without the need for verbal communication.

PEW PEW PEW PEW — Perfectly timed bursts in quick succession, one successful hit after another.

 

**INT. EBON HAWK - BRIDGE - SPACE**

Carth and Canderous yell over the sound of BLARING ALARMS. Zaalbar WAILS.

 **CANDEROUS  
** If we try to jump now we’ll get ripped apart —

 **CARTH  
** Just shut it —

And once again, the air stills. Sounds become muffled and the men wordlessly shift their focus to steering the ship.

Their faces lose all sign of fear.

Zaalbar lowers his bowcaster, sends out a high pitched WHINE.

 

**INT. LEVIATHAN - BRIDGE - SPACE**

Karath brings a palm to his temple, wincing from a headache.

 **MALAK  
** Order the fighters to block their path. They’re getting beyond range of the cannons!

Karath fails to respond. Malak stomps over to him, grips the man by his collar.

Karath’s woozy, squinting his eyes.

 **KARATH  
** I don’t... There’s nothing more we can do... They’re too far...

 **MALAK  
** She’s in your head, fool! You must fight against her!

Karath looks up in Malak’s eyes and the Admiral’s face softens.

 

**INT. EBON HAWK - MAIN CABIN - SPACE**

Bastila’s still in deep meditation. Eyes flittering rapidly under tightly shut lids.

 

**I/E. SITH FIGHTERS - INTERCUT - SPACE**

SITH PILOTS lose control of their ships while the EBON HAWK deftly dodges their sporadic attacks.

Inside their cockpits, their heads bobble this way and that as if suddenly lost.

The fighters slow, only to be shattered by repeated BLASTS from the Hawk’s cannons.

Of the survivors, one crashes headlong into another fighter.

Others simply veer off course into open space.

 

**INT. LEVIATHAN - BRIDGE - SPACE**

With Karath fully entranced, Malak knows he’s speaking through this man to directly to Bastila.

 **MALAK  
** Bastila, hear me. This is not over. You will fall. The Jedi will fall as will the galaxy. We are infinite and you are nothing!

 

**INT. EBON HAWK - MAIN CABIN - SPACE**

Bastila’s eyes fling open, cutting off her meditation.

But they’ve made it.

 

**EXT. EBON HAWK - SPACE**

The ship clears the remnants of the fighters. The rest of the fleet remains far off in the distance.

 

**INT. EBON HAWK - BRIDGE - SPACE**

Carth flicks switches, smashes buttons, and JAMS the throttle forward.

The STARS beyond the viewport shift to WHITE STREAKS as the ship enters HYPERSPACE.

 

**EXT. EBON HAWK - SPACE - LATER**

The ship drops out of hyperspace in an empty part of the galaxy.

 

**INT. EBON HAWK - MAIN CABIN - SPACE**

Safe at last, the crew settles in for the ride.

Vera passes the mess table en route to the bridge.

A depressed Mission leans onto Zaalbar’s shoulder. Her face blends between grief and angry determination.

The Wookiee GROWLS while casually aiming his bowcaster at Canderous, who they’ve kindly allowed to sit at the table.

Bastila exits the bridge and meets Vera halfway down the hall.

 **VERA**  
What you did, just now... that was the Force?

 **BASTILA**  
My battle meditation? Yes.

 **VERA**  
Is that a Jedi thing? Can all Jedi do that?

 **BASTILA**  
Well, you see, each Force user has special gifts...

Vera hangs on her every word.

 **BASTILA**  
...gifts that can only be harnessed through years of study and a great deal of training and dedication...

  
  
**INT. EBON HAWK - BRIDGE - SPACE**

Carth's letting autopilot do its job when Vera enters.

 **VERA**  
Zaalbar's keeping an eye on Canderous.

She relaxes in the seat beside him.

 **VERA**  
I gotta say, nice work for a soldier. Not every pilot could out-maneuver an entire fleet. One handed.

She smiles in an attempt to ease the tension but Carth is all seriousness.

 **CARTH**  
How's Mission doing?

 **VERA**  
About as well as anyone would considering her home's been destroyed.

 **CARTH**  
I know how that feels.

Vera shifts to look at him, intrigued.

 **CARTH**  
After the Mandalorian wars my commanding officer, Saul Karath, defected to the Sith. That happened a lot after Revan and Malak returned from the Unknown Regions. Karath told the Sith how to take down the defensive shields over Telos, my homeworld. Completely obliterated the Republic base. Killed I don't know how many civilians, too.

 **VERA**  
That's rough. Where is he now?

 **CARTH**  
The Leviathan. Darth Malak's flagship.

Vera nods, thinking. She opens her mouth then closes it, like she's afraid of what she'll say.

 **VERA**  
You should go after him.

 **CARTH**  
What? Join the Sith!?

 **VERA**  
No! I mean find him, take him down. He destroyed two worlds. Don't you think he'll do it again?

 **CARTH**  
I - no, I can't. I have to report back to the Republic —

 **VERA**  
The Republic thinks you're dead. Either on the Endar Spire or on Taris. Use that to your advantage. You have a ship now. You know where he is. Take this opportunity to get justice. You'll never have another chance like this!

Carth considers this. His eyes brighten a little. Then he turns to her.

 **CARTH**  
Well, what about you?

 **VERA**  
Me?

 **CARTH**  
Yeah, you. What's your plan now? I suppose you've still got that translation job. Although if you ask me you really ought to renegotiate that contract.

He laughs a little and Vera smiles. Then it fades. She takes out the lightsaber and fiddles with the hilt in her hand.

 **VERA**  
Bastila thinks she can convince the Council to train me as a Jedi.

 **CARTH**  
Oh. I didn't think they took adults at the Academy.

 **VERA**  
Yeah, well, Baz insists they'll make a special case.

An unsteady beat.

 **CARTH**  
You should do it.

 **VERA**  
What!?

 **CARTH**  
The Jedi are the Republic's greatest ally. And we could use a woman like you with your skills and your... power, to win this war. Think of all the good you could accomplish, all the people who could use your help.

She does.

Both of them now know what they have to do. Neither of them wants to do it.

Bastila shows up to pull them out of their melancholy.

 **BASTILA**  
How long before we arrive?

  
  
**EXT. HORIZON OVER DANTOOINE - DAY**

The pale blue orb fills the view.

 **CARTH (V.O.)**  
Almost there. Dantooine.

**EXT. DANTOOINE - SPACE PORT - DAY**

A flat planet with rolling grassy fields. An idyllic agricultural society.

With a large JEDI TEMPLE in the distance.

The Ebon Hawk docks at the port.

 

**EXT. DANTOONINE - JEDI TEMPLE - DAY**

Bastila greets a fellow JEDI KNIGHT at the gates.

Vera and Carth gaze up at the architecture. Mission stands with Zaalbar who tows a handcuffed Canderous.

They all follow Bastila into the temple.

More and more JEDI and PADAWANS gather around the group.

  
  
**INT. JEDI TEMPLE - MAIN HALL - DAY**

Five JEDI ELDERS, some human, some alien, sit in a semi-circle on a stage. Bastila approaches.

She speaks to them but we don't hear her words.

By now the hall is filled with JEDI and JEDI IN TRAINING, as well as a few CIVILIANS.

The Ebon Hawk crew waits amongst the crowd.

Bastila introduces Vera to the Council. Vera steps forward.

While Bastila silently speaks, Council members gaze upon the newcomer with questioning looks.

Vera glances over her shoulder, hesitating.

Mission stands beside Zaalbar with his bowcaster still pointed at Canderous.

Then she sees Carth slip away into the crowd and out of sight.

Vera turns to face the Council and her destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments appreciated!


End file.
